Parallel War
by Duam78
Summary: Suite de On the Road Again : Des voix venues d'ailleurs ... Deux retours ... Des retrouvailles ... et de nouvelles aventures pour moi...
1. Fantômes

_Voix : William ! attention ! _

Je sursautais lorsque j'entendis le prénom de mon fils prononcé par la voix de son jumeau… J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille… Une voix que je croyais ne plus jamais entendre de ma vie.

Je m'élançais hors de la cuisine en direction du salon, je me tins devant le canapé, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, les yeux scrutant le moindre recoin, à la recherche du plus infime des indices. Rien … Je devais avoir rêvé … Je faisais d'ailleurs depuis un moment des rêves étranges, tous liés à mon ancienne vie dans le monde parallèle. Je pensais que c'était dû au fait que ça faisait maintenant 5 ans que j'étais revenue ici avec Ianto. Cinq années … Ils avaient maintenant 19 ans… C'étaient des hommes désormais…

Dans mes rêves, ils m'apparaissaient toujours sous l'apparence d'ados de 14 ans, tels que je les avais « abandonnés »… Je les voyais mener une vie tranquille, loin des problèmes de Torchwood, de la faille et des aliens… Mais je savais pertinemment que c'était faux…. Comment peut-on vivre une vie « normale » lorsqu'on était depuis sa plus tendre enfance au contact de l'étrange et du surnaturel … et que l'on avait été confié aux bons soins du Capitaine Jack Harkness et de John Smith.

_Eliot : William ! Par là … _

Je me retournais vers la salle à manger d'où semblait venir la voix… Je m'approchais lentement de la table centrale… Rien … Que m'arrivait-il ? J'entendais des voix … Je devenais folle ?

_William : Eliot ! Non ... à gauche ! Couche-toi !_

Je sentis une brûlure sur ma joue droite, puis une impression d'humidité et de quelque chose qui coulait … Je portai ma main à mon visage, elle rencontra une substance visqueuse. Je regardais alors ce qui se trouvait sur mes doigts et y vis avec horreur que c'était du sang… mon sang … Je me dirigeai alors vers la salle de bain et regardai dans le miroir. J'y vis une coupure nette allant de ma pommette à la naissance de mon oreille et du sang qui s'en s'écoulait. Ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle… J'y appuyai une serviette quelques instants et le sang s'arrêta de couler. J'étais totalement décomposée… Comment cette blessure m'avait-elle été faite ? Mes jambes tremblaient d'elles-mêmes, mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, ma tête me faisait mal … Tout devint trouble et je m'effondrais sur le carrelage.

*****************

Ianto : Maud ! Maud ! Réveille-toi !  
Maud : Hummm…  
Ianto : Maud !  
Maud : Ianto ?  
Ianto : Oui, c'est moi … Oh mon Dieu, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs… Que t'es t-il arrivé ?  
Maud : Je.. je.. je ne me rappelle pas …

Je voulus me relever, mais sans doute était-ce trop tôt, car une douleur foudroyante me transperça la tête. Pire que la plus douloureuse des migraines. Je me tins les tempes des deux mains, les massant pour tenter de faire disparaître le mal, sans succès.

Maud : Ma tête …  
Ianto : Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher des dolipranes.

Il me reposa au sol ayant pris soin de glisser une serviette éponge sous ma tête. Il se releva et ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie dans laquelle il trouva un tube de cachets effervescents. Il attrapa un des deux verres qui se trouvaient sur le rebord du lavabo, le remplit d'eau et y fit tomber deux cachets. Lorsque le bruit familier de leur décomposition s'arrêta, Ianto approcha le verre de mes lèvres et le pencha afin que je puisse le boire.

Maud : Merci.  
Ianto : Tu peux te lever ?  
Maud : Je crois…  
Ianto : Accroche-toi, je t'emmène dans la chambre, tu dois te reposer.

Il passa un bras sous le mien et m'aida à me mettre sur mes pieds. Mes jambes étaient toujours faibles, mais nous parvînmes jusqu'à la chambre. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, comateuse. Ianto défit la couette et je me couchais. Il s'accroupit à mes cotés, caressant mes cheveux. Je ne mis pas cinq minutes à m'endormir. Je ne sais combien de temps il resta à me veiller, mais lorsque je me réveillais en sursaut, il fut aussitôt près de moi.

Ianto : Qu'y a t-il ?

J'avais les yeux dans le vague, je tremblais comme une feuille et j'avais des larmes qui coulaient d'elles-mêmes sur mon visage. Je ne pus dire qu'une seule chose.

Maud : Les enfants …

Ianto me regarda, incrédule, mais il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de qui je parlais. Nous n'avions pas d'enfants dans ce monde, bien que depuis notre « retour », nous avions essayé d'en avoir, mais sans succès…

Ianto : Tu .. tu veux parler de William et Eliot ?  
Maud : Ils sont en danger…

Tout redevint noir et je m'effondrais sur l'oreiller.

**************

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais seule dans la pièce. Une voix me parvenait du fond du couloir, indistincte, comme si on murmurait. Je me levais difficilement, mais au moins la douleur dans ma tête semblait avoir disparue.

Je m'aidais des meubles et des murs pour me déplacer jusqu'à l'entrée du salon dans lequel je découvris Ianto au téléphone.

Ianto : Oui… Elle a parlé des enfants … Non… Elle semblait désespérée… Elle a dit « ils sont en danger ». ça m'inquiète… ça avait l'air si réel … Un mauvais rêve ? … Tu crois ? Oui… Ok… Je te tiens au courant…  
Maud : Ianto ?

Il se retourna, comme pris en faute. Il reposa le téléphone dans son support et s'approcha de moi.

Ianto : Maud … Tu devrais te reposer …  
Maud : ça va mieux, je n'ai plus de migraine, je me sens juste un peu faible… à qui tu parlais ?  
Ianto : Heu … à Gwen…  
Maud : Pourquoi tu l'as appelée ?  
Ianto : Je m'inquiétais… Et comme maintenant il n'y a plus qu'elle avec qui je peux discuter de ces choses-là .. Depuis …  
Maud : Oui … Depuis …

Nous nous regardâmes silencieusement. Nous avions toujours du mal à croire que c'était arrivé et pourtant c'était arrivé. Le Ianto de ce monde était mort, Jack s'était envolé Dieu seul savait où - je me demandais même si « Dieu » le savait vraiment -, Gwen et Rhys s'étaient installés avec leur fille dans la banlieue de Cardiff, loin des souvenirs douloureux et nous, nous étions retournés « chez moi », en France, près de la ville dans laquelle j'avais grandi. Plus rien ne nous retenant là-bas.

_William : Eliooooooooooot ! _

Maud : Tu as entendu ?  
Ianto : Quoi ?  
Maud : C'était William…  
Ianto : William ? Mais ..  
Maud : Je me rappelle, je les ai déjà entendus avant … Avant de m'évanouir… Quand …

Je portais ma main à mon visage, la blessure était toujours là… Mais avant que je puisse ajouter autre chose, je fus projetée contre le mur au bas duquel je m'effondrais, inconsciente.

********************

Des bips continus résonnaient dans ma tête… Ça me rendait dingue… Tout comme l'odeur particulièrement désagréable que j'avais pourtant l'habitude de sentir quand j'allais voir ma mère au laboratoire de l'hôpital dans lequel elle travaillait.

J'ouvris lentement les paupières… Il faisait sombre dans la pièce… Seul un filet lumineux provenant de la porte entrouverte me permettait de voir que j'étais allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, branchée à des machines et à des perfusions qui pendaient au-dessus de moi …

« Oh… non, ça va pas recommencer … » me dis-je lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme en blouse blanche. Lorsqu'il vit que j'étais réveillée, il se retourna vers la porte.

Médecin : Monsieur Jones ! Votre femme s'est réveillée !

Un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit. J'étais toujours « chez moi » … Ianto passa la porte et vint se positionner à mes cotés, tandis que le médecin se plaçait en face et regardait mon dossier.

Médecin : Bon, et bien, Mme Jones… Comment vous sentez vous ?  
Maud : Comme si j'avais été écrasée par un camion.  
Médecin : Par un camion, je sais pas… Mais vous avez des blessures qui auraient pu être provoquées par une chute de plusieurs mètres de haut. Pourtant, d'après ce que nous a dit votre mari, vous n'êtes tombée que de votre hauteur… Et mis à part deux côtes fêlées et des bleus sur tout le corps, vous n'avez pas d'autres blessures internes, ce qui tient du miracle…  
Ianto : Elle peut sortir quand ?  
Médecin : Je la garde en observation cette nuit, vous pourrez la ramener chez vous demain en fin de matinée si les résultats sont bons.  
Ianto : Merci Docteur…

_Docteur_ … C'était étrange, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à lui, à ce Docteur si unique en son genre. Des années pour être honnête. Je l'avais attendu longtemps… Mais maintenant que j'étais mariée, que j'avais une vie, un travail, des amis… J'avoue que la routine quotidienne avait pris le pas sur mes envies de voyages, d'aventures et de danger… J'en étais même arrivée à prendre mes distances avec celle avec qui j'avais tant partagé… Virtuellement et en sa compagnie. J'avais honte de m'être éloignée d'elle…Mais après ce qui s'était passé en juillet 2009, je crois que tout le monde avait choisi inconsciemment ou volontairement de prendre ses distances avec ce qui pouvait lui rappeler ce tragique moment. J'avais plusieurs fois hésité à reprendre contact avec elle, mais à chaque fois je restais tétanisée, le téléphone à la main, incapable de composer le numéro.

Je me demandais souvent si elle avait continué à voyager avec lui, si Willy avait partagé certaines de ses aventures, il devait être assez grand maintenant pour les accompagner, il devait avoir … 14 ans ? Et le Docteur ? Etait-il seulement encore en vie ? Avait-il encore la même apparence ? S'était-il régénéré ? Si ça se trouvait, je l'avais croisé dans les rues sans le reconnaître… Cette idée m'attrista.

Ianto : Maud ?  
Maud : Oui ?  
Ianto : Tu semblais ailleurs …  
Maud : Je repensais à certaines personnes …  
Ianto : Qui ?

Je le regardais dans les yeux et lui répondis tandis qu'une larme coulait sur ma joue…

Maud : Le Docteur et Isabelle .

Il me prit dans ses bras. Sa chaleur me réconforta immédiatement. De son pouce il essuya ma joue et y déposa un baiser.

Ianto : Il faut que je te laisse, les heures de visites sont terminées… Je reviens te chercher demain… On parlera de ce qui s'est passé… Mais là maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes. Je t'aime.  
Maud : Tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu ?  
Ianto : Tu sais comment sont les hôpitaux… L'heure c'est l'heure. Je serai là demain dès 9h.  
Maud : Je t'aime.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit tout en me lançant un dernier regard. Le vide créé par son départ commençait à devenir angoissant. Je me tassais le plus possible au fond du lit, relevai le drap et les couvertures jusqu'à me cacher le visage jusqu'au nez et fermai les yeux…

_Une grande salle se dressait devant moi, complètement ravagée par ce qui devait avoir été une explosion… Devant moi se dressaient les restes d'un gros conduit cylindrique transparent qui me semblait familier, sans pour autant pouvoir le reconnaître. Sur ma droite un escalier encombré de gravats, des câbles pendaient de partout et des étincelles sortaient des fils coupés. Un râle suffocant s'éleva sur ma gauche… Mon regard accrocha une forme qui bougea afin de s'extraire de sous une poutre métallique. Il avait réussi à se relever et balayait la pièce du regard… Sans me voir apparemment … Lorsque la poussière disparut, je pus distinguer ses vêtements… Je n'en crus pas mes yeux… C'était lui… Aucun doute possible… Ce manteau … Mes soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'une étincelle éclaira son visage… j'ouvris la bouche et hurlai: « Jack ! »_

Je m'éveillais en sueur, essoufflée, morte de trouille. Devant moi une silhouette sombre se détachait du mur à la lueur des rayons de la lune traversant les stores à moitié fermés.

Voix : Hello ma belle !


	2. Retrouvailles

**Maud** : Jack ?  
**Jack** : Le seul, le vrai, l'unique …  
**Maud** : Et toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois !

Son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire et lorsque j'appuyai sur le bouton de la lumière, le visage qui m'apparut me renvoya 5 ans en arrière. Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Toujours aussi séduisant et portant son sempiternel manteau.

**Maud** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
**Jack** : J'ai besoin de voir le Docteur !  
**Maud** : Pardon ?

J'étais sous le choc des mots prononcés par le Capitaine … _Voir le Docteur_ … Il était pourtant mieux placé que moi pour ça … C'est lui qui se déplaçait dans le temps et l'espace… C'est lui qui avait le plus de chance de le rencontrer au détour d'un voyage… Ce n'était sûrement pas moi … Moi qui avait coupé les ponts avec tout cet univers… Moi qui était partie de Cardiff pour ne plus avoir à penser à cela, essayer de vivre une vie normale, avoir des enfants et … vieillir auprès de mon époux…

**Maud** : Mais Jack …  
**Jack** : Sais-tu où il est ?  
**Maud** : Je suis désolée Jack… Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis 5 ans… Depuis que Ianto et moi avons emménagé ici …  
**Jack** : Ianto … Comment va mon vieil ami ?

Réalisant qui se tenait réellement devant moi, je me cramponnai aux barres du lit et souffla …

**Maud** : Jack ?  
**Jack** : Heu … Oui…  
**Maud** : C'est toi ?  
**Jack**: Heu … Oui... Ça va Maud ?

Je me levai doucement du lit, attrapai le portique sur lequel étaient suspendues les perfusions et m'avançai vers lui. Avec inquiétude je levai une main et dirigeai mon index sur la poitrine du Capitaine qui buta sur le tissu bleu de son manteau. Je déplaçai ma main vers son visage, la plaçant contre sa joue … Je sentais sa peau douce et chaude sous mes doigts et compris qu'il était bien réel … Mais comment?

**Maud **: Mais… Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? Tu ne me connais pas sous cette apparence …  
**Jack **: Tes ondes cérébrales !  
**Maud **: Mes quoi ?  
**Jack **: Ondes cérébrales… On les avait étudiées rappelles-toi … grâce à elles, j'ai pu te localiser facilement et me voici !

Était-ce la fatigue, l'émotion, le choc ou alors les médicaments qui faisaient effet, je ne puis le dire, mais je m'écroulai soudainement. Jack eut le réflexe de me retenir et me recoucha sur le lit. Il s'éloigna alors vers un fauteuil, s'y assit et attendit.

******************

Le bruit de la clenche de la porte me réveilla. J'avais l'agréable sensation d'être reposée, sûrement due aux tranquillisants qui m'avaient été administrés la veille. J'ouvris les yeux et vis sur le bras du fauteuil un manteau bleu. Les souvenirs de la nuit me revinrent en mémoire… La voix des enfants, la « chute », l'hôpital et … Jack.

**Ianto** : Bonjour !  
**Maud** : Ianto !  
**Ianto** : Comment tu vas ce matin ?  
**Maud** : Jack ! Il est là !  
**Ianto** : C'est impossible… Tu le sais… Jack… Est parti…

Vexée par le ton "mais-qu'est-ce-qu'elle-me-raconte" qu'avait prit mon époux, je pointai mon doigt vers le fauteuil.

**Maud** : Et ça ? Je l'imagine aussi ?

Ianto regarda le vêtement déposé à la hâte sur l'accoudoir et le reconnu… Il me fixa d'un air « mais-qu'est-ce-que-ça-fait-là » mais ne put dire un mot…

**Voix** : Dis donc Ianto… Tu me ferais pas un bon café par hasard… Celui là est immonde !  
**Ianto** : Jack ?  
**Jack** : yep !  
**Ianto** : Excuse moi de te demander ça … Mais … Tu es lequel ?

Jack éclata de rire, de son rire franc et communicatif. C'était une phrase qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à entendre, mais elle avait eu son petit effet …

**Jack** : Le tien Ianto…  
**Ianto** : Impossible…

**Infirmière** : Bonjour ! Dites donc, vous avez d'agréables visiteurs Mme Jones …

Je présentais Ianto comme mon époux et Jack comme un vieil ami de la famille, ce qu'il était de toute façon… Jack fit son petit numéro de charme habituel mais il perdit son air taquin lorsque, consciente de l'effet que ma phrase ferait, je lui lançai :

**Maud** : Comment va Gwen ?  
**Jack** : *tousse* … très bien…

J'avais rarement vu le Capitaine rougir, mais avant qu'il ne s'éloigne vers les fenêtres, nous tournant le dos, je crus apercevoir de légères rougeurs sur ses pommettes, ce qui me fit sourire… Gwen avait réussit à le dresser finalement …

**Infirmière** : Messieurs, je vais vous demander de quitter la pièce afin que je libère notre patiente de ses attaches.  
**Ianto** : à tout de suite…  
**Maud** : Oui …

Les deux hommes sortirent ensemble dans le couloir. Jack s'adossa au mur, Ianto à ses cotés. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que Ianto ne craque et lui demande.

**Ianto** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Jack ?  
**Jack** : Je cherche le Docteur  
**Ianto** : Le Docteur ? Mais pourquoi ?  
**Jack** : Les Daleks ont envahi la Terre ! Ils exigent qu'on leur livre le Docteur… Mais tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a pas de « Docteur » à proprement parlé chez nous … John n'est qu'à demi Seigneur du temps…

Ianto regardait effrayé l'homme se tenant devant lui.

**Ianto** : Et tu veux livrer le « notre » ?  
**Jack** : Bien sûr que non… Mais il les a déjà battus et plusieurs fois … Il pourrait nous aider…  
**Ianto** : Mais Rose et John?  
**Jack** : Ils nous ont donné tous les détails qu'ils connaissaient, seulement nous n'avons pas de Tardis… et les armes que nous possédons… ce n'est pas suffisant … et le temps presse…  
**Ianto** : Le temps presse ?  
**Jack** : Ils ont déjà tué les dirigeants des grandes nations, ont fait exploser les bases militaires de l'OTAN et de UNIT pour nous montrer leur puissance et ils exécutent 1000 personnes dans le monde toutes les heures… Ianto ! Ils sont là depuis plus d'une semaine… On dénombre déjà plus de 200 000 morts…  
**Ianto** : Mon dieu … et …  
**Jack** : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout le monde va bien…

Ianto sut que derrière sa phrase, Jack lui disait que ses fils étaient sains et saufs. Il lui sourit en signe de remerciement et continua sa conversation.

**Ianto** : Jack … ça va faire 5 ans que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles du Docteur.  
**Jack** : Jt le Jack de ce monde ? Il ne peut pas l'appeler ?  
**Ianto** : Jack …enfin le Jack de ce monde est … parti …  
**Jack** : Comment ça parti ? Où ?  
**Ianto** : On ne sait pas… Après la tragédie des 4.5.6., il n'a pas pu rester ici et s'est littéralement envolé.  
**Jack** : les 4.5.6. ?  
**Ianto** : Des aliens venus réclamer 10% des enfants de la Terre… Jack a réussi à les vaincre, mais il a perdu plus que ce qu'il était capable de supporter …  
**Jack** : Sois plus précis..  
**Ianto** : Il a perdu « son » Ianto, il a dû sacrifier son petit-fils et sa fille l'a « renié »… Il ne pouvait pas rester dans ce monde qui lui rappelait tant de choses.  
**Jack** : Je le comprends… je pense que j'aurais agi de la sorte à sa place…  
**Ianto** : Je suis désolé Jack, je ne vois pas comment on va pouvoir entrer en contact avec le Docteur…

**Maud** : Moi j'ai une idée…

Je venais de sortir de ma chambre, habillée des vêtements que Ianto m'avait rapporté et j'avais entendu les dernières phrases qu'ils avaient échangées.

*******************

_« Purple rain … purple rain … Purple rain… purple rain… Purple rain… Purple rain… _  
_I only wanted to see you bathing in the purple rain »_

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et regarda l'heure affichée en chiffres rouges : 9h45. Elle allongea sa main vers le radio réveil et l'éteignit. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait retrouvé les bras de Morphée, mais fut de nouveau tirée du sommeil par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable … La musique des _Doctor Who confidentials_ résonna dans sa chambre, elle se redressa et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, encore un peu comateuse de sa courte nuit. La veille au soir et jusqu'à plus d'heure, elle avait discuté en ligne avec de nombreux Botiens qui s'étaient réunis pour assister à un moment tant attendu mais également tant redouté par les fans : l'annonce du nom de l'acteur qui deviendrait « Twelve »… Ils avaient spéculé des heures durant sur celui qui prendrait la place de Matt Smith, mais tout comme la dernière fois, en 2009, personne n'avait deviné son identité et lors de l'annonce, la surprise fut générale.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit sa douche et s'enveloppa dans un douillet peignoir. Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux d'une une natte et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, laissant la place à un zombie d'1 mètre 87, qui grommela un « 'jour m'man » tout en essayant de relever une des mèches de sa tignasse indomptable qui lui barrait le visage.

Ils se retrouvèrent 10 minutes plus tard dans la cuisine. Une bonne odeur de café envahissait la pièce et des tartines encore chaudes trônaient à coté des pots de Nutella, de miel et de beurre de cacahuètes. Le garçon avait réussit à se coiffer péniblement à grands coups de gel et paraissait plus réactif.

Un miaulement plaintif s'éleva derrière la porte qui s'entrouvrit juste assez pour laisser passer le Maine coon noir de la famille.

**Mère** : Oui… je sais Gallifrey …. Je t'ai pas oublié, voilà… tes croquettes.  
**Fils** : Arrête de te goinfrer « _Djay_ », à ce rythme tu ne ressembleras plus à un chat mais à un chien déguisé en chat …

Tout en caressant la fourrure du chat qui s'était jeté sur sa gamelle, comme la misère sur le monde, elle s'adressa à son fils.

**Mère** : Quel est le programme de ta journée ?  
**Fils** : Je vais retrouver Steph' et Tom et on va sûrement aller chez Éric … On a une partie de Mario Kart Horizon qui nous attend.

Elle acquiesça tout en pensant qu'elle aurait bien, elle aussi, fait sa geek, mais le planning de son samedi était relativement chargé et tout « détournement » était à proscrire si elle voulait être libre pour sa soirée qui elle serait « geekienne».

**Fils** : Bon, j'y vais … à plus…  
**Mère** : Tu as tes clés ?

Elle entendit la réponse affirmative de son fils alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le salon, fixa l'ordinateur un moment avant de s'en éloigner. Elle savait pertinemment que s'il lui prenait l'envie de l'allumer, elle ne ferait rien de sa journée. A contre cœur elle s'empara de ses clés de voiture, enfila son manteau et attrapa son sac. Elle farfouilla à l'intérieur, essayant de trouver son trousseau de clé. Elle sourit en repensant à une phrase que lui avait dit le Docteur lors d'une de leur rencontre :_ « Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre comment vous les femmes arrivez à mettre autant de choses dans un si petit sac… »_. Elle lui avait alors répondu _« c'est plus grand à l'intérieur… on a volé la technologie aux Time Lords et on se transmet le secret de mère en fille »_. Cet échange leur avait valu un de leur plus long fou-rire commun.

Songeuse, elle allait refermer la porte lorsque le téléphone sonna à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Elle pénétra de nouveau chez elle et se dirigea vers le combiné. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et le répondeur de déclencha.

_« Bonjour, c'est William, ma maman n'est pas là, laissez un message. Merci. Voilà, c'est tout. » Biiiiiiiiiiiiip…. _

_**Voix**__ : Bonjour… heu …Yeles ?... Isabelle, c'est … C'est Maud … enfin Duam… j'espère que tu te souviens de moi … ça fait un bail (*rire embarrassé*)_  
Isabelle avait le bras tendu vers le téléphone mais ne pouvait le prendre, elle était paralysée par cette voix venue d'outre-tombe.

_**Maud**__ : Bon, heu … Ben t'es pas là … _  
_**Voix**__ : Demande lui pour le Docteur ! __  
_  
_**Maud**__ : (à la voix) Shhhh... (au répondeur) Bon … Tu dois être occupée ou peut-être même absente… alors … juste… si tu pouvais me rappeler d'urgence au 06 15 xx xx xx … c'est vraiment important et je ne te dérangerais pas pour rien crois-le… rappelle-moi... s'il te plait … _

Elle se força à réagir, attrapa le téléphone et décrocha.

**Isabelle** : Maud ?


	3. 2emes Retrouvailles

Rose : ça va faire bientôt 24 heures qu'il est parti …  
John : Laisse-lui le temps de le trouver … C'est pas comme si on avait son adresse ou son numéro de téléphone…  
Rose : Je sais mais … ça fait 24 000 morts de plus …  
John : Oui…

John regarda par la fenêtre de la salle de réunion du dernier étage de l'immeuble de Canary Warf que le personnel non actif était en train d'évacuer. Le reste du personnel de Torchwood irait s'installer dans le Hub transformé en bunker.

John : S'il n'arrive pas à le trouver, il partira à la recherche de Maud et Ianto, il y a une chance pour qu'ils sachent où il est ... Et peut-être même ont-ils un moyen de le contacter …  
Rose : J'espère …

Rose s'approcha de lui, attrapa sa main et l'entraina vers l'ascenseur. Une fois descendus, ils vérifièrent que tout le personnel était présent et John condamna la porte. Il se retourna et regarda la douzaine de personnes qui lui faisait face : les cinq scientifiques qui avaient accepté de rester, Tosh qui avait accouru pour les aider dès les premiers signes d'invasion, accompagnée d'Owen Jr, Gwen et bien sûr ses propres enfants, Jack et Donna ainsi que les jumeaux.

Gwen quant à elle fixait la porte. La prochaine fois qu'elle s'ouvrirait ce serait soit pour laisser entrer son mari et le Docteur, soit …

**********************

Isabelle : Maud ?

J'étais tétanisée, le téléphone à la main, sous le regard de mes deux compagnons. Nous étions rentrés chez nous et j'avais retrouvé dans mon carnet d'adresse le numéro d'Isabelle. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il soit toujours en service, pour Jack, pour le monde parallèle et pour mes enfants... S'il y avait une de mes connaissances qui pouvait savoir où se trouvait le Docteur ou qui pouvait être en contact régulier avec lui, c'était bien Isabelle.

Mais c'est en entendant sa voix que j'ai réalisé l'absurdité de la situation. Pourquoi m'aiderait-elle après ma disparition brutale ? Plus un mot, pas de réponse à ses messages… Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de lui expliquer… On était parti comme des voleurs de Cardiff, sans donner d'explications, même à Gwen à qui on n'avait donné que de vagues excuses lacunaires.

Mais, d'un certain coté, c'était elle qui nous avait fait prendre conscience de l'impossibilité pour nous de rester dans la sphère proche des « nous-on-sait-ce-qui-s'est-passé ». On avait tous été traumatisés par la mort de Ianto, par le départ de Jack et par le démantèlement de Torchwood 3. Tous, je parle bien évidement de ceux qui étaient au courant de leur existence… Et le fait de « revoir » en "mon" Ianto, le Ianto de ce monde était trop douloureux pour nombre de nos amis et connaissances.

Nous avions donc décidé de partir, de laisser cette partie de notre vie derrière nous, de recommencer ailleurs autre chose. Ianto avait réussit à trouver un poste de responsable clientèle dans une société d'import-export dont le siège social était situé à Paris, et moi j'avais repris mon métier d'archiviste aux Archives municipales de Chartres. Et la routine s'était installée, mais une routine agréable, pas métro-boulot-dodo.

J'avoue que parfois, il m'arrivait de repenser à mon « ancienne vie », notamment les moments vécus avec le Docteur et ceux dans l'univers parallèle, remplis d'aventures, de courses poursuites, de peur mais aussi de rires, de découvertes et d'émerveillement. Les longues soirée à chatter jusqu'à plus d'heure sur le forum ou msn me manquaient également, mais la sensation de « regrets » s'évaporait le soir même quand Ianto arrivait de la gare. J'avais ma vie à vivre aux cotés de celui que j'aimais et cela me suffisait, bien que je ressente l'absence de nos enfants mais je savais qu'ils étaient en sécurité et avec des gens qui les aimaient.

Nous avions également pris la décision de ne plus regarder les diffusions de Doctor Who et de ses spin-off, nous ne savions donc rien des récentes aventures du dernier Seigneur du Temps ni de celles de Sarah-Jane… ni si Torchwood continuait.

Isabelle : Maud ? C'est toi ?

La voix d'Isabelle me sortit de mes pensées.

Maud : Oui...  
Isabelle : Impossible !  
Maud : Non, juste improbable …

Cette phrase était sortie de ma bouche toute seule... réminiscence de ce passé mis de coté... Isabelle partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable et, bien évidement, communicatif. Alors que je reprenais mon souffle, un flot de paroles inonda le combiné… Isabelle était furax …

Isabelle : Non mais franchement … Maud ! On croyait tous que tu étais morte ! Tout le monde s'est inquiété pour toi … Y'en a même qui ont pensé que tu avais trouvé un moyen de retourner vers tes enfants … T'es où ? Pourquoi t'es partie ? Comment t'as pu faire une telle chose ? Mais c'est pas vrai … Si tu savais comme on s'est inquiétés… Et Ianto ? Il est avec toi ? Vous allez bien ? Oh mon Dieu ... Maud … Après tout ce temps … Mais … Mais ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… Urgent ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Une attaque alienne sur la Terre ? On est envahi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'inquiétant ? C'est Ianto ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Il a disparu ? Il …

J'avais mis le haut parleur et aussi bien Ianto que Jack ouvraient de grands yeux devant le débit de paroles et de questions qui sortait de l'appareil. Moi, je la laissais faire, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de lui répondre avant qu'elle ait fini son monologue… J'en avais eu un aperçu lors de notre voyage sur Villengard…

Ianto : Non, je vais bien Isabelle …  
Isabelle : Ianto ! Oh mon dieu, comme ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix …  
Voix : Le Docteur ? Elle sait où il est ?  
Isabelle : Il me semble reconnaître cette voix … Non… ça ne peut être …  
Voix : Capitaine Jack Harkness…  
Isabelle : JACK ! C'est moi … Isabelle ! Yeles ! La maman de Willy ! Tu es revenu ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?  
Maud : Isabelle … ce n'est pas « ce » Jack …  
Isabelle : Comment-ça … Pas CE Jack … alors c'est qui ? Y'en a pas 150 ..  
Maud : c'est … « mon » Jack…  
Isabelle : « Ton » Jack… Comment peut-il être « Ton » Ja… Oh … « Ce » Jack …  
Maud : Oui, c'est « le » Jack du Monde de Pete…  
Isabelle : Mais comment ? Je croyais que le trou spatio-temporel avait été refermé pour toujours … et que c'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais plus…  
Maud : Oui, on le croyait aussi … mais apparemment ils ont trouvé un moyen de nous rejoindre…  
Jack : Excusez-moi d'interrompre vos retrouvailles mais j'ai un Monde à sauver …  
Isabelle : Le Monde de Pete est en danger ?  
Maud : Isabelle … Ce sont les Daleks…

Un silence de mort s'installa alors entre nous quatre. Rien que le nom que je venais de prononcer nous avait donné des frissons. Ces affreuses poivrières de l'espace que l'on croyait disparues revenaient frapper à notre porte. .. Ou plutôt à la porte du monde parallèle.

Isabelle : Mais … Je croyais qu'après…  
Maud : Oui moi aussi … Pour ceux du monde parallèle, je pensais qu'ils avaient tous été aspirés dans le void, et pour les nôtres, je pensais qu'on en avait définitivement fini lors de l'épisode des 27 planètes… Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu « revenir » là bas…  
Isabelle : Mais c'est pas vrai … On arrivera jamais à s'en débarrasser …

Jack : Mesdames … S'il vous plait … Le Docteur …  
Isabelle : Ah oui, pardon… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il revenait d'un voyage sur Mars … il avait l'air … différent…  
Maud : Il s'était régénéré ?  
Isabelle : Non, c'était toujours lui, c'était sa personnalité qui avait changé. Il est passé un matin, comme ça …  
Maud : Comme ça ?  
Isabelle : Oui, c'est ce qui m'a parut étrange… il ne passe…  
Maud : … Jamais « comme ça » …  
Isabelle : Oui…

Maud : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
Isabelle : Rien… il est resté un moment silencieux puis, il est reparti en me disant qu'il serait « absent » un certain moment et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter… il savait maintenant ce qu'il avait à faire…  
Maud : Ce qu'il avait à faire ? Comment ça …  
Isabelle : Sur le moment, je n'en savais rien… mais lorsque l'épisode « The Water of Mars » a été diffusé, j'ai compris … Mais il était trop tard… Tu l'as vu ? Tu crois qu'il pourrait aller jusque là ?  
Maud : Je n'ai plus regardé Doctor Who depuis notre départ Isabelle… Je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé pour lui et les autres depuis 5 ans…  
Isabelle : QUOI ?  
Maud : On a choisis de tourner la page, tu comprends ?  
Isabelle : J'ai du mal …

Jack : Isabelle… Vous pouvez le joindre ?  
Isabelle : J'ai toujours son numéro… Mais j'ai jamais réessayé de l'appeler … Surtout depuis …  
Maud : Depuis ?  
Isabelle : Maud… Peu de temps après sa dernière venue chez moi, disons, 2 mois environ, il … il …  
Maud : Il quoi ?  
Isabelle : Il… s'est régénéré…  
Maud : QUOI ?  
Isabelle : Et depuis, je n'ai plus de nouvelles… sauf indirectement via la télévision…

Jack : Mais vous avez encore son numéro !  
Isabelle : Oui, jamais je ne m'en serais séparée …  
Jack : Vous pouvez venir nous rejoindre ?  
Isabelle : Heu… ben … ça dépend… où ?  
Jack : On est où ?  
Maud : Maintenon…  
Isabelle : QUOI ? Pendant tout ce temps, tu vivais à moins de deux heures de route de chez moi…  
Maud : Oui... je suis désolée…  
Isabelle : Donnez moi 2 heures, j'arrive !  
Maud : 2 rue des voyageurs, c'est près du château …

Isabelle nota l'adresse et raccrocha. Elle composa le numéro de Laurence, sa belle-sœur.

Isabelle : Lolo … j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service…  
Laurence : Que se passe t-il ?  
Isabelle : Je dois partir… un certain temps… Tu peux t'occuper de Willy et Gallifrey ?  
Laurence : Oui… Mais … Tu vas où ?  
Isabelle : Sauver le monde …  
Laurence : Tu as retrouvé le Docteur ?  
Isabelle : Non… Par contre j'ai retrouvé Maud et Ianto ... et Jack … enfin, pas notre Jack .. Enfin bon, je te tiens au courant ! Il faut qu'on retrouve le Docteur… Bye ..

Elle composa un autre numéro…  
_« Salut, ici Willy, laissez un message ! » _

Isabelle pesta intérieurement… elle laissa un message qui se voulait le plus rassurant possible, mais elle savait qu'il ne se laisserait pas prendre au piège … Partir à la recherche du Docteur… Ce n'était jamais un voyage anodin… Elle se promit de le rappeler dès son arrivée à Maintenon. Elle s'empara de son chat qui fit entendre son mécontentement par un miaulement sourd et dans un effort surhumain, se contorsionna pour fermer la porte à clé. Une fois sur le parking elle déposa son « monstre » sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture hybride et fila en direction de chez sa belle-sœur. Elle largua Gallifrey en deux temps trois mouvements et prit la route, direction Maintenon…

Une heure trente plus tard, la sonnette de l'entrée résonna. J'allais ouvrir. Isabelle se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Nous tombâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre et nous mîmes à pleurer…

Jack : Les femmes…  
Ianto : Je ne peux que plussoyer…

Isabelle s'écarta de moi et se dirigea vers Ianto qui la serra également contre lui, les yeux humides…

Jack : Tu peux parler …  
Ianto : Oi !

Puis Isabelle se tourna vers Jack et ne sut que faire … Il aurait été « le » Jack qu'elle connaissait… elle lui aurait sauté au cou … mais là … elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir …

Jack : ben, j'ai pas le droit à mon câlin aussi ?  
Isabelle : Bien sûr que si !

Et elle s'élança vers lui …

Maud : Jack… Je te présente Isabelle... Isabelle, je te présente Jack … Le mari de Gwen…

Isabelle se raidit et s'éloigna rapidement du Capitaine …

Jack : Jolie présentation Maud ... T'aurais pu attendre que le câlin soit terminé …  
Ianto : Attends qu'elle apprenne ça …  
Jack : Même pas peur !  
Ianto : Que tu dis…

Isabelle et moi nous regardâmes et éclatâmes de rire …

Jack : Je ne veux pas paraître malpoli, mais …  
Isabelle : Oui, je l'appelle…

Elle appuya sur une touche et le numéro pré-enregistré se composa automatiquement … Elle mit le haut parleur et nous attendîmes, impatients…

Une sonnerie… Au moins on savait que le numéro fonctionnait toujours …  
Deux sonneries… Bon, le Docteur et les téléphones, le temps qu'il le retrouve …  
Trois sonneries … Toujours rien…  
Quatre sonneries … _« Ça marche comment ce truc ? J'aime vraiment pas parler dans ces bidules là. Appuyer sur étoile ? *bip* Non, c'est pas ça. Ah oui ! là. Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur… messagerie… boîte vocale… non, ici le Docteur, je ne suis pas disponible pour le… » _(©Yeles)


	4. Look who's there ?

Cette voix, venue d'outre-espace, résonnait dans le salon. Isabelle s'était appuyée contre les étagères et je m'étais assise sur le sofa. Elle n'avait pas changé… enfin, plutôt, comme me l'avait appris Isabelle quelque temps auparavant, il n'avait pas changé son message de portable…

Maud : C'est le même message… Tu crois qu'il a encore le téléphone ?  
Isabelle : J'en sais rien…  
Ianto : Les filles… le téléphone…

Tellement assommées par ce que nous avions entendu, nous en avions oublié de raccrocher ou de laisser un message. Isabelle regarda l'appareil, releva les yeux vers moi me demandant silencieusement quoi faire … Je fis un signe avec ma main le long de mon cou lui signifiant qu'il faudrait mieux raccrocher.

Jack : Pourquoi vous n'avez pas laissé de message ?  
Maud : Réfléchis ! On lui dit quoi ? Après 5 ans … « Salut Doc … Comment vas ? Au fait, les Daleks sont de retour dans le monde de Pete … ça te dit un voyage ? »  
Isabelle : Elle a raison…  
Maud : Merci … Faut trouver un moyen de localiser le téléphone… si on le trouve, on a le Docteur… sauf …  
Isabelle : … s'il l'a perdu sur une lointaine planète…  
Maud : … ou oublié sur la table d'un resto dans le futur…  
Isabelle : …ou sur celle d'une taverne dans le passé …  
Jack : Je sens que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir … moi qui espérais rentrer rapidement…  
Maud : Tu es parti depuis combien de temps maintenant ?

Jack regarda sa montre et calcula mentalement …

Jack : 36 heures…  
Maud : ça veut dire…  
Jack : 36 000 morts…  
Maud : Alors il faut qu'on s'y mette rapidement …  
Isabelle : Mais de quoi il parle ?  
Maud : Les Daleks exterminent 1 000 personnes toutes les heures tant que le Docteur ne leur a pas été livré …  
Isabelle : QUOI ?

Jack : Même s'il ne nous est jamais venu à l'idée d'accéder à leurs exigences, le problème est tout autre … Nous n'avons PAS de Docteur dans notre monde …  
Isabelle : Et vous voulez leur donner le nôtre ?  
Jack : Non… Vous aussi vous pensez que l'on pourrait s'abaisser à ce point ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça … Il peut peut-être nous aider à les combattre avec son Tardis…

Maud : Isabelle, tu penses à la même chose que moi …  
Iasbelle : Gné ?  
Maud : Voyons… Rappelles toi… Comment contacter le Docteur si on n'a aucun moyen de le faire ?  
Isabelle : OOOHHhhhhh…. Mais oui … Bien sûr ! … Mais comment ?  
Maud : Il suffirait de lui envoyer un message…  
Jack : Lui envoyer un message ?  
Maud : Oui… Mais il y a un problème…  
Jack : Lequel ?  
Maud : Il nous faudrait avoir accès à la faille …  
Isabelle : Mais … Elle n'est pas sous le contrôle de Unit maintenant ?  
Maud : Si je crois…  
Isabelle : ça va pas être facile de s'infiltrer dans leurs installations…  
Jack : On a qu'à aller à Londres, je m'arrangerai avec cet Unit … quoi que ce soit …  
Maud : La faille de notre monde n'est pas à Londres Jack …  
Isabelle : Elle est à Cardiff …

Isabelle et moi, nous nous regardions ne sachant comment faire pour mettre notre idée en place … Il y aurait bien une solution… Mais elle prendrait un temps phénoménal si on devait tout expliquer à Martha Jones…

Jack : Maud, il faut que j'aille à Cardiff… Je ne peux me permettre de perdre plus de temps … Je verrai ce que je peux tenter une fois là-bas…  
Maud : Mais Jack, aller à Cardiff te prendra des heures…  
Jack : Pas avec ça !

Jack sortit de sa poche un engin relativement semblable aux dispositifs de voyages interdimensionels que Pete, Mickey et Jake avaient utilisés lors de l'attaque de Canary Warf pour arriver dans notre monde.

Maud : Je viens avec toi !  
Ianto : Je t'accompagne… J'appelle Gwen, elle pourra peut-être nous aider…  
Isabelle : N'essayez même pas de me laisser derrière !  
Maud : Isabelle … et Willy ?  
Isabelle : Il est avec Laurence… Je ne me fais pas de soucis …

Ianto avait composé le numéro de Gwen et s'entretenait avec elle.

Ianto : C'est bon, elle nous attend.  
Jack : Si tout le monde est prêt…

Jack entra les coordonnées que venait de lui donner Ianto et passa le dispositif autour de son cou puis tendit la main à Isabelle qu'elle s'empressa de prendre dans la sienne. Il fit de même dans ma direction et je tendis la mienne vers Ianto. Jack regarda l'appareil circonspect… Isabelle comprit et, sans qu'il le lui demande, appuya sur la surface rebondie centrale. Un flot de lumière remplit la pièce et l'instant d'après, nous étions tous les quatre alignés dans ce qui paraissait avoir été un salon avec devant nous Gwen, Rhys et cachée derrière les jambes de son père, la petite Toshiko.

Ianto : Gwen, Rhys… !  
Gwen : B….Bi.. Bienvenue…  
Maud : Jack ! Si mon salon ressemble à celui là, je t'étripe !  
Gwen : Jack ?  
Ianto : Gwen… il n'est pas le Jack que tu connais…  
Jack : Gwen…  
Maud : Jack… ce n'est pas ta Gwen ..  
Rhys : TA Gwen ?  
Maud : Rhys, Gwen… Voici le Capitaine Jack Harkness du Monde de Parallèle …  
Gwen : …  
Maud : Gwen, je sais que c'est difficile, j'ai eu la même réaction lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois…Mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas Jack…  
Gwen : C'est … C'est tellement lui…  
Toshiko : M'man… c'est qui ces gens ?  
Gwen : Des amis ma puce, de très vieux amis…  
Toshiko : Pourquoi ils ont cassé la maison ?  
Rhys : L'assurance ne couvrira jamais les dégâts … Arriver dans le jardin, c'était trop demander …  
Maud : On est désolé Rhys … on payera pour les réparations…  
Rhys : Laisse tomber …  
Gwen : Bon, Ianto a été très évasif … qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Jack : Je dois aller le plus près possible de la faille !  
Maud : Ianto tu restes pour leur expliquer ? Nous on se rend à Roald Dahl Place…  
Ianto : D'accord, mais fait attention… Faites tous attention !  
Gwen : La place est sous la surveillance d'Unit… Des gardes armés patrouillent autour toutes les 10 minutes. ça va pas être facile …  
Maud : J'ai une idée …On y va !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte et sortîmes sous le regard des trois Williams et de Ianto, soucieux. Gwen habitait à quelques minutes de la place. Nous nous arrêtâmes une centaine de mètres avant pour que je puisse leur exposer mon idée.

Maud : Jack, Unit te connaît, enfin connaît le Jack de cette dimension. Si tu arrives à te faire passer pour lui, on a une chance de passer !  
Isabelle : S'ils te posent des questions, demande à parler à Martha Jones ! elle confirmera tes dires !  
Jack : Martha Jones ? Qui c'est ?  
Maud : Une des anciennes compagnes du Docteur avec qui Jack a voyagé un moment. Isabelle, c'est une excellente idée !  
Jack : On y va ! On a perdu assez de temps …

Nous avançâmes rapidement vers le centre de la place essayant, pour ma part et pour celle d'Isabelle, de prendre un air déterminé.

Soldat : Halte là ! Cette zone est interdite aux civils !  
Jack : Capitaine Jack Harkness… laissez-moi passer !  
Soldat : Jack Harkness … Connais pas … Kurt, tu connais ?  
Kurt : Non.. Jamais entendu parler…  
Jack : Des sous-fifres… Je déteste avoir affaire aux sous-fifres… Mettez-moi en contact avec Martha Jones ! Elle pourra vous confirmer mon identité !

Le soldat s'empara de son portable et se mit en relation avec le QG. Au bout de 5 minutes, il tendit l'appareil à Jack.

Jack : Martha … oui c'est moi .. heu … oui, je suis revenu … si on peut dire … non rien, laisse tomber … non…. écoutes… j'ai besoin d'accéder à la faille.. oui ….maintenant c'est urgent … quoi … t'expliquer … non, désolé, je n'ai pas le temps… je te promets.. oui, je t'expliquerai après … merci …

Il redonna le téléphone au soldat qui écouta ce que Martha avait à lui dire.

Kurt : Très bien capitaine, le Docteur Jones se porte garante pour vous … Vous pouvez passer.  
Jack : Merci soldats .

Après que Jack leur ait fait un salut militaire rendu immédiatement par les deux hommes, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ancien emplacement de la tour de Torchwood.

Maud : C'est ici ... le point central de la faille.  
Isabelle : ça fait bizarre d'être là après …. De voir la place dans cet état… vide… sans la tour…  
Maud : Oui, je ressens la même chose … C'est aussi pour ça qu'on est parti de Cardiff ….  
Jack : Isabelle, j'ai besoin de votre téléphone.

Isabelle tendit son portable à Jack qui entreprit de le démonter. Il relia la puce au dispositif de voyage et le redonna à sa propriétaire.

Isabelle : Et maintenant ?  
Jack : Ecrivez-lui un message et lorsque vous serez prête à l'envoyer dites-le moi, j'actionnerai la faille.  
Isabelle : Je lui écris quoi ?  
Maud : Il faut que ce soit court mais que ça lui donne envie de venir… heu .._ URGENT… besoin d'aide… Isabelle et Maud _? Si on met nos deux prénoms, il accourra peut-être plus vite …  
Isabelle : Oui, je pense qu'il ne pourra pas ne pas venir si on lui demande de l'aide …

Isabelle écrivit le message sur l'écran tactile. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle le redonna à Jack qui appuya simultanément sur le bouton d'envoi et sur le contrôleur.  
Une lumière bleue transperça le sol et monta vers le ciel. Ce phénomène ne dura qu'une seconde… mais nous continuâmes à regarder l'endroit où elle avait disparu encore plusieurs minutes.

Isabelle : Et maintenant ?  
Maud : Il faut attendre…  
Jack : Combien de temps ?  
Maud : Je n'en sais rien, je suis désolée…  
Isabelle : Il peut très bien arriver dans cinq secondes comme dans un jour, une semaine… qui sait …  
Jack : Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre … Il faut que j'y retourne… On va essayer de contenir leur avancée… Si jamais il arrive, donnez-lui ceci, ça lui permettra de venir nous rejoindre directement au Hub…

Jack me tendit ce qui s'apparentait à une carte mémoire. Je la rangeai dans ma poche de jean et m'approchai de lui. Nos regards se croisèrent et nous tombâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Maud : Sois prudent, soyez tous prudents là bas … et …  
Jack : Ne t'inquiètes pas … Je prendrai soin de tes garçons… Isabelle, ravi de vous avoir rencontrée !

Il la serra dans ses bras également puis s'éloignant de quelques pas, il actionna son dispositif et disparu dans un éclair de lumière.  
Isabelle et moi nous retrouvâmes seules, plantées au centre de la place tandis que les deux soldats arrivaient en courant vers nous.

Soldat : Mais … c'était quoi ? Et où est le Capitaine Harkness ?  
Kurt : Et cette lumière bleue vers le ciel ?  
Isabelle : Il avait un coup de fil urgent à passer.  
Maud : Et il était attendu ailleurs, il en a profité pour prendre un raccourci…

Laissant les deux hommes abasourdis, nous nous dépêchâmes de retourner vers la maison de Gwen pour … Attendre …

Ianto avait raconté toute l'histoire à Gwen et Rhys durant notre absence, puis ce fut notre tour d'expliquer notre « mission » et le départ de Jack. Ianto en avait profité pour tenter de faire des cafés avec la vieille cafetière de Gwen et maintenant, nous étions tous avachis, Gwen et Rhys sur le sofa, Isabelle dans le fauteuil et Ianto et moi dans le canapé deux places faisant face à la fenêtre. Nous étions tous silencieux, attendant celui qui ne viendrait peut-être pas … Brisant le silence, Isabelle me demanda.

Isabelle : Dis Maud, tu crois qu'il l'a reçu …  
Maud : Notre message ?  
Isabelle : Oui ..  
Maud : J'espère…  
Isabelle : Moi aussi …  
Maud : J'espère surtout qu'il le recevra au bon moment …  
Isabelle : Comment ça ?  
Maud : Oui, la dernière fois, il a reçu le message …  
Isabelle et Maud : Trop tôt …  
Isabelle : Mais oui… Le message de …  
Isabelle et Maud : River Song …  
Maud : Si c'est le cas … j'espère qu'il l'aura à un moment de sa time line correspondant à nos rencontres … parce que sinon…  
Isabelle : Nos noms ne lui diront rien… et …  
Maud : ... il ne viendra peut-être pas … et surtout .. il va falloir faire attention …  
Isabelle : ... à ne pas faire de gaffes sur son « futur » !  
Maud : Oui …

Rhys (à Ianto) : Elles sont toujours comme ça ? finissant les phrases de l'autre, parlant en même temps ?  
Maud et Isabelle (le poing fermé, tendu vers le plafond, l'index et l'auriculaire relevés) : BOT's sisters !  
Ianto : Oui, elles le faisaient très souvent avant… Elles en avaient fait un jeu… et malgré l'éloignement, elles le font encore comme si ces 5 années n'avaient pas existé …

Voix : C'est ce qu'on appelle des âmes sœurs, dans le sens d'âmes prédestinées à se rencontrer, encore et encore … Par-delà le temps et l'espace …

Nous nous retournâmes vers la voix qui venait du couloir.

Voix : Si je me souviens bien ... Vous avez même été sœurs jumelles à l'époque de Louis XV. Hum … un peu entreprenantes d'ailleurs … Maud tu as même flirté avec Casanova ….


	5. Hello and Goodbye

_Quelques temps auparavant… ou après… ou pendant… heu… enfin bref …__  
__Quelque part à des années lumières de la Terre, à une date inconnue …_

Docteur :Oi ! Attention … C'est fragile !

Le Docteur était entouré d'une multitude d'enfants qui tendaient les mains vers le tournevis sonic qu'il essayait de mettre hors de portée de ces petits monstres. Il regrettait de l'avoir sorti de sa poche pour le leur montrer, car maintenant, ils voulaient tous le toucher, le regarder…

Voix : ça suffit ! rentrez tous maintenant !  
Docteur : Merci… Monsieur … ?  
Voix : Jasper  
Docteur : Merci Mr Jasper… Les enfants hein … Adorables mais parfois envahissants… Je suis le Docteur au fait …  
Jasper : Bienvenue en Armanie Docteur … ?  
Docteur : Juste le Docteur … C'est tout …  
Jasper : Alors, suivez- moi Docteur Cétou !  
Docteur : Non… Non… Juste Le Docteur, pas Docteur Cétou … Docteur …

Le Docteur suivit l'homme jusqu'à une sorte de hutte dans laquelle il entra, accompagné de deux autres personnes.

Jasper : Grand Roi d'Armanie, cet homme est arrivé tout à l'heure, il dit se nommer Le Docteur Cétou.  
Docteur : Non.. non… Excusez-moi votre altesse, je me nomme Le Docteur… pas le Docteur Cétou…

Il tendit la main qui tenait son papier psychique afin de lui prouver sa vraie identité vers le siège surélevé du roi et attendit.

Roi (déchiffrant) : UuuuRrrrrrrGEeeeeeeeNT…  
Docteur : Quoi ?  
Roi : B….b….be…sssssssoiiiiiiin d'aiiiiiiiiiiide …  
Docteur : Quoi ?  
Roi : Iiiiiiiisaaaaaaaaaabellle et Mauuuuuuud…  
Docteur : QUOI ?

Il retourna son papier psychique et fixa le message qui venait de s'y inscrire. _URGENT… besoin d'aide… Isabelle et Maud_. Son regard oscillait entre incompréhension et peur. Si elles avaient dû recourir à ce type d'échange, c'est qu'elles n'avaient pu le joindre autrement … ou qu'elles n'avaient pu faire autrement ... Ou … Que c'était leur dernière option…

Il rangea précipitamment son papier dans sa poche et fit une légère révérence au Roi.

Docteur : Votre Majesté, je suis aux regrets de devoir vous abandonner… j'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur votre peuple et sa culture, mais, j'ai un problème à résoudre.

Il s'élança vers la sortie, laissant les occupants ahuris. Il remonta la rue au pas de course, esquiva la nouvelle vague d'enfants qui venaient à sa rencontre et bifurqua afin d'atteindre le lieu de matérialisation de son Tardis. Il fouilla dans sa poche, retira la clé et ouvrit la porte.  
Une lumière mauve éclairait la salle principale. Le Docteur se figea contre les portes refermées. Il sortit le papier psychique et regarda à nouveau le message. La lumière se mit à clignoter à un rythme rapide.

Docteur : Ok ok … On y va !

Il s'approcha de la console et pianota sur le clavier la destination qu'il avait choisie. Il tourna une molette, baissa un levier, pompa et appuya sur le bouton validant ses manœuvres. Le Tardis activa le piston central et après quelques secousses se mit en marche.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue, il se précipita vers l'immeuble qui se trouvait en face et grimpa les marches jusqu'à l'étage souhaité. Il frappa à la porte mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il frappa plus fort à nouveau. Ce fut une autre porte qui s'ouvrit.

Voix : Vous cherchez Isabelle ?  
Docteur : Oui. Savez-vous où elle est ?  
Voix : Elle m'a dit qu'elle partait pour quelques temps. Il me semble qu'elle allait voir une amie…  
Docteur : Vous savez qui et où ?  
Voix : Arf, non, je sais pas, une amie qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps je crois …  
Docteur : Merci.

Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et remonta dans le Tardis… Assis devant son ordinateur, il n'avait plus qu'une option : Se rendre chez Maud en espérant les trouver là-bas.  
Pour la deuxième fois, il mit en route le Tardis. Il savait parfaitement où aller. Il ne quittait jamais vraiment de vue ses anciennes compagnes de voyage. Il vérifiait régulièrement qu'elles allaient bien. Il savait que Maud et Ianto avaient déménagé de Cardiff peu de temps après les événements de juillet 2009. Il savait également qu'ils s'étaient installés à Maintenon, non loin du lieu de leur première rencontre.

Il parqua le Tardis sur le parking de l'immeuble et se rua vers l'appartement du premier étage. De nouveau il frappa à la porte, et de nouveau il dut faire face à une porte close.

Docteur : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ça aurait été trop demandé de me donner l'adresse pour les retrouver ! Je ne suis pas sensé deviner tout par moi même !

Il retourna au Tardis et se maudissant intérieurement, fit ce qu'il aurait dû faire dès le début mais inquiet qu'il était, il s'était précipité tête baissée. Il triangula les données afin de trouver l'origine géographique du message envoyé par les deux amies.

La réponse ne fut pas longue à s'afficher : Cardiff.

Docteur : Mais comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! La Faille, il leur fallait la Faille pour pouvoir envoyer un message par-delà le temps et l'espace !

Avant de repartir, il chercha à localiser le téléphone portable d'Isabelle, pour avoir un point de chute précis. Il connaissait Cardiff, mais tout de même, s'il fallait qu'il fouille la ville entière… L'ordinateur l'informa de l'endroit où se trouvait le portable, ce qui lui confirma que Cardiff était bien sa destination.

Pour la dernière fois, enfin il l'espérait, il fit le voyage qui devait l'amener vers ses deux amies. Il atterrit dans la cour de la maison et s'avança vers la porte de derrière qu'il trouva entrouverte. Le tournevis à la main, il s'introduit dans la cuisine. Du salon, des voix lui provenaient :

_Rhys : Elles sont toujours comme ça ? Finissant les phrases de l'autre, parlant en même temps ?__  
__Maud et Yeles : BOT's sisters !__  
__Ianto : Oui, elles le faisaient très souvent avant… Elles en avaient fait un jeu… Et malgré l'éloignement, elles le font encore comme si ces 5 années n'avaient pas existé …_

Il s'adossa au montant de la porte et ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

Docteur : C'est ce qu'on appelle des âmes sœurs, dans le sens d'âmes prédestinées à se rencontrer, encore et encore … Par-delà le temps et l'espace …

Cinq visages se tournèrent alors dans sa direction.

Docteur : Si je me souviens de certaines de mes « recherches » … Vous avez même été sœurs jumelles à l'époque de Louis XV. Hum … Un peu entreprenantes d'ailleurs … Maud tu as même flirté avec Casanova ….

Yeles & Maud : DOCTEUR !  
Docteur : Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ?

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire un mouvement, Isabelle se jeta dans ses bras. J'aurais probablement fait de même si je n'avais pas été discrètement retenue par les bras de Ianto dans lesquels je m'étais calée peu avant…

D'un regard, je lui fis comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'agir de la sorte et desserrant son étreinte, il me laissa aller saluer mon vieil ami. L'accolade fut comme dans mes souvenirs, chaleureuse et réconfortante.

Le Docteur s'avança vers le reste des personnes présentes dans la salle. Il salua Rhys et Gwen, la félicitant pour son action durant l'épisode des 27 planètes et se retourna vers Ianto.

Docteur : Ianto ! Toujours en forme à ce que je vois !  
Ianto : On essaye…

Ianto s'avança vers le Docteur, la main tendue vers lui. Le Docteur s'en empara et l'attira vers lui pour une accolade plus amicale…

Maud : Oi ! Là c'est moi qui vais être jalouse … Mais avant toute chose … Et désolée d'être si terre à terre, mais pour vous ? On en est où ? Parce qu'il serait regrettable de vous spoiler votre avenir …  
Docteur : Pardon ?  
Isabelle : Mais oui… c'est ce qu'on craignait… On est en quelle année pour vous ?  
Docteur : heu … difficile à dire … vous savez le temps et l'espace ce n'est pas une stricte progression de cause à effet, mais en fait, d'un point de vue non-linéaire et non-subjectif c'est plus comme une grosse balle de …  
Isabelle : Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey... stuff…  
Docteur : Ah… Je l'ai déjà sortie celle-là ?  
Maud : Ouaip ! Sinon, en temps terrien… votre dernier voyage remonte à quelle date ?  
Docteur : Je dirais … 2009…  
Maud : Aoutch… Quel mois ?  
Docteur : Pourquoi est-ce si important ?  
Isabelle : Nous sommes en 2014 … On ne veut pas vous en dire trop sur votre futur …  
Docteur : 2014 ?

Le Docteur dans sa précipitation n'avait même pas fait attention à la date. Ses méninges se mirent à fonctionner à vitesse grand V…

Docteur : Alors … ça fait … 5 ans qui nous séparent de notre « dernière » rencontre…  
Maud : Spoilers …  
Docteur : Pour moi, ça fait que … hum… quelques mois… six ou huit je dirais … mais bon, il est toujours difficile de quantifier le temps lorsque l'on voyage à bord du Tardis …  
Isabelle : Ok, donc vous savez pour …  
Docteur : Oui… Je … Je suis sincèrement désolé… Mais je ne l'ai su que beaucoup trop tard et quand bien même, c'est un point fixe, je ne peux malheureusement rien faire …  
Maud : Et vous comptez aller faire un tour sur Mars prochainement ?  
Docteur : Comment sais-tu ça ? C'est la destination que j'ai choisie pour mon prochain voyage !  
Isabelle : Ok, donc maintenant on sait à quoi nous en tenir… Ce qu'on peut dire et ce qu'on doit éviter de mentionner …  
Maud : Oui, enfin moi, j'en sais beaucoup moins que toi tout de même…  
Isabelle : à qui la faute …  
Maud : Je croyais que tu ne m'en voulais plus …  
Isabelle : Laisse-moi le temps de digérer …  
Ianto : Humm… Les filles…  
Yeles et Maud : Quoi ?

Essayant de briser le froid qui s'était installé, le Docteur décida d'en revenir au but de sa visite.

Docteur : Bon, vous disiez que c'était urgent …  
Maud : Oui … C'est… comment expliquer ça sans paraître démente? ça fait quelques temps que je rêve de William et Eliot…  
Docteur : Tes fils…  
Maud : Oui… Au début les rêves étaient normaux, puis ils ont commencé à se transformer en cauchemars et puis ces cauchemars se sont manifestés alors que j'étais pleinement réveillée…  
Ianto : Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça ...  
Maud : Je pensais que je faisais une dépression après 5 ans loin d'eux… je ne voulais pas t'embêter …  
Docteur : Comment se sont-ils manifestés ?  
Maud : Je les entendais hurler des avertissements : Attention ! À gauche ! Baisse-toi ! … et puis ...  
Ianto : Elle a perdu connaissance… je l'ai retrouvée inconsciente dans la salle de bain à mon retour du travail. Et de nouveau quelque temps plus tard. Puis la manifestation la plus étrange fut lorsqu'elle fut projetée contre le mur …  
Docteur : projetée ?  
Ianto : Oui littéralement…  
Maud : Non, j'ai dû trébucher…  
Ianto : Je sais ce que j'ai vu …  
Docteur : Étrange…  
Maud : Lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital, dans mes rêves, j'ai vu Torchwood Londres détruit, le Hub avait explosé… et …  
Docteur : Torchwood Londres ? Ne me dites pas qu'ils l'on reconstruit ?  
Maud : Non Docteur … le Torchwood de John et Rose, celui du monde parallèle…

A l'évocation du nom de Rose, le regard du Docteur s'embruma légèrement.

Maud : Et suite à cette vision, je me suis réveillée en sursaut et il était là, devant moi …  
Docteur : Qui ?  
Maud : Jack …  
Docteur : Jack ? Pour être bien clair … Tu parles duquel ?  
Maud : Du Jack du Monde de Pete…  
Docteur : Mais c'est impossible… Comment ? Où est-il ?  
Isabelle : Il est reparti… Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps… Il avait un appareil du genre de ceux utilisés lors de Canary Warf…  
Docteur : S'ils ont décidé de rouvrir la faille, c'est que ça doit être grave …  
Maud : Docteur … Ce sont les Daleks…  
Docteur : Oh non… pas eux … pas encore…  
Isabelle : Et ils exterminent 1000 personnes toutes les heures tant que le Docteur ne leur est pas livré…  
Maud : Et le problème, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas de Docteur dans cette dimension, du moins, ils ne l'ont jamais rencontré et apparemment s'il existe, il ne s'occupe pas de la Terre…  
Docteur : Impossible…

_Wiliam : Eliot ! Eliot ! Jack tu as vu Eliot ? ELIOT !__  
__Jack : Non…__  
__Wiliam : ELIOT !_

Maud : Oh mon dieu… ça recommence …  
Ianto : Quoi ?  
Maud : Les Voix … Eliot …

Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonic et me « scanna » … La moue qu'il fit en voyant les résultats ne me redonna pas confiance, bien au contraire…

Isabelle : Maud …  
Ianto : Maud ?  
Maud : Quoi ?  
Isabelle : Tu… Tu … T'effaces …

Le Docteur cherchait à arrêter le phénomène en enchaînant les combinaisons de codes de son tournevis, mais apparemment rien ne fonctionnait. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais s'effaçait au fur et à mesure pour laisser place à une vision d'apocalypse.

Maud : Docteur ?  
Docteur : Allez ! Marche ! Tu vas marcher oui !

J'avais maintenant les deux lieux qui se superposaient devant mes yeux… ainsi que les personnes présentes dans les deux pièces. Je voyais Yeles près de Ianto qui avait les larmes aux yeux, le Docteur qui s'acharnait sur son sonic, Gwen et Rhys qui étaient immobiles et en même temps, je voyais Rose, John, Tosh, Jack et mes deux fils.

Maud : Jack !  
Docteur : Jack ?  
Ianto : Que lui arrive t-il ?  
Docteur : J'ai l'impression qu'elle se trouve à deux endroits en même temps… Qu'elle « voyage » en ce moment même vers le monde de Pete et si je n'arrive pas à arrêter le processus, elle va se retrouver là bas…

La voix du Docteur devenait de plus en plus faible, contrairement à celle de Jack qui me parvenait de plus en plus nettement.

Jack : Tu l'as trouvé ? Il va venir …  
Maud : Oui…  
Ianto : Oui quoi .  
Maud : Il va venir …  
Ianto : Qui ? Mais à qui elle parle ?  
Isabelle : Je pense qu'elle parle à Jack…  
Maud : Il faut juste que … Docteur ?  
Docteur : Oui Maud ?  
Maud : Prenez ceci…

Je tendis la main vers la pâle silhouette du Docteur. A l'intérieur, une carte à puce se distinguait à peine. Le Docteur positionna sa main en dessous de la mienne et je fis tomber la carte qui atterrit dans le creux de sa main.

Docteur : Je te ramènerai Maud …  
Maud : Ianto, je t'aime…  
Ianto : Moi …

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je m'étais totalement évaporée. Dans l'autre monde, je faisais face à des regards interrogateurs et suspicieux. Seul celui de Jack était bienveillant.

Jack : William, Eliot, dites bonjour à votre mère !


	6. Knock three times

William : Oncle Jack ! Ce n'est pas notre mère !  
Eliot : ça fait seulement 5 ans qu'elle est partie, on s'en souvient !  
William : Et puis, elle a quoi ? 30 ans, 35 ?  
Eliot : Notre mère en aurait …  
Maud : J'en aurais 53 ans et j'en ai 31.  
Eliot : Donc vous ne pouvez pas être notre mère…  
William : C'est impossible...  
Maud : Pourtant, vous devriez savoir mieux que quiconque qu'impossible n'appartient pas au vocabulaire de Torchwood.  
Jack : Les gars, je vous assure que c'est bien Maud… Je l'ai retrouvée grâce à ses ondes cérébrales… C'est bien votre mère…  
Wiliam : Prouvez-le !  
Rose : Les garçons… Voyons… Je pense qu'il va vous falloir un peu de temps pour vous habituer… Pour que nous nous habituions… Mais je pense que Jack a raison, c'est votre mère… J'ai été assez proche d'elle durant plus de 20 ans pour la « reconnaître »…  
William : Et qui nous dit que ce n'est pas une ruse des Daleks pour nous infiltrer ?  
Eliot : Comment peut-on être sûrs ?  
John : William, Eliot… Je pense qu'elle doit savoir des choses que vous et elle êtes les seuls à connaître. Posez-lui des questions…

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et acceptèrent de jouer le jeu. La première question vint de William.

William : Qu'est-ce que ma mère m'a dit lorsque j'ai refusé d'aller dormir après avoir été terrifié par le remake de « Alien » quand j'avais 6 ans ?  
Maud : Que de tels monstres existaient, qu'ils étaient réels, mais qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur car papa et maman s'en occupaient.  
William : …  
Eliot : Quel est le secret que notre mère nous a confié quelques jours avant sa disparition ?  
William : Bonne question frangin ! Seule notre mère peut le savoir vu qu'on en a parlé à personne… En tous cas pas moi ..  
Eliot : Moi non plus !

Tous les visages étaient tournés vers moi, attendant ma réponse et la confirmation ou l'infirmation de celle-ci par les jumeaux.

Maud : C'était la veille de mon « départ », je vous ai fait venir dans la chambre, vous ai dit de vous asseoir sur le lit, en face de moi et je vous ai dit …

Ma voix se cassait au fur et à mesure que ce secret refaisait surface. C'était quelque chose à laquelle je m'étais interdit de repenser, j'en avais jamais parlé à quiconque dans l'autre monde, même pas à mon époux.

Maud : Je vous ai dit que j'allais vous dire un secret et qu'il ne fallait pas le dire à votre père… que vous alliez avoir… une petite sœur…

Je m'assis à même le sol, le visage en larmes. Les garçons ne cherchèrent pas à avoir d'autres informations et s'avancèrent vers moi. Ils s'accroupirent à mes cotés et me serrèrent dans leurs bras.

William : On est désolés maman…  
Eliot : Pardon…  
Maud : Vous deviez vérifier, c'est ce que votre père et moi vous avons appris… ne soyez pas désolés… Vous m'avez tellement manqué !  
William : Toi aussi maman…  
Maud : Tous les jours je voyais vos visages… je vous parlais, vous racontais ma vie, loin de vous…

Je sortis de dessous mon tee-shirt un médaillon en argent en forme de cœur.

Eliot : Le médaillon ! Tu l'as gardé…  
Maud : Je ne m'en sépare jamais !

Jack, Rose, John, Gwen et Tosh nous laissèrent quelques instants, pour nous retrouver. Mais le temps était compté et Jack s'avança vers nous et me posa la main sur l'épaule.

Jack : Maud, le temps presse, il va venir, tu es sûre ?

Je levais les yeux vers lui et lui fit un signe de tête avant d'ajouter.

Maud : Avant de complètement disparaître dans mon monde, j'ai eu le temps de lui donner la puce, Isabelle sait ce qu'il faut lui dire. Il viendra…  
John : Maud… Je sais que le fait d'être de nouveau ici doit te bouleverser, mais laisse-moi te dire que nous te remercions tous pour ce que tu as fait.  
Maud : Le problème John, c'est que je n'ai rien fait, je me suis juste évaporée, sans savoir comment… je n'ai vraiment pas fait grand chose.  
Rose : Tu as eu l'intelligence de lui donner la puce, avec elle, il nous retrouvera, j'en suis sûre.

Les jumeaux m'aidèrent à me relever et je m'avançais vers le reste des personnes présentes. J'avais l'impression d'être une jeunette parmi eux, alors que j'avais passé le même nombre d'années à leurs cotés. Ils avaient tous la cinquantaine, John un peu plus, mais son statut de demi Seigneur du Temps lui faisait paraître 15 ans de moins… Je tombais dans les bras de Toshiko ainsi que dans ceux de Rose, mes meilleurs amies de ce monde-ci, embrassait Owen Jr qui ressemblait beaucoup à son père, Donna, le « petit » Jack et me retrouvai en face de John. Il me serra dans ses bras.

John : Bienvenue chez toi. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment un moment très gai pour nous rendre visite.

Maud: En parlant de ça … Com.. Combien de morts ?  
John : Trop… Mais maintenant que le Docteur a nos coordonnées, ce sera, je l'espère bientôt de l'histoire ancienne.

_BANG BANG BANG …_

Des coups répétés résonnaient dans le Hub en provenance de la porte blindée. John se dirigea vers elle et posa sa main contre l'acier.

_BANG BANG BANG…_

Tout le monde sursauta. Qui… ou quoi pouvait faire ce bruit au-dehors ? Soudain mon téléphone sonna et lorsque je vis qui m'appelait, je crus rêver.

-

Ianto : Où est-elle ? Docteur ! Où est ma femme !  
Docteur : Je pense qu'elle est là-bas.  
Ianto : Où ça là bas ?  
Docteur : Dans le monde de Pete. Lorsque j'ai récupéré la carte, j'ai eu un rapide aperçu de ce qu'elle voyait et à mon avis, c'était le monde parallèle d'où tu viens.  
Isabelle: Vous en êtes sûr ?  
Docteur : Y'a qu'une façon d'en être sûrs !  
Isabelle : Vous plaisantez ?  
Docteur : ça ne te dit rien un petit voyage dans un monde parallèle ?  
Isabelle : Plutôt deux fois qu'une !  
Ianto : Je viens avec vous !  
Docteur : C'était évident.

Les trois compagnons firent leurs adieux à la famille Williams et retournèrent dans le Tardis. Le Docteur s'approcha de la console centrale et commença à décrypter les informations contenues dans la puce. Isabelle s'assit sur le siège à coté de lui et Ianto se dirigea machinalement vers la machine à café et en proposa aux deux autres qui acceptèrent avec plaisir.

Isabelle : Docteur ?  
Docteur : Oui ?  
Isabelle : Je croyais que le passage entre nos deux mondes était définitivement fermé. Comment va-t-on réussir à s'y rendre  
Docteur : Jack a réussi avec un dispositif relativement simple, le Tardis ne devrait pas avoir de difficultés à calculer la fréquence dimensionnelle qui permet d'ouvrir une faille spacio-temporelle. Il faudra simplement la refermer à notre retour.  
Ianto : Voilà les cafés !  
Isabelle : Merci Ianto. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, on va la retrouver ta douce.  
Ianto : Tu ne devrais pas venir avec nous Isabelle, tu as un fils ici, imagine que nous ne parvenions pas à revenir.  
Isabelle : Je t'arrête tout de suite Ianto… j'ai vécu assez d'aventures pour savoir ce que je risque … et tant que je suis avec le Docteur …  
Docteur : Il n'a pas tort Isabelle, ce voyage-ci peut être sans retour…  
Isabelle : Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! J'ai pris ma décision ! Et je ne changerai pas d'avis ! Un point c'est tout.

Ni Ianto, ni le Docteur n'eurent le courage de contredire leur amie. Ils se penchèrent ensemble sur les équations qui défilaient sur l'écran, sans dire un mot de plus. Dix minutes plus tard, le Docteur s'écria :

Docteur : On y est ! Accrochez-vous … On est parti !  
Isabelle : En espérant qu'on ne rencontre pas le même problème que vous avez eu la dernière fois… enfin, vous avez pu le résoudre, mais bon, si on pouvait éviter …  
Docteur : c'est effectivement une possibilité Isabelle… Mais s'il faut que je donne encore 10 années pour recharger le cœur du Tardis, je le ferai !

Isabelle sourit faiblement en réponse au grand sourire qui barrait le visage du Docteur. Savait-il qu'il ne lui restait même pas un dixième de ce temps à vivre sous cette forme… Non, il ne pouvait le savoir, il n'était pas encore allé sur Mars, il n'avait pas encore choisi d'enfreindre la plus élémentaire des règles des seigneurs du temps, il n'avait pas encore dépassé les limites. Elle fit rapidement le calcul, un peu plus de deux mois avant sa régénération en Eleven… Mais pour lui, combien d'aventures vivrait-il en deux mois ? Il avait le temps de vivre plusieurs vies humaines s'il voulait… Elle vida son esprit et se cala dans le siège tout en fixant la colonne centrale. Le Docteur actionna le levier et le Tardis commença son voyage.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les premières secousses se firent sentir, les lumières clignotaient à un rythme infernal, de la fumée s'échappait des grilles du sol, des étincelles sortaient de la console. Le Tardis était malmené et le Docteur s'accrochait à ce qu'il pouvait tout en le manœuvrant pour garder la trajectoire. Les secousses se firent plus violentes, Isabelle glissa de son siège et atterrit près d'une des arcades intérieures et s'y agrippa de toutes ces forces. Ianto n'était pas mieux loti. Une dernière secousse le propulsa à terre tandis que la console explosait. Puis toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Plus aucun bruit n'était perceptible.

Isabelle : Docteur ?

Pas de réponse.

Isabelle : DOCTEUR !  
Docteur : Oui ! Je suis là !

Il sortit de la trappe située sous la console avec dans sa main, le même petit accumulateur d'énergie qui était resté alimenté la première fois qu'il avait voyagé d'une dimension à l'autre. Un immense sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Il prit l'objet dans ses mains et souffla dessus le faisant briller d'une lueur verte.

Docteur : Dix ans de plus partis en fumée !  
Isabelle : Il sera rechargé dans combien de temps ?  
Docteur : Environ 24 heures.  
Ianto : On a donc 24 heures pour trouver Maud et les Daleks.  
Docteur : ça c'est du challenge ! Allons-y Alonzo !

Le Docteur rangea l'accumulateur dans sa poche de costume et se précipita vers la porte de sortie. Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva face à une porte cylindrique en acier.

Isabelle : Où sommes-nous ?  
Ianto : Au niveau -9 de l'immeuble de Canary Warf.  
Isabelle : Comment sais-tu ça Ianto ?  
Ianto : Nous sommes à Torchwood et ça, c'est la porte du Hub.  
Docteur : Y aurait-il par le plus grand des hasards un interphone ou une sonnette ?  
Ianto : Non, seul un code secret permet d'y entrer. Laissez-moi essayer le mien.

Ianto composa le code sur le clavier mais rien ne se passa.

Ianto : Soit ils l'ont désactivé après mon départ, soit ils sont en quarantaine et seuls eux peuvent nous ouvrir de l'intérieur…  
Docteur : Alors, nous allons le faire à l'ancienne…  
Isabelle : C'est à dire ?  
Docteur : On va frapper à la porte !

Le Docteur leva le poing et frappa coups. Aucune réponse.

Isabelle : Vous croyez qu'on arrive à temps ?  
Docteur : ne soit pas défaitiste …

Il recommença : _BANG BANG BANG_

Toujours aucune réponse.

Docteur : Isabelle, vous avez toujours votre téléphone ?  
Isabelle : Bien sûr, il ne me quitte jamais…  
Docteur : Donne-le moi… Je vois que tu n'en a pas changé... Voyons… une petite mise à jour et … voilà il est opérationnel ici ! C'est bon… Appelle-la.  
Isabelle : Appelle-la… ? Qui … Maud ? Mais je ne sais même pas si elle a son téléphone sur elle !  
Docteur : ça vaut le coup d'essayer… si elle est derrière cette porte, elle nous ouvrira, si non, elle nous dira où nous devons aller pour les retrouver.

Isabelle composa le numéro et attendit. A la première sonnerie, une voix familière lui répondit.

Maud : Isabelle ? Mais …  
Isabelle : Dis-moi que tu es dans le Hub de Torchwood !  
Maud : Oui… mais … Comment sais tu ça ? Où es-tu ?  
Isabelle : Juste derrière la porte ! Ouvrez-nous !

Je me tournais vers John qui était toujours près de la porte.

Maud : Ouvre ! C'est eux !  
Jack : Le Docteur est là ?  
Maud : Oh que oui, il est là … Sinon, je ne vois pas comment Isabelle pourrait être de l'autre coté.

John enclencha le déverrouillage d'urgence. Un grincement strident s'éleva dans la pièce. La lourde porte pivota sur elle-même, laissant apparaître petit à petit trois personnes devant une boîte en bois bleue.

A peine avait-elle terminé de s'ouvrir que j'aperçus Ianto de l'autre coté et lui sautait dans les bras, suivit de très près par William et Eliot qui avaient bien évidemment reconnu leur père. Le Docteur serra la main de John puis tourna son regard vers celle qu'il avait laissée ici, il y a un an pour lui, mais beaucoup plus pour elle. Il s'avança lentement vers Rose et ils s'étreignirent longuement.

Isabelle était restée en retrait laissant ses amis à leurs retrouvailles. Mais c'était sans compter sur Gwen qui s'empressa de venir la rejoindre pour la présenter aux autres occupants du Hub.


	7. Welcome in the Pete's World

Gwen : Gwen Harkness-Cooper, enchantée !

Isabelle tendit la main à la jeune femme qui la prit dans ses bras.

Isabelle : Harkness-Cooper … Maud me l'avait pourtant dit … mais c'est tout de même étrange à entendre … Dans mon monde, vous êtes mariée avec Rhys Williams, un homme tout à fait charmant mais un peu bourru …  
Gwen : Et bien à ce que je vois, mes goûts sont à peu près semblables dans votre monde et le mien … j'ai un faible pour les charmants bourrus …

Jack qui avait entendu se fendit d'un « Oi » de protestation, pour le principe … Isabelle et Gwen éclatèrent de rire. Pour ma part, je m'arrachais à mes retrouvailles avec mes fils pour aller rejoindre Isabelle et la présenter aux autres membres de Torchwood. Je l'emmenais tout d'abord faire la connaissance de mes jumeaux.

Isabelle : j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous deux … William, Eliot … Maud tu ne m'avais pas dit à quel point ils tenaient de leur père !  
Maud : c'était moins flagrant à l'époque, mais effectivement tu as raison…  
William : Bienvenue Isabelle… Nous aussi nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de la fameuse tante de BOT à l'époque …  
Eliot : Je plussoie mon frangin …

Je continuais les présentations avec Toshiko et … Owen jr qui s'était réinstallé à un ordinateur et fixait l'écran.

Maud : Tu reconnais Toshiko. Et je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de te présenter le jeune homme qui, apparemment, a hérité de la geek attitude de sa mère… et du physique de son père …

Je jetais un clin d'œil complice à Toshiko qui répondit :

Toshiko : Et pas que le physique …  
Maud : Oui apparemment il a aussi hérité de son asociabilité …  
Isabelle : Ravie… oserais-je avancer qu'il est allergique à la campagne ?  
Toshiko : Mortellement allergique …

Nous rimes de bon cœur et Owen Jr nous gratifia aimablement d'un signe vague de la main et d'un grognement semblant dire « ouais ouais, c'est ça, bonjour… »

J'avais gardé John et Rose pour la fin …

Maud : Isabelle, laisse-moi te présenter Mr et Mme John Smith et leurs enfants Donna et Jack…

Isabelle marqua un instant de pause devant la photographie vivante qui était devant elle. John lui tendit la main qu'elle s'empressa de prendre. Il déposa son autre main sur son épaule et lui dit :

John : Isabelle, nous te remercions de ta présence. Nous savons que tu as laissé ta famille derrière toi pour venir nous aider … c'est déraisonnable car terriblement dangereux… Mais nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible… donc merci.

Isabelle fixait John dans les yeux et ressentait la même sensation de réconfort et de bien être qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était près du Docteur. Rose s'approcha d'elle et, la soustrayant aux mains de son époux, elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement.

Rose : Isabelle, merci. Et puisque personne n'a eu la présence d'esprit de te le dire, fais comme chez toi ici et surtout tutoie nous... Tu es la meilleure amie de Maud et donc notre amie.  
Isabelle : Merci Rose...

Puis réalisant soudain devant qui elle était ...

Isabelle : Si un jour on m'avait dit que je parlerai à Rose Tyler... Je pensais que ce c'était du domaine de l'impossible... Mais quand on côtoie le Docteur, on devrait savoir que rien n'est impossible ... J'aurais dû m'en douter ...

Puis passant son regard de John à Rose...

Isabelle : J'ai beau le savoir, j'ai beau l'avoir vu et revu des dizaines de fois à la télévision, ça fait quand même un choc... laissez-moi vous dire Doc ... heu John ... que le poids des ans vous va à ravir ...

Le Docteur qui s'était rapproché de Jack pour discuter pendant que je faisais les présentations se retourna et lança :

Ten : Elle a raison, maintenant que je vois à quoi je ressemble avec les cheveux gris, je me dis que j'aimerais bien que ma prochaine régénération soit la plus loin possible ...

Un voile gris se forma dans les yeux d'Isabelle et les miens. Nous savions pertinemment qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'à connaître ses premiers cheveux gris... Isabelle eut le réflexe de changer de sujet et de se recentrer sur le couple devant elle... mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas mieux ...

Isabelle : Si vous saviez combien nous l'avons espérée cette vision : Rose et "son Docteur" réunis à jamais pour vivre leur vie ensemble, heureux...

Je me raclais rapidement la gorge pour signifier à Isabelle qu'il valait peut-être mieux éviter d'aller plus loin dans le sujet, vu que j'avais aperçu le Docteur se raidir subrepticement lorsqu'il avait entendu la fin de la phrase " vivre leur vie ensemble, heureux..." Jack qui avait compris qu'un malaise commençait à s'installer, coupa court à la conversation et aux présentations.

Jack: Désolé de vous interrompre mais nous on a du pain sur la planche devant nous... Dois-je vous rappeler que nous devons trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser des Daleks...  
John : Tu as raison ... Docteur, Jack, Gwen... en salle de réunion. Ianto, si tu veux nous accompagner, tu es bien évidement le bienvenu, tu fais toujours partie de l'équipe.  
Ianto : avec plaisir John, j'apporte les cafés ?  
John : Comme au bon vieux temps …  
William: Et nous ?  
John : Pour l'instant vous restez ici... tous autant que vous êtes ! On vous tiendra au courant des avancées et du plan que l'on aura trouvé.  
Eliot : C'est toujours pareil ... Quand est-ce qu'on aura le droit d'être traités comme des adultes?  
Ianto : Je suppose, quand vous aurez fait vos preuves... Si John a décidé de ne pas vous inclure dans la réunion, c'est qu'il a ses raisons!  
Donna : De toutes façons, il vous a déjà donné votre chance et vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous disputer sur la stratégie à mettre en place, Papa a dû vous séparer avant que vous ne vous entretuiez !  
Maud : Vous vous êtes battus !  
Donna : Ils n arrêtent pas ... Dès que l'un a une idée, l'autre prend automatiquement le contre-pied... on dirait qu'ils le font exprès ...  
Maud : Oh... ils n'ont donc pas changé eux non plus ...

William et Eliot se renfrognèrent et du haut de leur 19 ans se mirent à bouder en restant statiques et en croisant leurs bras sur leur torse. Je crus m'être retrouvée une dizaine d'années en arrière. Le jeune Jack et les jumeaux allèrent retrouver Owen Jr et Donna resta avec Tosh dans la salle du Hub. Tosh avait quitté Torchwood depuis longtemps et Donna n'avait jamais exprimé l'envie d'intégrer l'équipe, contrairement aux 4 garçons, elles étaient uniquement présentes dans les locaux pour leur sécurité.

Ianto s'était automatiquement dirigé vers le percolateur et après quelques secondes d'observation, il avait commencé à le faire fonctionner et une très bonne odeur de café frais s'éleva dans le Hub. Rose nous entraîna, Isabelle et moi, dans la salle de repos, pour que nous puissions discuter tranquillement. En effet, elle brûlait d'envie de nous poser une question depuis qu'elle avait remarqué notre réaction lorsque le Docteur avait évoqué ses futurs cheveux gris…

Ianto arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec pour chacune d'entre nous LE café désiré, puis il alla rejoindre les autres dans la salle de réunion, avec un plateau contenant 5 tasses. Dès qu'il fut parti, Rose posa son regard sur moi. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Rose : C'est inévitable ?

Je compris tout de suite ce dont elle parlait

Maud : ça s'est déjà produit pour nous. Mais pas encore pour lui... comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte.  
Rose : On ne peut rien faire ?  
Isabelle : C'est un point fixe Rose et comme tout point fixe, on ne peut le changer ... bien que ...  
Rose : Bien que ?  
Isabelle: Comment t'expliquer ? On va dire qu'il a un peu "dépassé" les bornes ... Et brisé quelques règles élémentaires ...  
Rose : Comment ça ?  
Isabelle : Il a altéré le cours de l'histoire en intervenant dans la vie de certains de ses amis ... Il est allé chercher sa récompense pour les bienfaits accomplis durant sa dixième incarnation...  
Rose : ça ne ressemble pas au Docteur que j'ai connu ...  
Isabelle : Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait plus personne avec lui pour l'arrêter...  
Rose : Personne ?  
Maud : Non, je t'avais dit pour Donna... Après elle, il n'a apparemment pris aucune compagne... Il a voyagé seul.  
Isabelle : Et un jour, il a atterri sur Mars. Et c'est là que ...

La voix d'Isabelle s'étrangla. Je savais qu'elle avait été extrêmement touchée par cet épisode. Elle avait eu, comment dire, une relation plus développée que celle que j'avais eue avec lui. Et de plus, inconsciemment, je pense, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir perçu en lui, lors de sa dernière visite, son désespoir et sa frustration grandissante.

Maud : Je ne pourrais pas te dire grand chose sur ce qui s'est passé après ... juste qu'il a choisi de briser la règle de non intervention sur les points fixes de l'histoire en sauvant une scientifique qui aurait dû mourir ... Et ce choix s'est avéré être le mauvais... de retour sur Terre, elle s'est suicidée afin que l'histoire reprenne son cours normal... cela a tellement perturbé le Docteur qu'il en a un peu pété les plombs apparemment ... Puis Ood Sigma lui est apparu, lui demandant de venir le retrouver... et ensuite ... je n'en sais pas plus ... juste qu'Isabelle m'a dit qu'il s'était régénéré peu de temps après.  
Rose : Pourquoi n'en sais-tu pas plus ? Tu n'as plus voyagé avec lui après ton retour ?  
Maud : C'est compliqué... J'ai vécu une dernière aventure avec lui et Isabelle à Villengard. Puis il y a eu l'épisode des 456... La destruction de Torchwood et ...  
Isabelle : La mort de Ianto, le sacrifice qu'à dû faire Jack, son départ...  
Maud: Et comme avec "mon" Ianto, nous vivions à Cardiff, nous avons décidé de nous en aller pour Gwen, pour Rhiannon...  
Isabelle: Ils ont disparu pendant 5 années.  
Rose : Disparu ?  
Maud : Oui, nous voulions oublier... nous voulions recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs... et à Cardiff c'était impossible.  
Rose : Je comprends... Mais et le Docteur ? Pourquoi s'est-il régénéré ?  
Isabelle : Un simple concours de circonstance... un choix d'une autre personne qui pensait bien faire... Il avait réussi à sauver la Terre; tout se finissait bien, la prophétie des Oods n'allait pas se réaliser...

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'isabelle qui continuait son histoire, mais également sur les miennes et celles de Rose. Je l'entendais pour la première fois : Les Oods prévenant le Docteur, le retour du Maître, Wilf, les quatre coups, l'affrontement entre les deux anciens amis, l'appareil alien, la transformation de tous les humains Maître. Isabelle continua son récit avec le retour de Gallifrey et des TimeLords, la véritable histoire de la fin de la Guerre du Temps, le sacrifice qu'avait dû faire le Docteur à cette époque pour sauver l'univers. Rose et moi étions absorbées par le récit de mon amie.

Isabelle : Puis le Docteur a dû faire de nouveau le choix crucial : sa race ou celle des humains... son choix fut le même. Il détruisit l'appareil et, par la même occasion, choisit de ne pas tuer le Maître qui se "sacrifia" en emmenant avec lui le Lord Président et son cortège. Et c'est après qu'il entendit les 4 coups fatidiques ... il avait cru pendant quelques secondes qu'il avait réussi. Mais Wilf, le grand-père de Donna s'était enfermé dans un caisson afin de sauver un scientifique ... et il ne pouvait sortir. Les radiations menaçaient de le tuer... Le Docteur ne put se résoudre à le laisser ... à le sacrifier pour se sauver lui-même ... il le libéra et emmagasina en lui les radiations mortelles.  
Rose : Mon Dieu... et il s'est régénéré ?  
Isabelle : Non pas tout de suite ...  
Rose & Maud : Comment ça ?  
Isabelle : Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour retarder l'inévitable, cela étant, il a décidé d'aller chercher ses "récompenses"...  
Rose : Ses récompenses ?  
Isabelle : Oui... il a de nouveau altéré le cours du temps en interférant dans la vie de certaines personnes...  
Maud : Qui?  
Isabelle : Il a sauvé Martha et Mickey d'un Sontarien, il a évité à Luke de se faire renverser par une voiture. Il a rendu une visite à la descendante de Joan Redfern, Verity Lambert, lui justifiant par sa présence la véracité du livre qu'elle avait publié "le journal des choses impossibles". Puis il est allé au mariage de Donna, et lui a donné un cadeau, un ticket de loterie "venant de son père". Il a "offert" une sorte de consolation à Jack, en lui présentant Alonso Frame.  
Maud : Alonso ? Le Alonso de Allons-y Alonso ? Remarque ... il est plutôt mignon... et je suis sûre qu'il a plu à Jack ...  
Isabelle : Oh que oui ...  
Maud : et puis c'est comme le Docteur, Jack ne doit pas rester seul … il a porté le deuil assez longtemps …  
Isabelle : Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi …  
Rose : Il a eu le temps de faire tout ça avant de se régénérer.  
Isabelle : Étonnant mais oui... Il a même prit le temps de faire un dernier voyage... son cadeau … pour lui-même...  
Rose : Quoi ?  
Isabelle : Toi...  
Rose : Moi ? Mais je m'en souviendrais si je l'avais rencontré ...  
Isabelle: Il est allé te revoir une dernière fois... mais avant votre rencontre ... Il voulait juste t'apercevoir, je pense, sans interférer... Mais ...  
Rose : Mais ?  
Isabelle : La régénération commençait ... et tu l'as entendu...  
Rose : Quoi ?  
Isabelle : Rappelle-toi du jour de l'an 2005... Tu rentrais chez toi avec ta mère et vous étiez en bas du Powell Estate... tu as décidé d'aller voir Mickey et ta mère est rentrée seule. Et c'est là que tu l'as entendu ...  
Rose : Oh mon Dieu ... Je m'en souviens... L'homme se tenant au mur, que j'ai pris pour quelqu'un qui avait trop bu ... C'était ...  
Isabelle : C'était le Docteur... Oui...

Rose mit sa main sur sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot. Je n'étais pas mieux que Rose ...


	8. Ce n'était pas un rêve

Isabelle continua son récit …

Isabelle : à peine l'avais-tu quitté qu'il tenta de rejoindre le Tardis, ce qu'il fit difficilement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il le lança et ...  
Maud : Il s'est régénéré ?  
Isabelle : Oui ...  
Rose : Et après ?  
Isabelle: Je n'en sais rien... La dernière image que l'on a eue de lui, c'était sa nouvelle apparence et le Tardis qui explosait de partout et se crashant sur Terre...  
Maud : Et aucune information ne t'es arrivée sur la suite ? Aucun spoilers n'a filtré ?  
Isabelle : Si... mais ils sont lacunaires... il s'est apparemment trouvé une compagne ... et voyage encore et toujours ... mais rien de plus ... Et je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à le voir ainsi …  
Maud : Eleven alors ...  
Isabelle : Yep ...

Des pas résonnèrent dans le Hub. Jack, John, Gwen, Ianto et le Docteur avaient fini leur réunion et venaient nous rejoindre. Nous essuyâmes rapidement nos larmes, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher nos yeux rougis. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de repos, Jack annonça :

Jack: Nous avons un plan, y'a plus qu'à le mettre en marche !  
Ianto : Maud ? Ça va ?  
Maud : Oui... ne t'inquiète pas ...  
Ten : Yeles, Rose, vous semblez bouleversées? Que se passe-t-il?  
Maud: Rien, nous avons simplement remué de vieux souvenirs ...  
Jack : Ah les femmes et leurs émotions...

Gwen esquissa un geste vers son époux pour lui faire comprendre que son légendaire manque de tact avait encore frappé, mais elle fut stoppée net par une secousse violente qui ébranla les fondations du Hub. Des voix s'élevèrent de la pièce principale, mais les secousses reprirent de plus belle, nous obligeant à nous accrocher à ce que nous pouvions. Profitant d'une accalmie, nous nous élançâmes tous vers la salle centrale. Lorsque nous y arrivâmes, une vision apocalyptique nous y attendait. Elle était complètement ravagée et un trou béant de plusieurs dizaines de mètres éclairait le Hub de la lumière du jour.

Maud : Oh ... Mon ... Dieu … Ce n'étaient pas des rêves … C'étaient des visions de ce qui allait se produire…  
Ianto : Quoi ?  
Maud : Cette salle détruite est exactement comme celle que j'ai vue dans mes « rêves » …

Soudain, descendant dans ce puit lumineux, deux daleks atterrirent sur le sol, pointant leurs armes dans notre direction.

Dalek 1 : Le Docteur a été trouvé. Demandons instructions !  
Voix : Exterminez-le !

L'arme du premier Dalek fit des allers-retours entre Le Docteur et John semblant hésiter sur lequel détruire.

Ten : C'est moi le Docteur !  
John : Non, c'est moi !  
Ten : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !  
John : Je gagne du temps … (à Jack, à voix basse) Les armes, vite !  
Ten : Oh … Malin !  
John : Toujours ..

Dalek 2 : Il ne peut y avoir deux Docteurs ! Instructions… Instructions !  
Voix : Tuez-les tous !

Un éclair de panique foudroya chacun de nous. Les deux Daleks lancèrent leur laser dans toutes les directions possibles. Mais la chance fut avec nous, la première salve ne toucha personne, tout le monde avait eu le temps de se protéger. Jack arriva avec un stock d'armes et les distribua le plus vite possible en les lançant à Gwen, John, Ianto et aux jumeaux. Tosh, Donna, Owen Jr et je jeune Jack avaient eu le temps de se cacher derrière une porte, dans un local de stockage.

Les Daleks lancèrent une nouvelle vague de lasers. Bravant les instructions de Jack, William et Eliot, positionnés derrière les Daleks, se mirent à découvert et commencèrent à vider leur chargeur dans le dos des deux ennemis.

Eliot : William ! attention !  
Jack : à couvert ! j'ai dit à couvert !

Un des Daleks venait de faire demi-tour et visait dans leur direction. L'autre tirait toujours dans la nôtre. Eliot tenta d'agripper la manche du tee-shirt de son frère pour le tirer et le soustraire à la ligne de feu.

Eliot : William ! Par là …

Sa main n'accrocha que du vide.

William : Eliot ! Non ... à gauche ! Couche-toi !

Eliot avait parcouru quelques mètres et s'était retourné lorsque son frère l'avait averti. Le Dalek l'avait suivi et armait son arme pour le tuer. Il eut le temps de se jeter à terre, mais le laser toucha une partie du mur situé derrière lui qui s'effondra.

William : Eliooooooooooot !

Tout s'était déroulé en un quart de seconde. Sous le tas de gravas, rien ne bougeait. J'avais levé la tête afin de vérifier si mes fils allaient bien… Mais je dus me cacher de nouveau derrière le bureau quand le laser passa à quelques centimètres de ma tête, raclant au passage le fer du meuble dont les morceaux virent ricocher sur ma joue, l'entaillant de la pommette à la base de l'oreille. Je portais la main à mon visage et levais un regard horrifié à mon époux blotti contre moi.

Ianto : Tu saignes ! Mais .. c'est …  
Maud : la même que celle que j'ai eue chez nous…

D'un coup, Jack sortit de sa planque et mitrailla les Daleks, touchant l'un d'eux à « l'œil ».

Dalek 1 : Vision défaillante. Abandon mission.

Les deux Daleks s'envolèrent de concert, le second tirant dans toutes les directions, faisant s'écrouler l'ensemble du Hub, nous obligeant à nous protéger le mieux possible. Ianto et moi dûmes nous sauver de notre cachette mais je n'eus pas le temps de le rattraper. La voix de William hurlant vers son frère me fit me retourner …

Maud : Eliot !  
Ianto : Maud !

Je sentis soudain quelque chose me percuter de plein fouet et me faire décoller du sol en direction du mur. Le choc fut terrible et je m'évanouis. Lorsque je repris conscience, je vis le visage de Ianto devant le mien.

Ianto : Je crois qu'on a l'explication de ton vol plané …  
Maud : Oui.. merci …

Un énorme nuage de poussière emplissait le Hub. Lorsqu'il se fut dissipé, aspiré par le conduit qu'avaient emprunté les Daleks, une vision d'horreur nous attendait. Le contrôleur de faille avait subi de gros dégâts, sur ma droite l'escalier était encombré de gravats, des câbles pendaient de partout et des étincelles sortaient des fils sectionnés.

Ianto se releva et me tendit la main pour m'aider. Je lâchais un juron de douleur, mais si je m'en tenais à ce que je savais.. je n'avais rien de grave.

Un râle suffocant s'éleva sur ma gauche… Mon regard accrocha une forme qui bougea afin de s'extraire de sous une poutre métallique. Il avait réussi à se relever et balayait la pièce du regard…

Maud : Jack ! ça va ?  
Jack : Oui … Gwen ? John ? Rose ?  
Rose : Ici , on va bien !  
Jack : Isabelle ? Docteur ?  
Ten : Ici … on est là …  
Jack : Tosh, Owen ? Donna, Jack ?

Une voix faiblarde s'éleva de derrière une porte.

Tosh : On va bien.. mais on est coincés !  
John : On arrive !  
Maud : William ? Eliot ?

William apparut, couvert de poussière et de débris. Il jetait des coups d'oeils inquiets de part et d'autre du Hub.

Wiliam : Eliot ! Eliot ! Jack tu as vu Eliot ? ELIOT !  
Jack : Non…  
Wiliam : ELIOT !

Je me précipitais vers le dernier endroit où j'avais vu mon fils. Je commençais à retirer les gravas un par un … Ianto et William m'aidaient. Puis nous vîmes sa main et reprîmes de plus belle notre labeur. Une fois le corps d'Eliot degagé, je lui tapotais la joue tandis que Ianto lui prenait le pouls.

Ianto: Je ne sens pas son pouls.  
Maud: Eliot ! Eliot ! Ouvre les yeux !

Donna s'était rapprochée de nous. Elle m'indiqua qu'il faudrait essayer de le réanimer, ce que dans mon désespoir, j'avais complètement zappé. Elle se pencha vers son visage et lui insuffla deux fois dans la bouche. Reprenant mes esprits, je lui fis un massage cardiaque. Nous nous relayâmes, elle lui permettant de respirer, moi essayant de faire repartir son coeur.

Au bout de deux minutes, qui parurent des heures, Le corps d'Eliot se releva d'un coup et il lâcha un râle. Son regard passa de moi à Donna, inquiet.

Eliot : Quelqu'un m'a embrassé? Dis-moi que c'est pas toi m'man, Pitié?  
Donna (rougissant): Non, c'est moi … (se relevant) et puis d'abord, je t'embrassais pas , je te sauvais la vie !

Je pris mon fils dans mes bras et le serrais très fort.

Eliot : Outch… m'man.. tu va me tuer à nouveau !  
Maud : Tu n'as rien, j'ai cru ..  
Eliot : Non, ça va ..des égratignures apparemment … et .. Aoutch … un bras cassé peut-être …  
William : Respect frangin !  
Jack : Vous deux… Il faudrait peut-être apprendre à faire fonctionner vos têtes !  
Jack & William : Désolé oncle Jack …

Tout le monde s'était regroupé à l'étage dans la salle de réunion, celle qui avait subi le moins de dégâts.

Maud : Vous disiez avoir un plan ?  
Ianto : Oui, enfin, un semblant de plan…  
Rose : Comment ça un semblant de plan…  
Ten : Après ce qui vient de se produire, je doute que ce plan fonctionne… On en revient à ma première solution … et plus de discussions..  
Rose : et c'est ?

Elle fixait le Docteur d'un regard dans lequel on pouvait distinguer l'inquiétude. Le Gallifreyen évita de la regarder, il savait qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et qu'elle n'était pas du tout de cet avis.

Isabelle: Non, mais vous allez pas …  
Maud : Vous n'avez pas intérêt !  
Rose : Jamais tu ne pourras t'en sortir vivant !  
Jack : Mais comment ont-elles su ?

Le docteur sourit timidement, posant les yeux sur chacun de nos visages. Son regard montrait un mélange de fierté et de tristesse. De fierté pour ses compagnes qui le connaissait si bien, de tristesse, car il savait qu'il ne les reverrait peut-être jamais.

Ten : Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elles ont été mes compagnes Jack ? Elles sont intelligentes. Mais ma décision est prise et …  
Rose, Isabelle & Maud : NON !

Le Docteur esquissa un mouvement de recul, imité par Jack et Ianto, tellement nous avions crié fort et simultanément.

Rose : Docteur… Tu ne peux pas te sacrifier pour notre monde. Tu as ton monde à protéger. Que deviendra-t-il si tu mourais ici ? Qu'adviendra-t-il d'Isabelle, de Maud et de Ianto ? Tu y as pensé ?  
Ten : Bien sûr Rose, je ne vais pas abandonner mes amis. Je les ramène et je reviens vous aider. C'était le but de ta venue Jack, me trouver moi et moi seul.  
Jack : Oui…  
Maud : Non mais vous rêvez en couleur !  
Isabelle : Jamais vous ne pourrez nous obliger à partir !

Le Docteur se tourna vers Ianto, le suppliant du regard de nous faire entendre raison.

Ianto : Désolé Docteur, j'ai vécu assez longtemps avec elle pour savoir qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis, de plus, ce monde est également le nôtre, peut-être même plus que celui d'Isabelle. C'est en outre celui de nos fils et de nos amis et désolé Docteur, mais je suis du même avis que ma femme. Et je parierai qu'Isabelle l'est aussi. Et avouez que vous vous en doutiez…  
Ten : Oh que oui… Malheureusement. Isabelle, Tu es sûre ? Pense à William …  
Maud : Isabelle, tu devrais rentrer, ce n'est pas ta bataille. Le Docteur a raison.  
Isabelle : Toi.. poupougne hein… Tu m'as abandonnée une fois… Pas deux ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir que je parte ?  
Rose : Nous voulons simplement que tu sois consciente des risques.  
Isabelle : Mais j'en suis pleinement consciente !

Elle nous regardait à tour de rôle. Soudain elle comprit pourquoi tout le monde souhaitait qu'elle regagne son monde.


	9. Révélations

Isabelle : Vous … Vous n'y croyez pas c'est ça ? Vous pensez que les Daleks vont gagner cette fois ?  
John : Isabelle, nous avons essayé toutes les armes possibles existant dans ce monde, rien ne les a ne serait-ce qu'ébranlés. Si le Docteur…  
Isabelle : Mais … C'est impossible… Vous les avez vaincus à de nombreuses reprises… et on vient d'en faire l'expérience !  
Ten : Ils n'étaient que deux, qui sait combien ils sont là dehors ? Tu sais qu'ils arrivent toujours à revenir … Encore et encore…  
Isabelle : Et vous allez les laisser faire ? Vous abandonnez tout espoir ?  
Ten : …  
Rose : Isabelle a raison ! Docteur il y a toujours un espoir !

Un bip résonna, venant de l'unité centrale située au bout de la table.

Owen Jr : John ! Nous captons une transmission diffusée sur notre réseau interne.  
John : Tu sais qui nous l'envoie ?  
Owen Jr : Oui. Les Daleks ! Mais elle est cryptée… J'essaye de trouver le code !

John commençait à s'impatienter, Jack également. Le Docteur restait calme. Il semblait serein même, comme s'il avait accepté ce qui allait se produire. Owen Jr tapa du poing sur la table, il n'arrivait pas à casser ce fichu code. Toshiko qui s'était approchée posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Tosh : Owen… Calme toi… Quelle est la première chose que je t'ai apprise ?  
Owen Jr : aller au plus simple ?  
Tosh : C'est ça.  
Owen Jr : Mais oui… Le code binaire originel !

Tosh s'éloigna du groupe, laissant son fils mener le décryptage et retourna s'asseoir près de Donna.

Sur l'écran mural, la neige laissa place à une vision qui fit froid dans le dos de toutes les personnes présentes. Rose, le Docteur et bien sûr John, Isabelle et moi-même reconnurent celui qui se trouvait devant nos yeux.

Rose : Impossible …  
Maud : Oh mon Dieu …  
Isabelle : Non….  
Rose : Pas lui …  
Jack : Qui est-ce ?  
John & Ten : Davros !  
Gwen : Davros ?  
Ten : Le créateur des Daleks.

Une voix emplit la pièce, une voix métallique, une voix inhumaine, une voix sans âme.

Davros : Avez vous reçu le message Docteur ?  
Ten : Vous n'auriez pas dû…  
Davros : Aurais-je piqué votre intérêt à vif ? Bien…  
Ten : Vous n'auriez jamais dû …  
Davros : Et qu'allez-vous faire ? Me tuer ? Vous l'avez déjà fait … Vous m'avez laissé pour mort… et pourtant me revoici !  
Ten : Je vous avais proposé de venir !  
Davros : Et puis ? Vous auriez fait quoi ensuite ?  
Ten : Je ne sais pas …  
Davros : J'aurais été votre prisonnier ? Pour toujours ? M'auriez-vous laissé partir ?  
Ten : Non…  
Davros : J'en étais sûr !  
Ten : Pourquoi ici ?  
Davros : Pourquoi ici ? Ah Ah Ah Ah…. Mais parce qu'entre tous les mondes dans lesquels j'aurais pu me téléporter, celui-ci est le seul pour lequel vous n'auriez pas hésité une seconde avant d'ouvrir le vortex du temps et de l'espace. Et vu que vous êtes ici , je sais que j'ai eu raison.  
Rose : Mais comment avez vous fait pour avoir une telle armée ?  
Davros : Cela fait 5 ans que je travaille dans l'ombre de la lune. Il m'aura fallu 5 années pour créer mon armée de Daleks.  
Dalek 1 : Armée complète. Attendons ordres.  
Davros : Docteur ! Je vous laisse encore 2 heures. Rendez-vous ou ce monde sera exterminé !

Des milliers de voix s'élevèrent en hurlant :

Daleks : EXTERMINER ! EXTERMINER ! EXTERMINER !

Le Docteur s'était emparé de son tournevis sonic et l'avait pointé vers l'écran afin de mettre fin à ce spectacle. Le calme était revenu ou plutôt un silence de mort s'était abattu dans la salle.

Ten : Deux heures… Largement suffisant pour me rendre sur leur vaisseau, essayer de le saboter et …  
Maud : Revenir ?  
Isabelle : Y'a intérêt !

Le sourire du Docteur qui se voulait rassurant ne l'était pas d'un huon. Il allait se sacrifier pour les éliminer. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses amis.

Ten : John ..  
John : Oui Docteur ?  
Ten : Si jamais … Tu les ramèneras ?  
John : Promis.  
Isabelle : Oùlà … Doucement Môsieur "je décide à la place des autres" ! Vous n'irez nulle part sans nous !  
Ten : Isabelle, sois raisonnable !  
Maud : Mais vous avez vraiment un plan ?  
Ten : Une sorte de plan … oui …  
Maud : Et quel est-il ?  
Ten : Combattre le Daleks…  
Isabelle : Mais encore ?  
Ianto : Il veut que John le dépose sur le vaisseau et revienne ici pour nous emmener tous dans ton monde Isabelle.  
Isabelle & Maud : QUOI ?

Ten : C'est la meilleure des solutions !  
Isabelle : C'est la pire des solutions oui !  
Rose : Ne t'avise pas de te sacrifier pour nous… Ton existence est bien plus importante que toutes les nôtres réunies, que toutes celles de ce monde réunies.

Le Docteur était furieux, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot, surtout si ses 3 anciennes compagnes se liguaient contre lui .

Ten : Vous ne changerez pas d'avis si je comprends bien ?  
Rose, Isabelle & Maud : Non !  
Ten : Alors vous ne me laissez pas le choix.  
Maud : Pardon ?

Il leva son sonic et le pointa en direction du Tardis toujours posté derrière les portes. Elle s'ouvrit et laissa pénétrer dans le Hub une fumée bleuâtre qui nous enveloppa totalement en moins d'une seconde. Dès la première respiration, nous nous affalâmes tous sur le sol, inconscients, à l'exception de John et du Docteur.

Ten : Allez, on les emmène dans les chambres du Tardis !

John et le Docteur firent plusieurs allers-retours afin de mettre à l'abri l'ensemble des membres de Torchwood.

Ten : Plus qu'un et ensuite tu me déposeras sur le vaisseau et tu regagneras la Terre de l'autre monde. Vous serez sains et saufs…  
John : Je commence à aimer de moins en moins ce plan !  
Ten : Tu as promis, souviens toi  
John : C'était vraiment nécessaire de les endormir?  
Ten : Elles ne m'auraient jamais laissé faire!  
John : Je sais …  
John : Et le reste des 60 millions de personnes ?  
Ten : Je ferai tout mon possible pour les sauver… Mais je ne peux rien te promettre.  
John : Et si tu réussis, tu seras piégé ici !  
Ten : Je trouverai un moyen de vous prévenir !  
Voix : Mais bien sûr, vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous croire ?  
Ten & Jack : QUOI ?

*****************************

J'étais entraînée à grande vitesse dans une sorte de tourbillon. Où étais-je ? Où allais-je ? Une sensation de nausée commençait à monter en moi… Je longeais apparemment des couloirs dans lesquels des dizaines de portes étaient fermées. Je « stoppais» brusquement devant l'une d'elles. J'eus l'impression de me prendre un mur à 50 km/h, mais je ne ressentis aucune douleur. Je flottais à quelques centimètres du sol et « fixais » la plaque sur laquelle était marqué : « Salle 42. Boucle temporelle en marche – Ne pas entrer ».

Boucle temporelle ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? je n'eus pas le temps de chercher à comprendre que je fus comme aspirée à travers l'acier glacé.

Mes yeux me brûlèrent dès que je les ouvris et je fus éblouie par une lumière parvenant du plafond. Je levais la main pour me protéger et lorsque je fus capable de distinguer quelque chose, après un temps d'adaptation, j'aperçus de nombreux tuyaux pendant devant moi et rattachés à mes bras.

Maud : Mais … C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je me redressais et m'assis sur le bord du lit sur lequel j'étais allongée. Deux moniteurs étaient posés sur ma droite et 2 porte-perfusions remplis de sachets transparents se trouvaient sur ma gauche. Je regardais mes bras. Une aiguille était plantée dans les deux plis de mes coudes et deux autres étaient fixées à mes poignets. J'en avais une autre au niveau de l'estomac. Des électrodes étaient collées sur ma poitrine et mon ventre ainsi que sur mon front.

Je levais ma main droite et commençai à enlever toutes les électrodes, unes à unes, ce qui déclencha une alarme stridente venant d'un des moniteur, suivit par une seconde lorsque je m'attaquais à celle de mon ventre. Le plus difficile fut de retirer les perfusions. Mais j'y arrivais au bout de quelques efforts et deux ou trois hauts le cœur. Je me levai et chancelante, comme si j'avais été alitée depuis des années, je me dirigeais vers les machines et ordinateurs situés contre le mur.

Je jetais un regard aux écrans, sans vraiment comprendre ce que j'y voyais. Laissant ces appareils, je gagnais lentement la porte et tentai de l'ouvrir sans succès. Je revins vers le bureau et m'assis dans le fauteuil, à bout de forces. Je fis défiler les lignes d'informations. Apparemment, un rapport automatique était généré quotidiennement. Je fis descendre la barre de défilement jusqu'en bas et aperçut la date du 1er rapport. Il avait été rédigé par Rose Tyler-Smith elle-même. Ce que je lus me glaça le sang…

-

_**Rapport n° 1 : 18 avril 2009 – 12h35**__**  
**__**Par Rose Tyler-Smith**__**  
**__**Niveau de sécurité : Top Secret.**___

_Patient n°1 : Maud Jones__  
__Âge : 48 ans___

_Patient n°2 : Embryon femelle__  
__Âge : 4 semaines. ___

_Je n'ai pu me résoudre à laisser le corps de Maud finir à la morgue de Torchwood. J'ai assisté à l'examen final de cette enveloppe vide, de ce qui subsistait d'elle. Le docteur Hewlett a fait une découverte lors de la procédure qui aurait dû servir d'euthanasie à ce corps vide. D'ailleurs qu'en aurions-nous fait ? Nous ne pouvions décemment pas le garder en vie, reliée à des machines jusqu'à ce que le temps fasse son œuvre et que le corps meurt de sa mort naturelle. Cependant cette option n'est plus d'actualité avec ce qu'a trouvé le médecin. Maud est enceinte. ___

_J'ai immédiatement demandé au Dr Hewlett de n'en parler à personne. Ianto est parti rejoindre sa femme et puis, William et Eliot… Comment leur dire ? Ils sont si jeunes… Nous avons pris les dispositions nécessaires pour faire équiper une salle « secrète » à l'insu de tout le reste de l'équipe. Le Dr Hewlett est digne de confiance. Je sais qu'il ne dévoilera rien. ___

_Nous avons donc transféré le corps dans cette salle, l'avons relié à des moniteurs et à des perfusions et nous avons enfermé la salle dans une bulle temporelle. Le temps défilera bien plus lentement pour elles que pour nous. Un système d'alimentation automatique robotisé a également été installé. Nous avons cependant gardé la possibilité d'entrer dans la salle si le moindre problème de santé se produisait. ___

_Le problème reste cependant le même. Qu'allons nous faire d'elles. Pourquoi les garder en vie ? Simplement je ne peux m'y résoudre. Je trouverai la réponse. J'ai plus de 30 ans pour cela… ___

_Le prochain rapport sera généré automatiquement et ce tous les jours. Les résultats nous seront transférés en temps réels. _

-

Je remontais les résultats jusqu'au dernier en date : rapport n°1820, jour 35. je fis un rapide calcul et compris que « seulement 5 semaines s'étaient écoulées pour moi ». Pour une journée passée, le monde extérieur en avait connu 52. En fait une analyse m'était faite toutes les 45 minutes, ce qui équivalait au rapport journalier pour eux.

J'abandonnai le rapport pour chercher un moyen de sortir de là et de retrouver le Docteur et mes amis… Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler ce qui s'était passé… Mais je devais les retrouver très vite, je le sentais au fond de moi. Un rapide coup d'œil sur les innombrables manettes me renseigna sur l'utopie de la chose. Puis mes yeux furent attirés par un gros bouton rouge. Je souris en pensant que le Docteur ne pourrait s'empêcher d'appuyer dessus. J'avançais mécaniquement la main vers le poussoir, mes doigts en frôlèrent la surface. Appuyer ou ne pas appuyer, là était toute la question …

Il est bien évident que j'appuyai dessus... c'était vraiment trop tentant… Dans un souffle, l'atmosphère de la pièce se changea et la lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte passa au vert. Je me précipitais vers la poignée qui ne résista pas et m'engouffrais dans le couloir. J'allais au hasard des bifurcations, puis j'arrivai devant un ascenseur, appuyai sur le bouton d'appel et attendis. Les portes s'entrouvrirent et j'allais pour sélectionner le niveau -9 quand je vis qu'il n'y avait pas de boutons. J'étais dans un ascenseur comme celui qui emmenait directement du 15e au -9C. Une tablette testeur d'Adn sortit de la paroi.

Maud : Et merde !

J'avançais le doigt, hésitante. Une minuscule aiguille me piqua et préleva un échantillon de mon sang.

_Bienvenue Mme Jones. Fermeture des portes. Etage -9 demandé._

Ça fonctionnait toujours ! Ils n'avaient pas dû retirer mon accès, d'ailleurs était-ce nécessaire ? Peu importait ces considérations, je devais empêcher quelque chose… mais quoi ? Je me triturais l'esprit à la recherche de ce que je devais faire lorsque la double porte s'ouvrit. Des voix masculines me parvinrent du Hub. La porte était ouverte ainsi que celles du Tardis. C'étaient les voix de John et du Docteur.

_Ten : Plus qu'un et ensuite tu me déposeras sur le vaisseau et tu regagneras la Terre de l'autre monde. Vous serez sains et saufs… __  
__John : Je commence à aimer de moins en moins ce plan ! __  
__Ten : Tu as promis, souviens-toi __  
__John : C'était vraiment nécessaire de les endormir? __  
__Ten : Elles ne m'auraient pas laissé faire! __  
__John : Je sais … Et les autres 60 millions de personnes ? __  
__Ten : Je ferai tout mon possible pour les sauver… Mais je ne peux rien te promettre. __  
__John : Et si tu réussis ? Tu seras piégé ici ? __  
__Ten : Je trouverai un moyen de vous prévenir !_

Je me postais entre eux et le Tardis, bien décidée à lui faire entendre raison.

_Maud : Mais bien sûr, vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous croire ? _  
Ten & John : QUOI ?


	10. Trust me i'm Maud

John et le Docteur s'étaient immobilisés de stupeur, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. J'avais envie de rire en les voyant ainsi mais je me retins. John avait passé ses bras sous ceux de Jack et le docteur le tenait par les cuisses, le bas des jambes ballants, de part et d'autre de son corps.

**Docteur** : Qui êtes-vous ?

**Maud** : Pardon ? C'est moi !

**Docteur** : Vous ? Qui vous ?

**Maud** : Mais Docteur.. C'est moi ! Maud !

**Docteur** : Maud ? Mais bien sûr. Et depuis quand semblez vous avoir 50 ans et …

**John** : Docteur ! C'est bien elle, je vous assure ! Par contre … c'est impossible…

**Docteur** : Voyons John… Je la connais, ce n'est pas Maud !

**John** : C'est elle, c'est Maud, enfin « notre » Maud…

**Docteur** : Votre… Oh mais oui... bien sûr !

**Maud** : Vous allez m'expliquer ? Je suis complètement perdue…

**John** : Maud, tu es retournée dans ton ancien corps, celui que tu avais ici… mais je croyais qu'il avait été …

**Maud** : Oups… J'avais pas tilté lorsque j'ai lu les rapports…

_John_ : Les rapports ?

**Maud** : Longue histoire, je vous expliquerai plus tard…

**Docteur** : C'est vraiment injuste …

**Maud** : De quoi ?

**Docteur** : Vous êtes rousse !

**Maud** : C'est pas vrai, un vrai gosse ! Bon, vous allez rester là avec Jack dans les bras pendant longtemps ?

**Docteur** : Heu…

**Maud** : De toutes façons, je ne peux plus faire grand chose, je suppose qu'ils ne vont pas se réveiller avant un bon moment … Donc, on a plus qu'à modifier le plan en conséquence… On y va !

Je me tournais afin de pénétrer dans le Tardis, fis quelques pas et ne sentant pas les deux hommes me suivre, je me retournai. Ils semblaient confus et gênés… Ils regardaient par terre et semblaient attendre quelque chose.

**Maud** : Bon alors ? Vous venez ?

**Docteur** : Ce n'est pas que la vue soit désagréable, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez enfiler quelque chose de plus …. Adéquat… Il y a toujours certains de vos vêtements dans votre chambre.

Je tendis la tête en arrière afin de voir ce qui les mettait dans cet état.

**Maud** : Oh mon Dieu …

Je passais mes mains derrière mon dos en attrapant les pans de la blouse d'hôpital que je portais, essayant de cacher mon coté pile et m'enfuyais à toutes jambes à l'arrière du vaisseau.

Lorsque j'entrais dans ce qui fut ma chambre et qui, apparemment, le resterait, je vis Ianto allongé sur le lit et moi à ses cotés, enfin mon corps. Vision étrange, très étrange… J'allais farfouiller dans les penderies et choisis un jean confortable et un pull léger à manches 3/4 bleu nuit. Je flottais un peu dans mes vêtements et pour éviter que mon pantalon ne tombe sur mes chevilles, (un aperçu de mon postérieur leur suffisait largement), je me mis à retourner les tiroirs à la recherche d'une ceinture. Sans succès… ça allait être problématique…

Je me mordis la lèvre alors qu'une idée me traversait l'esprit. Je retournais près de mon époux et commençai à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes… Je tirai dessus et la ceinture glissa dans les passants. Je sortis et alors que je finissais de la boucler et je croisai John et le Docteur qui sortaient d'une autre chambre.

**Maud** : Je vous préviens… Y'en a une qui va hurler à son réveil … Et vous savez comment elle est quand elle est en colère … Vous en avez eu un aperçu sur Villengard !

**John** : Oh, y'en aura pas qu'une…

**Docteur** : On verra ça le moment venu … Avec un peu de chance j'aurais pas à y faire face…

**Maud** : C'est vraiment pas intelligent ça !

Fâchée par cette prédiction des plus pessimistes, je me dirigeai vers la salle de commande suivie par les deux hommes. Je me postais devant l'écran de contrôle et attendis. Lorsqu'ils m'eurent rejoint, je demandais :

**Maud** : Alors, c'est quoi le plan maintenant ?

**Docteur** : Toujours le même ! Vous me déposez et repartez immédiatement.

**Maud** : Ok, celui-là on l'oublie… Un plan B ?

**Docteur** : …

**John** : …

**Maud** : Je pourrais peut-être … Mais oui …

Je me tournais en direction de la console centrale et de la trappe.

**Docteur** : Oh ... non non non… Hors de question ...

**Maud** : Pourquoi ? ça a marché la dernière fois !

**Docteur** : à quel prix ! Rose a failli mourir. Si je n'avais pas absorbé toute l'énergie du cœur du Tardis, elle ne serait plus là. Et j'ai pas vraiment envie de me régénérer une nouvelle fois. Pas maintenant, j'aime ce « moi ».

**Maud** : Si vous l'aimez tant que ça … n'allez pas vous sacrifier ! …

Bien que je sentis une boule monter dans ma gorge, je me retins de la laisser éclater.

**Maud** : …Et puis, vous n'aurez pas à m'embrasser, ne vous inquiétez pas … sauf si vous le désirez bien entendu … J'ai un autre corps je vous rappelle… Il suffira de me transférer de l'un à l'autre… Tu pourrais le faire John ?

**John** : Oui… théoriquement on peut, mais on ne l'a jamais testé.

**Maud** : ça marchera !

**Docteur** : Hors de question !

**Maud** : Pourquoi ?

**Docteur** : hé bien déjà … UN, je n'ai pas oublié ce que Ianto m'a dit lors de notre retour de Ankh-Morpork et qui donnait à peu près ça … [i]« Je ne vous félicite pas Docteur. Si vous aviez perdu ma femme, je crois bien que j'aurais accéléré votre processus de régénération jusqu'à son terme. »[/i] … et DEUX, je ne risquerai pas deux vies humaines pour ça…

**John** : Deux ? De qui vous parlez ?

**Docteur** : De Maud et de l'enfant qu'elle porte.

**Maud** : Mais comment le savez-vous ?

Le Docteur indiqua le coin supérieur de l'écran. Un compteur général recensait 16 personnes à bord. Il appuya sur l'écran et la modélisation des pièces du Tardis apparut. De nombreux points clignotants apparurent sur l'écran. Il pointa chaque point en les associant à la personne qu'il symbolisait. Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle de commande, il fit de même.

**Docteur** : 12 personnes dans les chambres, plus nous trois.

**Maud** : ça fait 15… Alors pourquoi le Tardis en compte t-il 16 ?

**Docteur** : Là c'est moi, facile à reconnaître : deux cœurs : deux points rouges. Ici, c'est John… et là …

Il montra la dernière silhouette. Un point clignotait au niveau de ma poitrine, mais il y en avait également un au centre de mon ventre. Instinctivement, je plaçais ma main au niveau de mon nombril. C'était devenu bien réel. J'étais revenue dans mon corps et j'avais repris ma grossesse là où je l'avais abandonnée 5 ans auparavant, enfin avec 5 semaines de plus… Ce qui faisait que j'étais enceinte… D'un peu plus de 2 mois…

**Maud** : Bon, d'accord… Alors … On pourrait … Faire exploser leur vaisseau ?

**Docteur** : Bien sûr ! avec quoi ?

**Maud** : Oh… pas la peine de monter sur vos grand chevaux môsieur « je-sais-tout »… On pourrait le saboter…

**Docteur** : Pas mieux comme plan… Pour saboter un vaisseau Dalek, il faut être au cœur de son moteur… C'est-à-dire aucune chance de survie pour celui qui s'y colle.

**Maud** : Vous connaissez le système de la minuterie ? Il suffirait qu'un de nous fasse diversion pendant un moment, les autres vont installer les explosifs…

**Docteur** : Et vous les trouvez où ces explosifs.

**Maud** : Argh … Mr Peace and Love …

**John** : Il suffirait de court-circuiter le système d'alimentation. Et de le relier aux moteurs pour créer une belle explosion.

**Docteur** : Oui… C'est faisable… J'ai bien une minuterie quelque part… ça pourrait marcher …

**Maud** : ça va marcher !

**Voix 1** : Qu'est-ce qui va marcher ?

**Voix 2** : Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Voix 1** : Ne me dites pas que vous avez osé nous assommer chimiquement …

**Voix 3** : ça serait bien son genre…

**Docteur** : Apparemment c'était pas assez fort …

J'avais reconnu les trois voix, mais comment allaient-ils réagir en me voyant ? Je restais cachée derrière les deux hommes, leur tournant le dos, priant pour que le Docteur leur redonne un peu de ce gaz… Mais il ne le fit pas …

**Docteur** : Ianto, Rose et Isabelle… Les trois seules personnes, en plus de nous, qui ont voyagé dans le temps et l'espace à bord du Tardis. Les trois seules imprégnées par son essence. Bien évidemment… c'est logique que le gaz n'ait pas eu plus d'effet…

**Ianto** : Mais je ne comprends pas, Maud est toujours endormie dans la chambre, pourtant elle a aussi voyagé avec vous.

Le Docteur et John se reculèrent simultanément, à mon grand regret. Je n'avais plus le choix. Je me retournais, levais la tête et les regardais. Sur deux des trois visages, ceux de Ianto et de Rose, je lisais l'étonnement et une touche de joie. Sur celui de mon amie par contre, seule l'incompréhension était visible.

**Maud** : Salut Yeles.

**Isabelle** : …

**Maud** : ça me change non ? T'as vu je suis rousse !

Je jetais un regard rieur vers le Docteur tandis qu'Isabelle regardait tour à tour Ianto, Rose et les deux hommes m'entourant.

**Isabelle** : Qui est-ce ? Et comment me connaît-elle ?

**Maud** : Rhooo, Isabelle, ça ma vexe, tu ne reconnais pas ta BOTsister ?

**Isabelle** : BOTquoi ? Ianto ?

**Ianto** : Isabelle, laisse moi te présenter ma femme, Maud Jones.

**Isabelle** : Ta f… Ohhhh… Fuck… mais oui … C'est le corps qu'elle avait dans ce monde !

**Rose** : Mon Dieu… ça a marché !

**Maud** : Apparemment… et merci Rose.

**Rose** : Mais comment as-tu pu réintégrer ce corps ?

**Docteur** : Je pense que son esprit s'est senti en danger quand elle a inspiré le gaz. Il a perçu la présence de celui-ci à proximité et comme ils sont d'une certaine manière connectés, afin de sauvegarder l'intégrité de son être, il s'en est emparé.

**Rose** : Oui, c'est logique, effectivement …

**John** : Mais, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

**Rose** : Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment … On règlera nos comptes plus tard.

**Isabelle** : Ne souriez pas Docteur… Les nôtres seront aussi réglés plus tard, lorsque l'on aura vaincu Davros et son armée. Alors ce plan …C'est quoi ?

Nous mîmes au point un plan qui se voulait « sans accroc ». Seule concession que nous avions dû faire, nous les « filles », c'était de promettre de ne pas sortir du Tardis. Le Docteur avait mis en place le système de sécurité qui, si le plan échouait, nous renverrait illico presto dans l'autre monde. Il nous suffirait d'appuyer sur… le gros bouton rouge.

John et Ianto iraient s'occuper de la salle des machines, tandis que le Docteur gagnerait du temps auprès de Davros. Ce n'était pas un plan parfait, loin de là, mais c'était le seul que l'on avait. Nous avions pour mission de les guider dans le dédale des couloirs jusqu'à la machinerie. Une fois Ianto et John revenus, ce dernier matérialiserait le Tardis autour du Docteur et … nous partirions … C'était le plan… Mais chacun d'entre nous savait parfaitement que les plans ne se passaient jamais comme prévu… Mais personne n'eut le courage ou l'envie de le dire à haute voix.

Le Docteur enclencha le levier de mise en marche mais rien ne se produisit. Il avait oublié que l'énergie du Tardis avait été totalement épuisée et qu'il fallait attendre encore 19 heures avant de pouvoir le relancer.

**John** : Que se passe t-il ?

**Docteur** : Le Tardis n'est pas assez rechargé, il ne pourra pas faire le voyage jusqu'au vaisseau !

**John** : Il te faut combien d'énergie ?

**Docteur** : L'équivalent d'un trou noir…

**John** : Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il te faut !

John sortit du Tardis et y revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec dans les bras ce qui ressemblait à une énorme pile électrique.

**John** : c'est expérimental, mais ça fonctionne…

Le Docteur ouvrit la trappe renfermant le cœur du Tardis et lui et John relièrent l'appareil au vaisseau via l'accumulateur d'énergie qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Le Tardis émit un son signifiant sa remise en marche. Il enclencha une nouvelle fois le levier et le piston central commença son va et vient vertical. Il tourna la manivelle de trois tours et appuya sur plusieurs boutons. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Tardis se matérialisait dans un des couloirs du vaisseau.

**Docteur** : Je sors en premier. Ensuite à vous de jouer…

Il se précipita vers la porte, emportant au passage son manteau qu'il avait déposé sur la rampe. Arrivé devant les battants, il l'enfila et tourna la tête vers ses 5 compagnons.

**Docteur** : Bonne chance à vous !

Et il sortit. Des voix résonnèrent à l'extérieur.

**Dalek 1**: INTRUS DETECTE – EXTERMINER

**Dalek 2** : INTRUS ARME – EXTERMINER

**Docteur** : Non non non ! Attendez … C'est moi, je suis le Docteur ! Davros m'attend !

Le Docteur s'était emparé de son sonic et le lança à travers le couloir en signe de reddition.

**Dalek 3** : LE DOCTEUR !

**Dalek 1** : EMMENEZ LE A DAVROS !

**Dalek 2** : LE DOCTEUR DOIT NOUS SUIVRE !

**Docteur** : Et c'est parti


	11. Hello Davros

Cinq paires d'yeux scrutaient l'écran, suivant la progression du point bleu et celles des points jaunes qui pullulaient aux quatre coins du vaisseau.

**John** : Bon c'est à nous. Ianto ?

**Ianto** : Prêt… Comme au bon vieux temps…

John se retourna vers Rose et l'embrassa, Ianto vint me rejoindre. J'avais pourtant eu l'habitude de le voir partir en mission, mais ces 5 années passées loin des problèmes et du danger m'avaient fait perdre la carapace que je m'étais forgée. Ianto essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de mon visage et me sourit.

**Ianto** : On se revoit tout à l'heure.

**Maud** : Y'a intérêt.

**Ianto** : Promis.

**Maud** : Ne fais pas de promesses que tu n'es pas sûr de tenir.

Il m'embrassa puis s'éloigna. Isabelle se rapprocha de moi et toutes les trois, nous les regardâmes sortir du Tardis. Je sentis la main de mon amie s'emparer de la mienne et la serrer très fort.

**Isabelle** : Tu vas le revoir ton sucre.

**Maud** : Je l'espère…

Nous nous reprîmes et allâmes nous placer à nos postes d'observation. Nous étions en relation avec John et Ianto, mais pas avec le Docteur. Isabelle surveillait le point bleu, Rose et moi donnions les indications à nos maris.

**Rose** : Au prochain croisement à droite !

Les deux hommes avançaient le plus rapidement possible, tout en essayant de rester silencieux. Ils étaient entourés de Daleks et les guider devenait de plus en plus difficile. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de la salle lorsque 3 Daleks arrivèrent de nulle part.

**Maud** : Ianto !

**Rose** : John !

Le Docteur suivait docilement les six Daleks qui formaient sa « garde personnelle ». Il marcha pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver enfin dans la grande salle.

**Docteur** : Belle décoration d'intérieur…

Davros apparut au fond de la salle, le corps toujours à moitié fusionné avec le bas d'un Dalek, son visage encore plus déformé que d'habitude, sûrement à cause des brûlures qu'il avait subies sur le vaisseau lors de l'épisode des 27 planètes.

**Davros** : Ravi que cela vous plaise Docteur…

**Docteur** : Davros…

**Davros** : Le Docteur, le destructeur des mondes en personne, à ma merci.

**Docteur** : Je suis là … Arrêtez les massacres !

**Davros** : Arrêter ? vous croyiez vraiment que le fait de vous rendre épargnerait cette planète, ces misérables insectes répugnants ? Vous me décevez Docteur ! Ils feront de bons daleks…

**Docteur** : Jamais je vous laisserais faire !

**Davros** : Et comment pensez-vous m'arrêter ?

**Docteur** : Le Tardis est programmé pour s'autodétruire dans quelques minutes si je n'envoie pas un signal annulant l'ordre.

**Davros** : Vous mentez !

**Docteur** : Oseriez-vous parier ?

**Maud** : derrière vous ! Ils sont 3 !

Ianto et John venaient d'entendre nos avertissements. Mais il était trop tard… Ils seraient interceptés avant d'avoir pu saboter les moteurs. Ianto regarda son ancien supérieur et comprenant ce que son ami lui disait il secoua la tête.

**John** : Non Ianto… Je ne peux pas te demander ça …

**Ianto** : Tu ne me le demande pas …

**John** : Mais… Ianto …

**Ianto** : Fais vite, je ne serai pas capable de les retenir très longtemps.

John regarda une dernière fois son vieil ami. Il posa une main sur son épaule, le remerciant silencieusement et s'élança en direction des machines.

**Maud** : Iantoooooooo

Ianto retira l'oreillette et la jeta le plus loin possible. Il se posta au milieu du couloir et attendit. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, trois poivrières pointèrent leur laser vers lui.

**Dalek** : INTRUS DETECTE – DEMANDONS INSTRUCTIONS

Une voix s'éleva dans la grande salle.

_INTRUS DETECTE – DEMANDONS INSTRUCTIONS_

**Davros** : Vous avez voulu me piéger ! (à la voix) Amenez-le ici !

Le Docteur ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait… Il priait simplement pour qu'aucune des filles ne soit sortie … Un éclair lumineux illumina la pièce et ce fut Ianto qui se matérialisa devant lui, entouré par trois Daleks. Subrepticement, il lui lança un clin d'œil signifiant que John était toujours libre et en train de court-circuiter les moteurs.

**Davros** : Hé bien, qui est-ce ? y'en a t-il d'autres ?

**Docteur** : Non.

**Davros** : C'est bien vrai ?

Davros se tourna vers Ianto et lança de sa main un éclair dans sa direction. Son corps fut pris de soubresauts et il s'écroula, hurlant de douleur.

**Docteur** : STOOOOOP ! Je vous dis qu'il n'y a que lui !

**Davros** : Vous comme moi Docteur, nous savons que vous mentez…

Ianto s'était difficilement relevé et suppliait le Docteur du regard de s'en tenir à cette version quoiqu'il se passe. Il reçut une nouvelle décharge qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

**Docteur** (grimaçant de colère): Je vous jure qu'il n'y a que lui et moi sur ce vaisseau !

**Davros** : Je voulais justement essayer une nouvelle machine de mon invention… Amenez le perturbateur temporel !

**Docteur** : Le quoi ?!

**Davros** : Voyez-vous, transformer des humains en Daleks, n'est pas chose facile… les adultes sont souvent générateurs d'erreurs génétiques, leur volonté fait obstacle à la mutation. Alors que les veillards et les enfants … surtout les bébés d'ailleurs… ils n'ont plus ou pas encore cette faculté. Le seul problème avec les vieillards, c'est que les daleks sont pris de sénilité précoce peu de temps après leur transformation. J'ai donc décidé de construire ce perturbateur temporel pour redonner aux Hommes leur apparence juvénile.

**Docteur** : Vous ne pouvez pas !

**Davros** : Ce n'est que de la théorie, je vous l'accorde, mais avec l'aide de votre ami, nous saurons si cela fonctionne… (Aux daleks) Enfermez-le dans la bulle temporelle !

**Maud** : Iantooooooooooooo !

Je venais d'assister à l'arrestation de mon époux. Sa « présence » s'était soudain évaporée, me faisant croire le pire, avant de réapparaître dans la grande salle au coté du point bleu du Docteur. Puis il s'était brusquement éteint, sans réapparaître cette fois-ci.

Je fixais l'écran à la recherche de ce minuscule point brillant qui m'annoncerait la présence de mon homme quelque part à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Mais plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus l'espoir faisait place à la douleur. Je posais ma main sur l'écran, comme si ce geste allait aider. Isabelle s'avança, laissant à Rose le soin de surveiller les deux signaux restants.

Elle me prit par les épaules et n'eut pas de mal à me faire asseoir sur les sièges. Elle m'y rejoignit et me prit dans ses bras. J'étais éteinte. Je ne réagissais plus. Mes bras pendaient, ballants, tout comme mes jambes. Mon regard était mort…

**Isabelle** : Maud !

Elle me secoua, mais je ne réagissais pas …

**Isabelle** : MAUD !

Elle me gifla énergiquement afin que je reprenne mes esprits, ce qui fonctionna.

**Maud** : Outch…

**Isabelle** : Désolée, mais tu ne revenais pas …

**Maud** : Ianto ? Il est …

**Isabelle** : On n'en sait rien …

**Rose** : On ne le détecte plus, c'est tout ce qu'on sait …

**Maud** : Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net !

Je me précipitais vers les portes, manquant de faire tomber Isabelle au passage.

**Isabelle** : MAUD ! Reviens ... Il nous a dit de rester à l'intérieur !

Je me retournais et lui demandais :

**Maud** : Tu resterais là si la vie de ton fils était suspendue à la présence ou non d'un signal lumineux ?

**Isabelle** : Non, tu as raison, mais attends ! Je viens avec toi !

**Maud** : Non… Reste avec Rose !

**Isabelle** : Mais bien sûr !

**Maud** : Bourrique !

**Rose** : Mais …

Rose n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que nous avions déjà passé les portes. Elle retourna à l'écran de contrôle et s'adressa à son mari.

Rose : John ! Maud et Isabelle sont sorties du Tardis, elles sont allées voir si Ianto allait bien ! J'espère que tu t'en sors !

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer John essoufflé.

**John** : Mission accomplie. Il reste plus qu'à…

**Rose** : Tu as eu mon message ?

**John** : Non. J'ai perdu mon oreillette lorsque je me suis mis à courir pour échapper à une patrouille. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Rose** : C'est Ianto, on ne reçoit plus son signal… Maud et Isabelle sont parties le retrouver.

**John** : Bon sang, il manquait plus que ça ! …

**Rose** : On fait quoi ?

**John** : On ne peut faire qu'une seule chose … Attendre. Attendre son signal …

Ils se prirent dans les bras et se serrèrent mutuellement.

Isabelle et moi avancions le plus discrètement possible. Je tenais dans ma main le sonic du Docteur qu'il avait abandonné devant le Tardis et que j'avais récupéré au passage. J'ouvrais la marche tandis qu'Isabelle veillait sur nos arrières. Nous atteignîmes la porte massive de la grande salle qui était bien évidemment fermée. J'appuyais le tournevis contre la serrure et l'actionnai. L'habituelle lumière bleue fit son apparition et nous entendîmes un « clic ». La porte s'entrouvrit de quelques centimètres. Nous jetâmes un coup d'œil. Au milieu de la pièce, le Docteur se tenait debout, les poings serrés, en face de lui, Davros semblait jubiler.

C'est alors que je l'aperçus dans un coin. C'était lui, c'était Ianto ! Il était vivant mais semblait être entouré d'une sphère translucide. J'étais trop loin pour réellement voir ce qu'il se passait mais lorsque le Docteur supplia Davros d'arrêter, je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas … Je lançai le sonic à Isabelle et poussai la porte en courrant le plus vite possible vers mon époux.

Mon arrivée stupéfia tellement Davros que j'eus le temps de parcourir la distance me séparant du groupe. En un éclair, je décidais de ce que je devais faire … En un éclair, Le Docteur sut ce que j'allais faire et me hurla de ne pas mettre cette idée à exécution, mais trop tard… Je continuais ma course et percutais le corps de Ianto qui fut expulsé de la sphère, inconscient. Seul soucis dans mon plan… C'est que ce fut moi qui y resta coincée.

**Davros** : Décidément Docteur, vous faites un bien piètre menteur et en plus vos compagnons ne vous aident pas. Je me demande si le perturbateur fonctionne dans l'autre sens ?

**Docteur** : NON ! Pas elle !

**Davros** : Avez-vous d'autres amis à bord de ce vaisseau ?

**Docteur** : Non…

**Davros** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne vous crois pas …

Il actionna le perturbateur dans l'autre sens. Mon visage commença à se rider petit à petit, je sentis mes os se calcifier, des douleurs apparaissaient … Je hurlais.

Isabelle qui avait assisté à la scène décida d'entrer pour me sauver. Elle coinça le sonic dans sa poche arrière de jean et s'adressa à Davros.

**Isabelle** : Je suis là… Et je suis la dernière … Laissez-la !

**Docteur** : Isabelle ! Non !

Elle s'avança jusqu'à se mettre devant le Docteur. Elle glissa une de ses mains dans son dos et, de son index, désigna sa poche au Docteur.

**Isabelle** : Arrêtez ! Je vous dis que personne d'autre n'est présent sur votre vaisseau !

Tous deux me regardaient. J'avais maintenant l'apparence d'une femme de 90 ans …

Elle sentit le sonic glisser de sa poche et s'écarta brusquement pour laisser le champ libre au Docteur. Il visa le perturbateur et la machine fit marche arrière, me redonnant petit à petit mon aspect initial.

**Davros** : Non ! TUEZ-LES !

Des lasers traversèrent la pièce obligeant le Docteur et Isabelle à se plaquer contre le sol pour les éviter.

**Docteur** : Il faut que j'arrive à perturber leurs ondes…

**Isabelle** : Comme Donna l'avait fait !

**Docteur** : Oui, ça les court-circuitera immédiatement. Allez voir où en est Maud pendant ce temps là … l'indicateur doit être sur 0 pour lui rendre son apparence…

**Isabelle** : Ok.

Elle rampa jusqu'à la machine mais n'eut pas le temps de voir le pourcentage affiché qu'un laser la fit exploser, me libérant de l'emprise de la bulle temporelle. Je m'effondrais à mon tour près de Ianto.


	12. Le double effet Kiss Cool

Le Docteur avait réussi à atteindre une colonne derrière laquelle il s'était adossé afin de trouver le bon réglage, celui qui lui permettrait de perturber les ondes propres aux Daleks. Comme d'habitude, il se parlait à lui-même, enfin, il pensait parler à Isabelle, mais elle était trop loin pour l'entendre.

**Docteur** : Non, c'est pas ça … Rhaaa…. Pourtant … Donna avait réussi… Elle avait mon savoir… Je devrais être capable de… Non toujours pas … Ah ? … Non… Mais comment …

Isabelle s'était elle aussi mise à couvert et tentait de savoir où en était le Docteur quand un gémissement s'éleva à coté d'elle. Ianto se réveillait. Elle lui murmura de rester à terre et de tenter de ramper pour la rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, il lui demanda.

**Ianto** : John a réussi ?

**Isabelle** (étonnée) : Ianto ?

Ianto : Il a saboté les moteurs ?

Isabelle était estomaquée et elle ne put résister à l'envie de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

**Isabelle** : Oh Mon Dieu … Y'en a une qui va être ravie …

**Ianto** : De quoi ?

**Isabelle** : Non, rien …

**Ianto** : Alors il a réussi ?

**Isabelle** : Je crois … Je ne sais pas … On est partie avant qu'il revienne.

**Ianto** : Parties ?

**Isabelle** : Oui… tu comprends, Maud a vu ton signal s'éteindre. Elle était morte d'inquiétude et elle a décidé de venir voir par elle-même…

**Ianto** : Maud ? Mais où est-elle ?

Il tourna le regard vers la gauche et vit mon corps de dos, à terre, ne bougeant plus. Il fit un geste pour aller me rejoindre, mais Isabelle le retint.

**Isabelle** : Ils ont arrêté de tirer à tout va … Ils n'attendent qu'une chose, qu'on se montre. Pour l'instant, ils ne s'occupent pas de Maud, tant qu'elle ne bouge pas, ce n'est pas leur cible principale.

**Ianto** : Mais, elle a peut-être besoin de soins…

**Isabelle** : Je sais, mais si tu te fais tuer … ça avancera à quoi ?

Ianto grimaça. Il savait qu'Isabelle avait parfaitement raison, mais c'était dur de regarder son épouse inconsciente et de rester impuissant pour l'aider. Il se cala à coté d'Isabelle, cachés derrière les restes de la machine, mais il continuait fixer mon corps, espérant un indice sur mon état.

**Ianto** : Où est le Docteur ?

**Isabelle** : Il cherche comment perturber les ondes des Daleks, comme Donna l'avait fait lors de Journey's End …

**Ianto** : Mais oui… ça permettrait de les arrêter.

**Isabelle** : Oui, mais il reste encore Davros. Sur le vaisseau, il n'avait pas été atteint …

**Ianto** : Exact…

De l'autre coté de la pièce, le Docteur essayait désespérément de trouver la bonne fréquence…

**Docteur** : Mais comment avait-elle fait ? …

Soudainement un bruit familier résonna dans la grande salle. Le Docteur, Ianto et Isabelle tournèrent la tête vers la source du son et virent le Tardis se matérialiser au milieu de la pièce.

**Docteur** : Quoi ?

**Ianto** : Le Tardis !

**Isabelle** : C'est Rose et John !

La porte du Tardis s'entrouvrit laissant John sortir armé de la même sorte d'arme que celle qu'il avait construite avec Donna.

**Docteur** : John ! Non !

**John** : Davros ! C'est fini ! Rendez-vous !

**Davros** : Fini ? Auriez-vous oublié mon armée de Daleks ?

**John** : Oh, non… mais effectivement, j'avais bien oublié quelque chose, mais pas votre armée…

**Davros** : Et quoi donc?

**John** : Le Void !

**Docteur** : NOOOON !

John ignora les cris du Docteur. Davros avait un air mi-terrifié, mi-amusé. Il ne savait pas si John était sérieux ou s'il bluffait.

**Davros** : Vous avez tous voyagé à travers le Void… si vous ouvrez la faille, ce ne seront pas uniquement mes Daleks et moi même qui seront aspirés, mais vos amis également. Vous bluffez!

Davros appuya sur un bouton situé sur son « socle » et lança un ordre à tous les Daleks sur la Terre.

**Davros** : Extermination totale !

**Voix** (dans hauts parleurs) : EXTERMINER ! EXTERMINER !

John leva son arme mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire feu, comme la dernière fois, Davros leva sa main et un éclair en sortit en direction du double du Docteur. Mais il n'arriva jamais jusqu'à lui.

**John** : J'apprends de mes erreurs Davros… Contrairement à vous! Un bouclier entoure le Tardis et ses environs immédiats. Vous ne pouvez m'atteindre.

**Davros** : Noooooooon !

**John** : Rappellez vos Daleks immédiatement ! Nous vous trouverons une planète, vous y ferez ce que vous voulez ! Mais jamais vous ne reviendrez sur Terre !

**Davros** : Vous me condamnez à l'exil … Jamais !

**John** : Vous l'aurez voulu.

John actionna l'arme et visa le socle, le faisant exploser, immobilisant Davros.

**John** : Rose ! Maintenant ! (à ses amis) Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le choix … Accrochez-vous à n'importe quoi !

**Docteur** : Nooooon ….

Le Docteur se leva et courut rejoindre Ianto et Isabelle qui avaient eu le temps de tirer mon corps vers eux et de me retenir tant bien que mal tandis qu'ils s'accrochaient eux-même à une colonne. Il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à eux qu'il sentit son corps tiré en arrière. Il se rattrapa lui aussi à un pilier in-extremis.

**Docteur** : John, ils ne vont pas tenir !

**John** : Je suis désolé Docteur, mais c'est la seule solution pour sauver notre monde…

Rose sortit alors du Tardis, les larmes aux yeux. Elle regarda impuissante ses amis tenter de résister avec beaucoup de difficulté.

**Rose** : Docteur …

Les Daleks présents avaient été extirpés par les vitres panoramiques de la salle, les brisant net. Par les trous laissés dans les vitres, ils assistaient à la fin des Daleks qui étaient tous aspirés par la brèche que John avait ouverte. Heureusement pour eux, le bouclier du vaisseau fonctionnait toujours gardant une atmosphère respirable, mais inutile contre l'aspiration.

Le Docteur essayait de trouver une solution pour aider ses amis qui commençaient à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Isabelle avait dû lâcher sa prise sur mon corps pour assurer la sienne au maximum et seul Ianto était garant de ma survie, mais il ne pourrait résister longtemps et, connaissant l'homme, le Docteur savait que ce ne serait pas la main qui le retenait à la colonne qu'il privilégierait.

**Docteur** : Rose ! Passe le Tardis en mode 45. 64. 2 ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Rose se précipita vers la console et entra le code donné par le Docteur. Elle rejoignit son époux pour voir ce que le Docteur tentait de faire. Il sortit son tournevis sonic de sa poche intérieur, en faisant attention de ne pas lâcher le pilier et le cala sur le même code. Il le tendit vers le Tardis et l'actionna, priant pour que son idée fonctionne. Le Void avait accentué son aspiration, des milliers de Daleks étaient attirés de la Terre vers la faille créant comme une file ininterrompue de poivrières géantes de l'espace… Les converses du Docteur ne touchaient plus le sol, de même le corps d'Isabelle flottait à quelques centimètres. Le poids combiné de Ianto et de mon corps nous permettait de rester encore au contact du plancher, mais plus pour très longtemps.

Rien ne se passa, en apparence… Rose était inquiète, John également, il avait espéré au plus profond de lui que le Docteur trouverait une solution pour les tirer tous de là, sains et saufs, mais maintenant, il commençait à douter et à sentir la culpabilité le ronger. Il était en train de sacrifier ses amis.

Tout à coup le corps du Docteur fut ramené à terre comme s'il était passé d'un état d'apesanteur à l'atmosphère terrestre normale. Il lâcha le pilier et tendit le sonic vers ses 3 amis qui bientôt ne sentirent plus la force les tirant vers la faille.

**Docteur** : Et voilà …

Tous le regardait stupéfaits. Lui avait un sourire qui montait jusqu'aux oreilles.

**Ianto** : Comment avez vous fait ?

**John** : Tu as …

**Docteur** : Oui… J'ai étendu le bouclier jusqu'à moi dans un premier temps, puis vers nos amis.

**Ianto** : C'était le parfait timing Docteur… je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir plus longtemps.

**Rose, John & Docteur :** Ianto ?

**Ianto** : Mais quoi à la fin ?

**Rose** : Tu … tu .. as…

**Isabelle** : Bien que ça fasse un choc, je vous l'accorde, c'est pas le moment …

Ianto se releva et aida Isabelle à faire de même. Il se pencha ensuite pour prendre le corps de son épouse dans ses bras. Ensemble ils retournèrent vers le Tardis, protégés par le bouclier. Une fois tout le monde rassemblé autour du vaisseau, le Docteur ramena le bouclier à sa forme initiale, le garder trop longtemps étiré risquait d'en diminuer la force. Ils allaient rentrer à l'intérieur quand ils furent arrêtés par une voix. Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'arrière et virent Davros accroché au bord de la fenêtre par une manette de son socle qui menaçait à tout moment de lâcher.

**Davros** : Docteur…. Vous me paierez ça…

**Docteur** : C'est fini Davros !

**Davros** : Ce ne sera jamais fini Docteur !

**Docteur** : Je peux vous aider … Je peux vous sauver …

**Davros** : Je ne serais jamais votre prisonnier ! JAMAIS !

Puis la manette se brisa et Davros disparut dans l'espace. Le docteur élargit le bouclier en même temps qu'il se ruait vers la baie suivit de John et Rose. Il scruta le ciel et la faille.

**Docteur** : Quelqu'un l'a vu être aspiré par la faille ?

**Rose** : Je ne peux pas l'affirmer …

**John** : J'aimerai te dire que je l'ai vu disparaître corps et âme, mais ce serait faux.

Soudain une explosion retentit dans les soubassements du vaisseau.

**John** : Je crois que c'est l'heure de partir… Tous à l'intérieur !

**Rose** : Docteur …

Le Docteur se retourna, la tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux. Ils revinrent tous trois vers les autres et ensemble entrèrent dans le Tardis. Ianto se dirigea directement vers la chambre afin de déposer sa femme sur le lit, à coté de son autre corps. C'était très étrange de les voir là, ensemble. Il se releva et, lorsqu'il passa près de la commode, il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir situé au dessus. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et se contempla longuement, se touchant le visage à de nombreuses reprises afin de vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas …

**Ianto** : Oh mon Dieu … Isabelle avait raison, y'en a une qui va être ravie !

Souriant, il sortit de la chambre et remonta le couloir jusqu'à la salle de commande où il retrouva ses compagnons.

**Ianto** : je me disais bien que j'avais plus de facilité à porter Maud. J'avais mis ça sur le compte de l'adrénaline, mais je m'étais trompé !

**Docteur** : Te voilà rajeuni de 30 ans ! Une régénération sans le problème du changement d'apparence ! je t'envie…

**Isabelle** : Maud ne va pas en revenir ! Les jumeaux non plus !

**Docteur** : Du temps en plus ! Qui n'en rêverait pas ?

**Ianto** : En effet Docteur.

Isabelle se retourna, tâchant de retenir ses larmes tandis que le Docteur pianotait sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

**Docteur** : J'ai refermé la faille. Tous les Daleks ont disparu. C'est fini… Où voulez-vous que je vous dépose ?

**Rose** : Pas à Torchwood, tout est détruit. Au manoir Tyler !

**John** : Très bonne idée. Ça sera plus pratique pour se reposer et reprendre des forces…

**Docteur** : Dans ce cas … C'est parti.

Le Tardis se matérialisa au milieu de la cour arrière de la propriété des parents de Rose qui se rua à l'intérieur pour les prévenir. Pete et Jackie avaient dépassé les 80 ans tous les deux, mais restaient en forme pour des octogénaires. Ils étaient assis dans le salon et sursautèrent à l'arrivée de leur fille. Tony était présent, il était resté avec eux lorsqu'ils avaient refusé de quitter le manoir pour le Hub. Étant dans un coin reculé de la campagne de Cardiff, ils n'avaient pas eu trop de soucis. A la moindre alerte, ils se cachaient au sous-sol en attendant de remonter après la « visite » des Daleks.

**Pete** : Rose !

**Jackie** : Comment es-tu arrivée jusque là ?

**Rose** : Le Tardis !

**Tony** : Vous l'avez trouvé ! Il est venu vous aider ?

**Rose** : Oui… et c'est fini… on a gagné !

**Jackie** : C'est vraiment fini ?

**Docteur** : Vraiment …

**Jackie** : Docteur ?

Elle se précipita vers lui et lui prit les joues dans ses doigts, les pinçant. Puis elle l'embrassa à sa grande surprise.

**Docteur** : Vous n'avez pas changé Jackie… Ravi de vous revoir.

**Pete** : Docteur... c'est un plaisir, bien que la situation ne s'y prête pas vraiment.

Jackie aperçut le reste de l'équipe arriver. L'effet du gaz s'était dissipé et tous les membres de Torchwood ainsi que Tosh et les enfants entrèrent ensemble, accompagnés d'Isabelle et de Ianto qui les avaient assistés à leur réveil, leur expliquant rapidement ce qui s'était passé ainsi que le rajeunissement de Ianto. Ceux qui avaient succombé au gaz étaient perdus. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer

**Jackie** : Par ici ! Oh mon dieu… Vous êtes tous là ! Ianto ? c'est toi ?

**Ianto** : Oui… Je sais … Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour… Mais merci Davros…

**William** : Ouais ! c'est pas méga-génial ! Un papa tout neuf !

**Jack** : J'ai du mal à assembler tout ce que tu nous as raconté Ianto … ça semble si irréel …

**Gwen** : Oui, on était dans le Hub et … on s'est réveillé dans …

**Isabelle** : Le Tardis…

**Gwen** : Le quoi ?

**Isabelle et Docteur** : Tardis …

**Docteur** : Vas-y, tu en meurs d'envie…

**Isabelle** : T.A.R.D.I.S, Temps A Relativité Dimensionelle Inter-Spacial. C'est le vaisseau du Docteur.

**Tosh** : Mais d'extérieur c'est qu'une boîte bleue… une toute petite boîte bleue…

**Gwen** : Et à l'intérieur c'est immense !

**William** : C'est génial ! Maman tu nous…

**Eliot** : Mais où est-elle ?

**Ianto** : Elle se repose dans une des chambres du Tardis…

Il posa un regard sur le Docteur, mi-colérique, mi-interrogatif.

**Jackie** : Ianto, vous ne pouvez la laisser là-dedans ! Emmenez-la dans la chambre bleue.

**Docteur** : Oi ! Mon Tardis est très confortable !

**Jackie** : Ne discutez pas ! Au moins ici, elle ne sera pas seule.

Le Docteur capitula. Il savait que face à Jackie, il ne faisait pas le poids. Ianto me ramena donc et m'installa dans la chambre du premier étage. Il resta un moment à coté, à me surveiller avant de sombrer lui aussi dans un sommeil bien mérité. Rose qui était montée s'assurer que nous allions bien, referma la porte et redescendit en informer les autres. John et elle proposèrent au reste des personnes présentes de se reposer également. Seule Isabelle accepta, la fatigue la gagnant depuis déjà quelques instants.

Ceux qui restaient avaient suffisamment dormi pour une semaine entière selon Jack qui n'avait pas digéré le fait d'avoir été mis de côté pour cette aventure. Rose dut cependant promettre de tout leur raconter en détail avant de pouvoir monter l'escalier qui les menait à leur chambre. Elle montra la sienne à Isabelle qui s'affala comme une pierre sur son lit et ils entrèrent dans la leur.

Puis malgré les heures passées inconscients, la pénombre de la nuit eut raison des autres qui s'installèrent eux aussi dans leurs chambres respectives qu'ils occupaient régulièrement lors de leurs nombreux séjours chez les Tylers. Le Docteur quant à lui retourna dans son Tardis après avoir gagné une bataille verbale contre Jackie qui insistait pour qu'il prenne une des chambres libres.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouva dans la salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner. Manquaient à l'appel Ianto, Rose et moi.

**Isabelle** : Bizarre, c'est pas le genre de Ianto de faire la grasse-mat' …

**John** : Il doit veiller sur Maud…

**Isabelle** : Oui… sûrement … Docteur ? Elle va se réveiller n'est-ce pas ?

Isabelle avait dit tout fort ce que beaucoup pensaient tout bas. Les jumeaux relevèrent la tête attendant eux aussi la réponse du Docteur.

**Docteur** : ça ne devrait…

Le Docteur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un hurlement retentit dans toute la bâtisse. Les bruits de pas descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre ne rassurèrent pas la dizaine de personnes assises autour de la grande table. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers la porte ouverte, attendant qu'on leur explique … Ce fut un Ianto essoufflé, en sueur et en pleine panique qui se retint au chambranle de la porte.

**Ianto** : C'est Maud ! Elle va accoucher !

**Tous** : QUOI ?


	13. Mum & Dad

J'ouvris les yeux. Les timides rayons du soleil perçaient ce qui semblait être des rideaux et éclairaient faiblement la pièce. Les lieux me paraissaient familiers, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en rappeler. L'odeur également, une odeur mêlant jasmin et rose. Je soulevais ma tête afin de scruter les environs, mais il faisait trop sombre.

J'essayais de me dégager des bras qui m'entouraient, quand les souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire… Ianto dans la bulle d'énergie , moi m'élançant vers lui puis une forte douleur et … plus rien, le noir complet … et je me réveillais ici. Je frissonnais. Un souffle chaud passa dans mon cou puis je sentis l'étau des bras se resserrer autour de moi.

**Ianto** : Bonjour toi.

Il déposa un baiser à la base de ma nuque. J'étais dans les bras de mon homme, lovée contre lui. Je glissais mes mains sous les draps afin de les joindre aux siennes.

**Ianto** : Enfin réveillée ? Tu vas bien ?

**Maud** : Oui… mais que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ?

**Ianto** : Chez Jackie et Pete. Tout est fini ma douce, il n'y a plus rien à craindre…

Je me retournais afin de regarder mon époux mais quelque chose m'en empêcha, ou plutôt me gêna… Je soulevai la couette et …

**Ianto** : Mais …

**Maud** : OH …

Je relevais la tête vers le visage de Ianto et eut un choc.

**Maud** : Ianto ?

**Ianto** : C'est quoi ça ?

J'eus un mouvement de recul

**Maud** : Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans mon lit !

**Ianto** : Quoi ? Tu es enceinte ?

**Maud** : Qu'avez-vous fait de mon mari ?

**Ianto** : Quoi ? Mais c'est moi !

**Maud** : Mon Ianto n'a pas 30 ans que je sache…

**Ianto** : Il les a eu et a la chance de les avoir une seconde fois … Mais change pas de sujet … Comment se fait-il que tu sois enceinte jusqu'aux dents ?

**Maud** : Enceinte je peux t'expliquer… jusqu'aux dents, je n'en sais rien…

Je levais ma main vers la joue de mon homme tandis que lui posait la sienne sur mon ventre.

**Maud** : Oh mon Dieu … Ianto… tu as rajeuni … mais … comment …

**Ianto** : Je pense que ça doit être lié à ce que m'a fait subir Davros…

**Maud** : Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signi…

Je m'étais arrêtée avant la fin de la phrase et mes yeux reflétaient l'inquiétude…

**Ianto** : Que se passe t-il ? Maud ?

**Maud** : Ianto … je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux !

**Ianto** : Quoi ?

**Maud** : Va chercher de l'aide … vite ! Arghhhhhhhhhhhh….

J'étais pliée de douleur, la première contraction avait été violente. Ianto sauta du lit et se rua vers le rez-de-chaussée d'où semblaient venir des voix. A peine était-il parti que Rose entra en trombe dans ma chambre. Lorsqu'elle aperçut mon état elle vint à mes cotés.

Ianto descendait rapidement les marches et manqua de s'écrouler par deux fois. C'est essoufflé, en tee-shirt et caleçon, qu'il arriva dans la salle à manger. Il sentit alors ses jambes fléchir et s'accrocha au chambranle de la porte. Il releva la tête, il était essoufflé, en sueur et sentait la panique monter en lui.

**Ianto** : C'est Maud ! Elle va accoucher !

**Tous** : QUOI ?

Devant lui, une dizaine de visages le regardait comme s'il venait de parler en mandarin ou en russe.

**Ianto** : Je … je … je dois remonter.

Il fit demi-tour, laissant les occupants de la pièce perplexes.

**Jackie** : Il a bien dit accoucher ?

**Isabelle** : Je crois …

**John** : Mais c'est impossible … elle n'était qu'à quoi ?

**Docteur** : Deux mois…

**Isabelle** : Vous le saviez ?

**Docteur** : Oui

**Isabelle** : Et vous ne m'avez rien dit !

**Docteur** : J'avais autre chose en tête…

**Isabelle** : Mouais…

**William** : Mais c'est impossible… c'était dans son autre corps qu'elle était enceinte ... Comment peut-elle être enceinte dans celui-ci ?

**John** : Vous ne l'avez pas vu, mais votre mère est de nouveau dans son ancien corps les garçons…

**Eliot** : Quoi ?

Rose apparut à son tour. Toujours habillée de son pyjama.

**Rose** : Maman, appelle une ambulance…. Elle a perdu les eaux …

Jackie se précipita vers le téléphone mais aucune tonalité ne retentit.

**Jackie** : Le téléphone n'a pas été réparé…

**Rose** : Mais … mais… il nous faut un médecin !

**Pete** : Je prends la voiture, j'espère que le Docteur Coleman est chez lui… j'en ai pour une heure grand maximum.

**Tony** : Je viens avec toi !

Un nouveau cri résonna dans le grand hall. Isabelle se leva et se rua vers les escaliers les montant deux par deux. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans notre chambre, elle vit Ianto penché sur moi, me passant une serviette humide sur le visage.

**Isabelle** : Ianto ?

**Ianto** : Je n'y comprends rien Isabelle… Comment est-ce possible ?

**Isabelle** : Je sais pas Ianto…

Il se retourna et Isabelle me vit, soufflant et le ventre aussi rond qu'un ballon de football. Rose qui était remontée avec des serviettes propres et une bassine d'eau chaude répondit à la question…

**Rose** : Ianto… Maud était enceinte lorsqu'elle est retournée dans son monde d'origine.

**Ianto** : Quoi ? Elle le savait ?

**Rose** : Oui...

Ianto se retourna vers moi.

**Ianto** : Tu le savais et tu es quand même partie ?

**Maud** : je… je … je… n'av…

**Rose** : Tu sais bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix…

**Ianto** : Oui... pardon … Oh Mon Dieu… Quel choix tu as dû faire …

**Maud** : suis… dé… désolée …

**Rose** : Maud, Pete est parti chercher le médecin… Il sera de retour dans une heure…

**Maud** : Tiendrais pas …

Une grande douleur se manifesta en moi. Je compris que ce serait pour très bientôt. Pour les jumeaux, seulement une heure s'était écoulée entre les premières contractions et leur premier cri. Et je savais au fond de moi que ce serait pareil pour celui-ci.

Je regardais Rose d'un air suppliant.

**Rose** : Non... non… non… Maud , je peux pas …

**Maud** : Tu étais là pour les jumeaux ! J'ai confiance en toi Rose !

**Rose** : C'est un médecin qu'il te faut !

**Maud** : Il arrivera trop tard …

Une nouvelle contraction m'empêcha de finir ma phrase. J'écrasais littéralement les doigts de Ianto en lui serrant la main.

**Rose** : D'accord… Isabelle, va chercher ma mère ! Ianto … heu … soutiens-la !

Isabelle remercia intérieurement Rose de lui donner une excuse pour sortir de la chambre. Bien qu'elle ait déjà eu un enfant, elle ne se sentait pas la force de rester. Elle redescendit et passa le message à Jackie qui monta rapidement.

John, Tosh, Jack et Gwen étaient restés assis à leur place, les yeux fixés sur divers objets, anxieux. Les jeunes étaient allés s'asseoir dans le salon et regardaient la télévision sans réellement voir les images qui défilaient sur l'écran. Isabelle s'était adossée au montant de la porte et fixait les escaliers attendant la moindre nouvelle venant du premier étage. Le Docteur quant à lui, faisait d'incessants allers-retours entre le Tardis et le hall, s'arrêtant dans celui-ci, écoutant les bruits à l'étage et repartant.

Les cris s'arrêtèrent soudain. Personne ne savait combien de temps il s'était écoulé. Tous se levèrent et s'entassèrent au bas des escaliers. Le Docteur arriva et se posta à coté d'Isabelle. Puis d'autres cris résonnèrent, mais ce n'étaient pas des cris de douleur, c'étaient des cris qui réchauffaient les cœurs de tous. Des cris de bébé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ianto, habillé, sortit de la chambre et descendit doucement les marches en direction du groupe qui l'attendait, Tous étaient fébriles et impatients. Il tenait dans ses bras le nouveau-né. Il s'arrêta sur la dernière marche et leva les yeux vers ses amis.

**Ianto** : Je vous présente Seren Isabelle Rose Jones. Est-ce que la marraine veut la tenir ?

Ianto tendit sa fille à Isabelle qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

**Isabelle** : Moi ? Sa marraine ?

**Ianto** : Si tu es d'accord…

**Isabelle** : Bien sûr …

**Ianto** : Docteur… Nous ferez-vous l'honneur d'être son parrain ?

**Docteur** : Avec le plus grand plaisir Ianto.

Seren passa de bras en bras et finit le tour des présentations par le Docteur qui hésita à la prendre.

**Isabelle** : Elle ne va pas se casser Docteur… C'est plus costaud que ça en a l'air vous savez !

**Docteur** : Oui, je sais … Mais ça fait tellement longtemps… Et puis, les enfants et moi…

Isabelle prit Seren des bras de Donna et l'installa dans ceux du Docteur. Il posa délicatement son doigt sur la joue de sa filleule et la lui caressa. Seren attrapa ce doigt et le serra fortement en le bougeant de bas en haut faisant tomber le drap qui couvrait sa tête. Un sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage du Docteur.

**Docteur** : Décidément, ta mère et toi, vous vous êtes passé le mot … à peine dans ce monde et tu me nargues déjà avec ta belle crinière rousse. Ianto elle est magnifique.

Il rendit à Ianto sa fille au moment où Pete arrivait dans le hall suivi de Tony et du médecin.

**Pete** : On arrive trop tard ?

Jackie qui s'était postée en haut des escaliers pour demander à Ianto de remonter s'écria.

**Jackie** : Tu es arrivé en retard à ton propre mariage, comment pensais-tu arriver à temps cette fois-ci ?

**Médecin** : Menez-moi à la mère, je dois l'examiner elle ainsi que le bébé.

**Ianto** : Elle est là-haut, suivez moi.

Lorsque le médecin redescendit, John avait débouché le champagne et tous fêtaient la naissance de Seren. Elle était l'étincelle de vie qui signifiait le renouveau après la terreur imposée par les Daleks.

**John** : Dr Coleman ! Venez trinquer avec nous !

**Médecin** : Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je dois aller m'occuper de mes autres patients, si quelqu'un voulait bien me ramener…

**Tony** : Je vous raccompagne.

**Médecin** : Mr Tyler, je recommande deux jours de repos complet pour la mère.

**John** : Elle restera là jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en forme, ne vous inquiétez pas !

**Médecin** : Bien, dans ce cas, bonne journée messieurs-dames.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Je me remettais rapidement de l'accouchement et ne passais pas une minute seule. Tous se relayaient à mon chevet. Seul le Docteur n'était pas venu et j'attendais qu'une chose, pouvoir discuter avec lui de ce qui s'était passé. Ianto m'avait prévenue que mon « corps » avait été placé en hibernation cryogénique dans le Tardis, pour lui permettre de « survivre » jusqu'à ce que je puisse le « récupérer ».

Seren gazouillait entre deux biberons. Ianto prenait son rôle de père au sérieux et n'hésitait pas à se lever la nuit, m'accordant le repos nécessaire. Il n'avait pu être un père et un époux idéal à la naissance des jumeaux. Trop pris par Torchwood. Tosh et Rose m'avaient alors soutenue à l'époque. Avec Seren il se rattrapait. C'était un véritable papa poule. A peine née, elle était couverte de cadeaux, de peluches et d'habits qu'il s'était empressé d'acheter dès la réouverture des magasins le lendemain de la disparition des Daleks.

Isabelle me tenait au courant des agissements du Docteur, il s'était retranché dans le Tardis prétextant des réparations urgentes, mais à chaque fois qu'Isabelle lui apportait son repas, il n'oubliait pas de demander des nouvelles de sa filleule et de son ancienne compagne. Ianto entra dans la chambre, les bras chargés une nouvelle fois de présents pour sa fille. Il alla l'embrasser dans son berceau puis me rejoignit. J'en profitais pour mettre à exécution mon plan. Je devais voir le Docteur. Bien que j'avais une idée de ce qui m'étais arrivé j'en voulais la confirmation.

**Maud** : Isabelle, conduits moi à lui …


	14. Protecteur du Temps

Le Docteur venait de passer deux jours à retourner le Tardis de fond en comble. Il était à la recherche d'un objet bien particulier et il n'arrivait pas à remettre la main dessus. Toutes les salles y étaient passées, certaines lui étaient même sorties de la tête. Même l'écurie d'Arthur avait été passée au peigne fin. Sans succès.

Il ne restait plus que deux pièces. La salle de commande et le placard du couloir nord-est. Il décida de s'atteler à celui-ci en premier . Il s'arrêta devant la porte et attrapa la poignée. Il s'immobilisa un instant semblant hésiter, puis il tira dessus et l'ouvrit laissant se déverser dans le couloir une montagne d'objets divers et variés… Il regarda l'amas informe d'un air consterné et commença à les trier un à un.

Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas ses amies arriver.

**Maud** : hé beh… moi qui pensais que j'étais bordélique…

Il sursauta et nous regarda d'un air coupable…

**Isabelle** : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

**Ten** : je cherche quelque chose... mais vous, que faîtes-vous dans le Tardis. Maud, tu ne devrais pas être là … Tu devais te reposer !

**Maud** : J'ai eu un bébé, Docteur, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort ! Je peux me déplacer ! Et puisque vous ne daignez pas venir me voir…

**Ten** : Oui désolé … Mais… laissez-moi le temps… les bébés, c'est pas mon fort… et puis… je cherche quelque chose …

**Maud** : Depuis deux jours ?! C'est ça qui vous a empêché de venir voir votre filleule ?

**Ten** : Mais c'est quelque chose de spécial ! Je dois le trouver !

**Maud** : Et bien vous allez faire une pause dans vos recherches, Môssieur le Seigneur du Temps … J'ai besoin de réponses !

**Ten** : Oh … C'est donc ça…

**Maud** : Vous pensiez que j'accepterais tout, que nous accepterions tout, sans rien demander ?

**Ten** : On peut toujours espérer ?

**Maud** : Ben voyons…

**Ten** : Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix… Allons nous asseoir.

Nous nous installâmes dans une des pièces servant de salon, Isabelle et moi dans le canapé, le Docteur dans le fauteuil nous faisant face.

**Ten** : Bon, par où veux-tu commencer ?

**Maud** : Comment suis-je passée de l'état « enceinte de deux mois » à celui « sur le point d'accoucher » en une nuit ?

**Ten** : Quand tu t'es ruée vers Ianto, tu as en fait pris sa place dans la machine. Ce perturbateur temporel avait la capacité soit de rajeunir, soit de faire vieillir la personne prisonnière à l'intérieur de la bulle. Davros t'a fait vieillir, mais j'ai réussi à inverser le processus et à te rendre ton aspect originel.

**Maud** : OK, jusque-là je suis… Mais pour le bébé ?

**Ten** : Je ne peux que supposer… mais le perturbateur a dû avoir des effets « à retardement » sur le fœtus, faisant muter ses cellules et accélérant incroyablement leur développement. Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois redevenue exactement la même … Tu es peut-être plus vielle de 7 mois… Qui sait … Ce serait d'ailleurs logique au vu de la croissance du bébé.

**Maud** : Je me contenterais de cette explication… Mais pour Seren… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Est-elle… « Normale »…

**Ten** : Aussi normale que toi et moi …

**Isabelle** :C'est censé la rassurer ça ?

**Ten** : Oui, pourquoi ?

**Isabelle** : ben, excusez-moi Docteur, mais question « normalité », vous vous posez là .

**Ten** : Oi ! J'avoue mon ignorance là-dessus... Seul le temps nous le dira, mais je t'assure Maud qu'elle est en parfaite santé. Le Tardis l'a scannée et n'a rien détecté d'alarmant.

**Maud** : D'accord, merci de votre franchise Docteur… Pour ce qui est de Ianto ? Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

**Ten** : Non, je suis désolé, la technologie a été détruite… Mais … Le souhaites-tu vraiment ?

Il me regardait étonné par ma demande. Un faible sourire se dessina sur mon visage et je lui répondis.

**Maud** : Non, je ne crois pas ! Mais aurons-nous des « séquelles » de notre bouleversement cellulaire ?

**Ten** : Je ne pense pas. De toutes façons, la question ne se pose pas pour toi. Tu vas bientôt retrouver ton corps.

**Maud** : Exact…

I**sabelle** : C'est formidable Maud… Ianto a de nouveau 30 ans… Vous avez la vie devant vous… Vous avez la chance de pouvoir bénéficier de belles années supplémentaires… qui ne serait pas ravi ?

**Maud** : Tu as sans doute raison…

**Isabelle** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors, tu ne sembles pas heureuse.

**Maud** : non, ne t'inquiètes pas ... Mes vieux démons reviennent me hanter.

**Isabelle** : Tu mériterais des cailloux pour de telles pensées !

**Ten** : Je ne comprends rien à votre conversation.

**Isabelle** : Moi si … Et tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir de telles pensées Maud. Jamais il ne te quittera…

**Maud** : Tu dis ça … Mais qu'en sera-t-il dans quelques temps… Il est si beau… Il a tellement de charme… Et moi … Je ne peux rivaliser avec la centaine de filles taille mannequin qui vont graviter autour de lui…

**Voix** : Mais ces filles ne m'intéressent pas … Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur !

Ianto apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il portait Seren dans ses bras.

**Ianto** : Elle a faim. Je suis venu pour te l'apporter…

**Ten** : je crois que c'est le moment de reprendre mes recherches …

**Isabelle** : je vous accompagne !

Ils sortirent du salon nous laissant afin que je donne le sein à notre fille.

**Isabelle** : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez de si important ?

**Ten** : Un bijou.

**Isabelle** : Un bijou ?

**Ten** : Oui, pour Ginger …

**Isabelle** : Pour QUI ?

**Ten** : Ginger …

**Isabelle** : Et qui est Ginger ?

**Ten** : Ben Seren ! Notre filleule …

**Isabelle** : Ah mais ben bien sûr, c'est évident … Où avais-je la tête … Et pourquoi CE bijou en particulier ? Vous pourriez en acheter un à la bijouterie du centre…

**Ten** : Il est « spécial »…

**Isabelle** : S'il est « spécial » alors … j'ai rien dit … Bon il ressemble à quoi que je vous aide à le chercher.

Le Docteur lui décrivit le bijou. Isabelle en était presque jalouse tellement la description que lui en faisait le Docteur était fascinante. Elle s'attaqua à la partie des objets restés entassés sur les étagères du placard tandis que le Docteur fouillait le tas formé par ceux qui s'étaient déversés à l'ouverture de la porte.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherches intensives, Le Docteur lança un « BADABOUMBA » qui fit sursauter Isabelle.

**Isabelle** : Non mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça ! J'espère pour vous que vous l'avez trouvé au moins !

**Ten** : Oh oui… Et il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs…

Isabelle sortit du placard et rejoignit le Docteur qui s'était assis à même le sol. Elle tendit la main pour le toucher, fascinée par sa beauté et son éclat. Le Docteur le laissa glisser dans la main de son amie qui se contenta de le fixer, n'osant le toucher…

**Isabelle** : Depuis combien de temps est-il « rangé » là dedans ?

**Ten** : Une éternité… Bien trop longtemps… Il mérite s'être porté.

**Isabelle**: Il appartenait à quelqu'un ?

**Ten** : Oui.

**Isabelle** : Puis-je demander qui ?

**Ten**: Il appartenait à Susan.

**Isabelle** : Mais alors il vient de…

**Ten** : Gallifrey oui… Un des rares objets d'elle que je possède encore, un des rares qu'elle ait laissé dans le Tardis. Elle le tenait de sa mère. Il était transmis de génération en génération aux filles ainées.

**Isabelle** : Ohhhh… Mais pourquoi le donner à Seren alors… Vous devriez le garder pour …

**Ten** : J'ai passé l'âge d'être père Isabelle… et Seren sera ma filleule dans quelques jours. Et pour mon peuple, être choisi comme parrain, ça veut dire beaucoup. Elle sera comme ma fille.

**Isabelle **: je comprends…

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Le Docteur rangea prestement le bijou dans sa poche et lui et Isabelle se relevèrent tout en époustant leurs habits.

**Ianto** : je ne vous savais pas si désordonné Docteur…

**Ten** : ce n'est pas du désordre, c'est un bazar ordonné. Je sais où est chaque chose…

**Isabelle **: Mouais…

**Maud** : Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

**Ten** : Heu … oui …

Il se pencha et attrapa le premier objet que sa main rencontra … Lorsqu'il nous montra tout fier l'objet tant désiré, je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder Isabelle. Nos regards se croisèrent et nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps … Nous en pleurions de rire même. Ianto qui tenait Seren dans ses bras comprenait parfaitement l'objet de notre amusement et sourit, résigné de voir les deux femmes retrouver leur complicité d'antan.

**Ten** : Mais quoi ?

**Maud** : Vraiment Docteur ? Vous cherchiez réellement ça ?!

**Ten** : C'est très pratique pour … Cuisiner …

**Maud** : Vous avez passé deux jours entiers à chercher une … Cuillère en bois ?

**Ten** : C'est … que c'est une cuillère spéciale… Qui… Heu … Avec laquelle on ne rate jamais ses plats… Elle vient de … La planète…

**Maud** : « Je-ne-cuisine-jamais-mais-justement-depuis-deux-jours-j'ai-une-subite-envie-de-cuisiner-avec-la-super-cuillère-en-bois » ?

**Ten**: Non…

**Maud** : « Je-raconte-n'importe-quoi-pour-éviter-de-dire-la-vérité » ?

**Ten** : tu es diabolique…

**Maud** : ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous torturerai pas pour savoir la vérité. Si vous n'avez pas quitté le Tardis en deux jours pour trouver cet objet, c'est qu'il est important … Et si vous ne voulez pas nous en parler … je le respecte. Mais par pitié… lâchez cette cuillère … Vous êtes ridicule…

Je récupérais ma fille dans les bras de Ianto et me retournais en direction d'Isabelle qui avait du mal à contenir un nouveau fou-rire.

**Maud** : Tu viens Isabelle, Laissons les ranger et retournons voir les autres.

**Isabelle** : Bon courage messieurs…

Les deux hommes nous regardèrent partir, les bras ballants.

**Ten** : Elle va m'en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir dit ?

**Ianto** : à mort…

**Ten** : Tant que ça ?

**Ianto** : Un jour elle m'a surpris à cacher quelque chose. J'ai refusé de lui dire ce que c'était. J'ai eu la tête durant plusieurs jours.

**Ten**: Et c'était quoi ?

**Ianto** : Son cadeau d'anniversaire…

**Ten**: et elle a pas cherché à le trouver par la suite ?

**Ianto** : bien sûr que si.. Mais je l'avais changé d'endroit. Elle a prétexté un grand nettoyage de printemps pour retourner toutes les étagères et les tiroirs de l'appartement.

**Ten** : Nettoyage de printemps ? Maud ?!

**Ianto** : Oui… Vous voyez jusqu'où ça peut aller… Je ne sais pas ce que vous cacher Docteur, mais quoi que ce soit… Gardez-le précieusement sur vous !

**Ten** : Je peux te le dire à toi …

**Ianto** : Oh non… dès que je rentrerai, elle va m'assaillir de questions.. moins j'en sais, mieux c'est …

John avait fait jouer ses relations auprès du pasteur de la paroisse afin que Seren puisse être baptisée avant notre départ.

Le médecin était repassé, nous apportant des nouvelles de la capitale et du monde. Tout se remettait lentement en place. Il m'avait autorisée à quitter le lit la veille et, avec le reste de nos amis, Ianto et moi préparions les festivités.

Le baptême était prévu pour le lendemain, à 12h00. Isabelle avait emprunté une robe à Rose et reçut avec un plaisir non dissimulé les compliments des hommes. A côté d'elle, Le Docteur arborait un costume 3 pièces noir sous lequel il avait revêtu une chemise et une cravate de la même couleur. Tout le monde était sur son 31 à part Owen Jr qui portait son sempiternel Jean-Tee-shirt.

Il était presque 11h30 lorsque Ianto et moi descendîmes avec Seren qui était vêtue d'une robe blanche en satin brodée de fils d'argent, cadeau de John et Rose. Nous montâmes dans les voitures et le cortège des 4 véhicules remonta l'allée en direction de l'église située à quelques kilomètres de là.

La cérémonie fut simple, Isabelle et le Docteur se plièrent volontiers aux obligations inhérentes aux parrains et marraines. Ils répétèrent les prières et prirent solennellement l'engagement de prendre soin spirituellement et physiquement de leur filleule. Seren fut très patiente et sage, même lorsque le pasteur lui versa l'eau fraîche sur le front en prononçant le sacrement au nom du père, du fils et du Saint-Esprit., La cérémonie se clôtura par la prière des parents, celle du parrain et de la marraine puis ce fut la bénédiction finale.

De retour au manoir de Tyler, tout le monde offrit ses présents à la nouvelle baptisée. Seren fut couverte de peluches de la part des jeunes, elle reçut également de nombreux habits de Tosh, Jack et Gwen. John, Rose, Pete et Jackie avait veillé à ce que nous ne manquions de rien lorsque nous retournerions dans notre monde nous offrant un berceau, une poussette, une table à langer, un siège de voiture et tout l'électroménager nécessaire.

Je regardais émue mes amis, les yeux embués. Isabelle s'avança alors et tendit à Seren une petite boîte. Je l'aidais à l'ouvrir et découvrit une fine gourmette gravée de son prénom. Elle l'attacha autour du poignet et Seren le porta immédiatement à la bouche, déclenchant les rires.

**Maud** : Merci Isabelle, elle est superbe…

**Isabelle** : N'utilise pas trop de superlatifs, tu risques d'être en manque dans très peu de temps.

Il ne restait plus que le parrain… Il s'approcha de nous et d'un regard me demanda s'il pouvait la prendre. Avec bonheur, il l'avait rarement portée jusque-là, je lui tendis ma fille. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche et porta sa main à sa poche de costume. Il en sortit un objet que j'eus du mal à voir, mais il semblait que ce soit une chaîne avec un pendentif.

**Ten** (s'adressant à Seren) : Ecoute moi bien petite Ginger …

Je me penchais vers Isabelle, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

**Maud** : Ginger ?!

**Isabelle** : Ouais…

**Maud** : S'il l'a décidé ainsi …

**Ianto** : J'aime bien... ça lui va parfaitement …

**Maud** : Oui tu as raison !

Nous nous reconcentrâmes sur les paroles du Docteur.

**Ten** : … Chez moi, sur Galiffrey, nous n'avions pas de cérémonie de baptême. Notre rite de passage était plus …. Effrayant… Mais là n'est pas la question, je te le raconterai peut-être un jour... Mais pas maintenant... Où en étais-je ? Ah oui … Mais nous avions une cérémonie qui s'en approchait… Chaque parent choisissait parmi ses proches une personne qui s'occuperait de l'enfant s'il venait à disparaître. Et pour sceller ce lien, le tuteur offrait un objet bien spécial au bébé. Un objet contenant un peu de son essence. N'importe quoi pouvait faire l'affaire, mais le plus souvent il prenait la forme d'un médaillon. Il permettait au tuteur de connaître l'emplacement de son protégé à n'importe quel moment et il permettait à l'enfant d'envoyer un message en cas de problème. Lorsque l'enfant arrivait à sa majorité, le lien cessait de fonctionner automatiquement et l'objet n'était plus qu'un simple ornement qui, bien souvent, finissait au fond des tiroirs.

Un silence religieux planait dans la pièce. Tous écoutaient attentivement le récit du Docteur.

**Ten** : Ce médaillon était celui de Susan, ma petite fille. Je l'ai retrouvé dans une vieille boîte à bijoux qu'elle a laissée dans le Tardis lorsqu'elle a décidé de s'installer sur Terre. Il appartenait à sa mère qui le tenait de sa propre mère et était depuis des générations dans la famille. Il aurait dû appartenir à l'aînée des filles de Susan, mais elle a décidé de couper tous les ponts avec son passé. Je ne la blâme pas, au contraire, des fois je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû moi aussi m'installer.

Seren était captivée par la voix envoûtante et berçante du Docteur. Et elle n'était pas la seule.

**Ten** : Tu viens d'être baptisée selon les rites de ta famille, maintenant tu vas l'être selon mes traditions petite Ginger, à un détail près, il continuera à fonctionner même après tes 18 ans. Au moindre problème, je serai là, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler.

Il passa la fine chaîne autour du cou de Seren et déposa le pendentif sur sa poitrine. Je pu voir enfin à quoi ressemblait le bijoux. Il était magnifique. Une pierre ressemblant à un saphir était sertie dans un cercle de métal argenté et gravés sur la face de la pierre, des symboles galiffreyens qui changeaient selon l'orientation du médaillon.

Puis lentement, il se pencha vers le pendentif et souffla dessus. Le « saphir » s'illumina, les symboles gallifreyens étincelèrent puis tout redevint normal.

Seren s'était endormie dans ses bras et il commença à la bercer doucement.

Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à ce que le Docteur relève la tête. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Le Docteur venait de promettre de veiller sur ma fille et de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

Il se leva doucement et s'approcha de nous.

**Ten** : Maud, Ianto, merci de m'avoir donné l'occasion de devenir Protecteur Du Temps.

**Maud **: Merci à vous… Elle ne pouvait avoir meilleur parrain… Et meilleure marraine.

**Ten **: Je serais là au moindre problème… dès qu'elle sera en danger, je le saurais.

**Maud** : et cela fonctionnera indéfiniment.

**Ten** : Oui… Enfin sauf si je meure, là le lien sera de toute façon rompu… Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir avant d'avoir vu Ginger fêter ses 90 ans … Donc ne t'inquiètes pas…

**Maud** : Et … Si vous vous régénérez ?

**Ten** : Le lien continuera à fonctionner, il est rattaché à mon essence, pas à mon apparence.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, même si j'appréhendais le futur, sachant ce que je savais, j'avais l'intime conviction que rien n'arriverait à Seren. Le Docteur me rendit notre fille et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de retourner s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Tout le monde sursauta lorsque John fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille de champagne, mettant fin à l'ambiance solennelle. La fête dura longtemps, certains restèrent jusqu'à l'aube, d'autres allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain serait moins festif.

Je passais la nuit dans la chambre des garçons, les regardant dormir, ancrant chaque image d'eux dans ma tête. Je savais qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avec nous. Ils avaient leur vie dans ce monde et je soupçonnais Eliot d'entretenir une amourette distante avec Donna. Au petit matin je rentrais dans ma chambre et commençais à ranger nos affaires en vue du départ dans la soirée, après que j'ai retrouvé mon corps, enfin je l'espérais.


	15. De nouveau moi

Le manoir se réveillait petit à petit. Chacun leur tour, les occupants se succédaient dans la salle à manger où ils avalaient leur petit-déjeuner en silence. La joie et l'entrain de la veille avaient laissé la place à la morosité et l'appréhension.

Lorsque nous descendîmes avec Seren, il n'y avait plus que le Docteur et John en grande discussion qui s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils eurent conscience de notre présence.

**Docteur** : Bonjour ! Prête pour le grand jour ?

**John** : J'ai rappelé tous les ingénieurs et médecins de Torchwood, ils sont en train de préparer l'appareil. Il n'a subit aucun dommage, une chance !

**Maud** : Quel appareil ?

**John** : Celui qui t'avait renvoyée chez toi la première fois. On l'a gardé et amélioré.

**Maud** : Oui, c'est une chance, effectivement… Sinon, notre situation aurait été inversée… Une vieille vivant avec un jeunot … c'est une chose qui passe moins bien que le contraire dans notre monde…

Je m'approchais des différents plats qui étaient disposés sur la desserte et optais pour des Beans on Toast accompagnés de bacon et d'un verre de jus d'oranges fraîchement pressées. J'évitais le café chez les autres, n'arrivant plus à en apprécier le goût depuis que j'avais goûté celui de Ianto.

Je déposais mon assiette sur la table et prit Seren dans mes bras afin que Ianto puisse lui aussi aller choisir ses aliments. Tout comme moi il passa sur le café préférant prendre un thé avec croissants et confiture. Seren qui avait déjà rempli son estomac commença à gigoter et à pleurnicher. Le Docteur s'approcha et me proposa de la prendre, le temps du repas. Je la lui tendis avec reconnaissance et il partit s'installer dans le salon adjacent.

Une fois tout le monde descendu et repu, ce fut le ballet des allers-retours entre les chambres et le Tardis pour y entasser l'arsenal de jouets, peluches, vêtements et autres accessoires qui n'avaient cessé d'être offerts à Seren depuis 2 jours. Sans oublier nos propres affaires. Ayant été « obligés » de rester plus de temps que prévu dans le manoir des parents de Rose, celle-ci et John étaient partis récupérer des affaires pour tout le monde, en achetant à ceux qui n'en avaient pas.

Moins il restait de cartons, plus les va et viens étaient lents, repoussant au maximum le temps des premiers adieux. Le landau fut le dernier objet à rejoindre le Tardis. Nous étions tous dans le jardin arrière, groupés devant les doubles portes de bois bleu. Rose eut la bonne idée de faire une photo de famille, comme elle l'avait appelée. Elle en fit même deux avec deux appareils différents posés sur des pieds afin que tout le monde puisse être dessus. Elle m'en tendit un avec un sourire complice. Elle savait que le fait d'avoir une photo de mes fils serait le plus beau des cadeaux de départ. Rose, John, Donna, les deux Jacks, Gwen, Tosh et Owen Jr firent leurs au-revoirs habituels, ils reviendraient pour la plupart dans une ou deux semaines pour le traditionnel brunch du dimanche et ils entrèrent dans le Tardis. Ne restait plus que nous cinq, les cinq n'appartenant pas, ou plus, à ce monde. Isabelle fut la première à s'avancer et remercia chaleureusement Jackie et Pete de leur accueil, puis elle rejoignit les autres. Ianto et moi serrâmes nos hôtes très fort. Jackie s'empara de Seren et lui déposa de nombreux baisers sur le front puis elle la tendit à son époux qui fit de même. Nous avions les larmes aux yeux.

**Jackie** : Prenez bien soin de vous et de la petite ! Soyez heureux tous les trois !

**Maud** : Merci pour tout Jackie, sans toi elle ne serait peut-être pas là … Vous me manquerez tellement … Vous êtes ce qui se rapprochait le plus de mes parents dans ce monde. Merci, merci pour tout.

**Pete** : Et tu étais comme notre fille Maud ! Rentrez bien.

Je repris Seren et nous entrâmes à notre tour dans le Tardis, les larmes coulant sur nos visages.

**Rose** : Où est le Docteur ?

**Maud** : Il dit au-revoir à tes parents, il arrive.

En effet, une minute plus tard, le Docteur franchissait les portes, se frottant les joues et affichant une moue sur le visage.

**Rose** : Elle l'a encore fait n'est-ce pas ?

**Docteur** : à ton avis !

Tout le monde avait bien compris que Jackie avait embrassé une nouvelle fois le Docteur en guise d'adieux et nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps.

**Docteur** : Grumpf…

Il s'avança vers la console et manipula boutons et manettes afin de la mettre en route. Cinq minutes plus tard, le Tardis se matérialisait au 8e étage de la tour de Torchwood. Nous sortîmes dans le couloir et aperçûmes une cohorte d'hommes et de femmes en blouse blanche qui nous attendaient.

**Homme** : Tout est prêt Mr Smith. Nous n'attendons plus que le second corps et nous pourrons commencer !

**John** : Très bien professeur Holmes. Docteur ?

**Docteur** : Par ici messieurs, suivez-moi bien surtout, il serait dommage que vous vous perdiez dans les couloirs du Tardis.

Quatre hommes suivirent le Docteur, avec un peu d'appréhension, afin de récupérer le caisson cryogénique conservant mon corps.

**Femme** : Mme Jones, si vous voulez bien nous suivre, nous devons vous préparer pour le transfert.

Je regardais ces hommes et femmes que, pour certains, j'avais côtoyé à l'époque où je vivais ici. Je me sentais nerveuse et la peur commençait à m'envahir. Je serrai avec force ma fille, l'embrassai puis contrainte, je la confiai à son père. Je levais les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il me souriait d'un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant et qui l'aurait sûrement été si ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trahi. Ils reflétaient la même inquiétude que les miens. Nous tombâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Rose** : Maud, il faut y aller ! Tout se passera bien.

Je quittais alors l'enceinte protectrice que formaient les bras de mon époux autour de moi et suivis les deux femmes.

**Isabelle** : à plus tard Sis'

Je me retrouvais dans une salle servant d'antichambre à la pièce où se déroulerait le transfert. J'avais revêtu une blouse blanche de type « hôpital » et j'attendais qu'on vienne me chercher. J'entendais qu'on s'affairait à côté. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et l'on me fit pénétrer dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle d'opération d'un blanc immaculé. Lorsque je levai les yeux, j'aperçus Rose, Jack, Isabelle, le Docteur et Ianto qui avaient pris place dans une salle d'observation. Dès que j'entrai, Ianto se rapprocha de la vitre et y déposa sa main, immobile.

John se tenait quant à lui devant moi. Il s'avança l'air confiant.

**John** : Tu es prête ?

**Maud** : Autant que l'on puisse l'être…

**John** : Bien, installe-toi dans ce fauteuil. Tu te souviens de la procédure qu'avait utilisé Jack pour te renvoyer chez toi il y a cinq ans ?

**Maud** : Oui…

**John** : Et bien c'est la même chose.

Il me sourit. Je m'installai dans le fauteuil et lorsque je tournai la tête j'aperçu, sur ma gauche, mon corps sanglé sur une chaise identique. Les assistants me branchèrent à des machines en apposant des électrodes sur mon front, mes tempes et ma nuque.

**Holmes** : Prête Mme Jones ?

Je pris une profonde respiration, regardai une dernière fois Ianto avec « ces yeux » et répondis.

**Maud** : Allez-y !

D'autres ingénieurs enclenchèrent simultanément des manettes, déclenchant des grésillements et des arcs électriques entre mes deux corps. Je sentis mon « essence » comme l'appelait le Docteur être aspirée depuis mes orteils jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. J'avais l'impression qu'on me la retirait par le crâne. La douleur devenait de plus en plus forte mais je me retins de hurler. Lorsque cette main invisible réussit à s'emparer de mon esprit, je ne pus retenir mon dernier cri.

Ianto était scotché à la vitre et ne manquait rien de ce qui se déroulait dans la salle. Lorsque mon corps s'affaissa, signe que je l'avais quitté, il tourna immédiatement son regard vers l'autre, attendant un signe, un mouvement, une respiration qui lui dirait que cela avait fonctionné. Mais rien… Une minute s'écoula, puis deux …. John leva les yeux vers le groupe au-dessus de lui, déclenchant la disparition du Docteur qui réapparut à ses cotés.

**Docteur** : Que se passe t-il John ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas réintégré son corps ?

**John** : Je n'en sais rien ! Professeur Holmes ?

**Holmes** : Donnez-moi dix minutes le temps que j'analyse les données !

**Docteur** (hurlant) Elle n'a peut-être pas dix minutes !

**John** : Quoi ?

**Docteur** : Tu sais ce qui arrive à une essence qui ne peut retourner dans son corps et qui ne trouve pas de d'autre réceptacle ?

**John** : Oh mon Dieu …

Un bip résonna dans la salle, Isabelle avait trouvé l'interphone.

**Isabelle** : Que se passe t-il Docteur ?

**Docteur** : Ianto, je suis désolé…

**Ianto** : Quoi ? Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ?

**Docteur** : Elle n'arrive pas à réintégrer son corps, comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait !

**Ianto** : Je vous en prie Docteur ! Faites quelque chose !

**Docteur** : Je ne sais pas si c'est encore possible… Il est peut-être déjà trop tard …

**Ianto** : Par pitié Docteur ! Faites-le, n'importe quoi mais faites-le !

Isabelle avait rejoint Ianto et lui avait pris la main pour tenter de le soutenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, ravalant ses propres larmes. Mais ses tremblements ne pouvaient cacher ses véritables sentiments.

**Isabelle** : Pourquoi elle ne retourne pas dans celui qu'elle vient de quitter si elle ne peut pas réintégrer l'autre ?

**Docteur :** Bonne question, quelque chose doit l'en empêcher … La tenir à distance des deux corps, mais quoi ?

Il s'approcha des deux fauteuils et scanna l'espace entre eux avec son tournevis sonic. Il étudia également les deux enveloppes charnelles avant de s'écrier.

**Docteur** : Elle est là, elle est toujours là ! J'ai encore une chance de la sauver !

Il s'élança vers les ordinateurs et pianota sur les claviers. Il se retourna et leva son sonic en direction de mon corps originel.

**Docteur** : Si je ne me trompe pas, l'énergie générée est trop forte et fait office de bouclier de protection contre son essence, si j'arrive à baisser l'énergie sans perdre la connexion…. J'ai une chance de la faire réintégrer son corps…

**Docteur** : Allez !

Un éclair submergea la salle obligeant ses occupants à se protéger les yeux. Lorsqu'ils reposèrent leurs regards sur moi, j'avais les yeux grands ouverts et fixai le Docteur.

**Maud** : Je savais que vous y arriveriez !

**Docteur** : Tu as parfois une trop grande confiance en mes capacités Maud .

**Maud** : Peut-être mais cette fois-ci j'ai eu raison d'y croire ! Merci.

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement, heureux que la procédure ait fonctionné.

Ianto, qui était descendu dès qu'il avait vu que j'étais consciente, se précipita vers moi et commença à défaire sangles et électrodes. Une fois libérée, il me prit dans ses bras et me porta vers une autre salle.

**Maud** : C'est bien pratique un mari jeune et musclé !

**Ianto** : J'ai l'impression que toi ça va, puisque tu me sors tes sottises habituelles !

**Maud** : Hé ! Sois gentil avec ta femme qui vient de frôler une mort certaine !

Il me fit taire d'un baiser avant de me déposer sur la table d'auscultation. Deux heures et des dizaines de tests plus tard, je fus autorisée à rejoindre mes amis, mon époux et ma fille. Je n'avais aucune séquelle.

**Maud** : Alors aucun regret ? Tu ne regretteras pas mes cheveux roux ?

**Ianto** : Aucun !

Isabelle me serra fort et me chuchota à l'oreille :

**Isabelle** : Tu es bien mieux comme ça, crois moi …

Je la remerciai d'un sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle tentait de me réconforter de mes vieilles peurs persistantes. Je me retournai ensuite vers Rose et John et les remerciais.

**John** : Remercie le Docteur, sans lui …

**Maud** : Je sais … Dis-je en lançant un regard emplit de gratitude vers le Docteur.

Maintenant que j'avais récupéré mon corps, plus rien ne nous retenait dans ce monde, il était temps pour nous de repartir. Les seconds adieux étaient arrivés, et ceux-là seraient bien plus difficiles.


	16. Goodbye my Friends

**Docteur** : Ianto, Maud, Isabelle ? Il est temps pour nous de repartir.

**Isabelle** : Déjà ?

**Docteur** : Oui … «Déjà » … Dois-je te rappeler que tu as un fils qui t'attend ?

**Isabelle** : Nan…

Je souriais d'amusement devant la réaction d'Isabelle. Pour elle, cette aventure avait été des plus … étonnante, remplie de rencontres qu'elle pensait impossibles. Elle avait côtoyé pendant une semaine le calme et posé Pete, l'exubérante Jackie, la timide Tosh et son fils Owen Jr qui était le portrait craché de son père, tous deux avaient néanmoins rouvert, sans le vouloir, la cicatrice qu'elle gardait depuis leur mort dans son monde. Et encore plus, elle avait rencontré les fils de sa meilleure amie et … John et Rose. Tous l'avaient accueillie comme si elle faisait partie des leurs. Et les quitter lui semblait aussi insoutenable que si elle devait dire adieu à sa propre famille.

Nous étions tous de nouveau réunis dans la salle principale qui avait été reconstruite en un temps record. La scène de nos présentations et retrouvailles était une nouvelle fois mise en place, mais cette fois ça ce ne seraient pas des effusions de joie qui y résonneraient, mais de tristesse de se séparer de nos amis et de notre famille.

Ianto et moi nous étions mis à l'écart avec nos fils. Cette fois-ci, j'aurais le temps de leur faire mes adieux. Je me surpris à penser que j'aurais préféré devoir partir aussi vite que la dernière fois. Ne pas avoir à affronter ce moment. Ianto se rendit compte de mon mal-être et me serra contre lui.

**Ianto** : Je suppose que vous ne venez pas avec nous ?

**William** : Je suppose que vous ne restez pas avec nous !

**Ianto** : Nous sommes très fiers de vous deux ! Vous êtes devenus des hommes bien, courageux et au service des autres. Continuez ainsi mes fils !

**Eliot** : Bien sûr Papa.

**Ianto** : Et surtout, promettez moi de cessez vos chamailleries, et de suivre les ordres de John ou de Jack !

**Eliot** : Promis !

**William** : Promis !

**Maud** : Je vous aime tant ! Vous allez me manquer. William, veille sur ton frère …

**Eliot** : Mais je suis ass…

**Maud** : … Et Eliot ! Veille sur William ! Et sur Donna…

**Eliot** : Donna ?

**Maud** : Ne fais pas celui qui n'a pas compris ! C'est une jeune fille très bien, vous serez heureux ensemble.

**William** : Ah ! Je le savais !

**Eliot** : Mais tais toi abruti !

**Ianto** : ça suffit vous deux, vous avez promis !

J'embrassais mes deux fils et les serrais le plus fort possible comme pour m'imprégner de leur présence. Puis de fut au tour de Ianto. Lui comme moi avions les larmes aux yeux. Qui sait quand ou plutôt si nous les reverrions…

Tandis qu'Isabelle, après avoir dit au revoir au couple Smith et faisait ses adieux aux jumeaux, à Jack, Gwen, Toshiko, Donna et Owen Jr, Ianto et moi faisions les nôtres à nos vieux amis. Je tombais dans les bras de Rose, Ianto dans ceux de John. Ces quelques jours en leur compagnie avaient fait remonter nos souvenirs communs.

**John** : Vous savez que si vous vouliez rester …

Ianto : Merci John, mais on en a longuement discuté et pour Seren, nous pensons qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle grandisse loin de tout ce qui peut avoir un rapport avec Torchwood, les aliens et autres monstres. Si nous voulons qu'elle ait une vie normale, je crois qu'on se doit d'essayer…

**Maud** : Même si nous aurions adoré rester ici, avec nous.

**Rose** : Nous comprenons parfaitement. Soyez heureux et prenez soin de Seren.

**Docteur**: ça c'est mon affaire.

Il s'avança vers son ancienne compagne et son « double », le sourire aux lèvres. Il serra la main de John et enlaça Rose.

**Docteur**: Et voilà, encore des adieux …

**Rose** : J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres.

**Docteur**: Qui sait ?

**Ianto** : Oh John. Une chose avant de partir. Je te le demande maintenant, car au moment venu, je ne serais sûrement pas joignable. Acceptes-tu de donner la main de Donna à Eliot si la situation se présente ?

**John** : Si Donna est d'accord, ce sera avec joie Ianto.

**Ianto** : merci John, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour eux et tout ce que vous ferez …

**Rose** : Ils sont comme nos fils Ianto, c'est normal.

**Maud** : Mais vous n'étiez pas obligés.

**Rose** : Effectivement, mais ton sacrifice pour sauver le Docteur t'as obligé à abandonné tes enfants, c'était donc tout à fait normal qu'on s'occupe d'eux, et nous n'étions pas seuls.

Un cri, amplifié par le Tardis, comme s'il souhaitait qu'on l'entende, résonna. C'était Seren qui s'était réveillait et qui réclamait à manger.

**Docteur**: Bon, je crois que c'est le signal du départ.

**Ianto** : On ne peut s'opposer à l'appel du ventre…

**Docteur**: Alors Allons-y.

Isabelle, Ianto, le Docteur et moi même pénétrâmes dans le Tardis. Je me retournais une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte.

Ianto était parti chercher sa fille, Isabelle s'était assise sur les fauteuils de la console, les yeux dans la vague et le Docteur programmait le Tardis. Le piston central commença son va et vient tandis que je m'appuyais contre un des contreforts corail.

**Docteur**: Tu vas bien Maud ?

**Maud** : Oui. Je me demandais juste …

**Docteur:** Qui sait Maud, tu as déjà voyagé deux fois vers le monde de Pete alors que j'avais refermé le passage… Tout est possible…

**Maud** : Au moins une fois … juste une fois avant…

**Isabelle** : Tu as le temps avant d'en venir à ce moment Maud ! Et puis tu as Seren !

**Docteur**: En parlant de Ginger !

**Maud** : Vous allez vraiment continuer à l'appeler comme ça ?

**Docteur**: Bien sûr ! Elle n'avait qu'à pas me narguer avec sa crinière rousse !

Ianto était revenu et tenait Seren dans se bras, lui donnant le biberon. Isabelle de rapprocha de moi.

**Isabelle** : Allez avoue, c'est craquant de voir son homme avec un si petit bout de chou dans les bras !

**Maud** : je ne te dirais qu'une chose : Gniiiiiiii.

Nous éclatâmes de rire devant les regards médusés des eux hommes qui n'avaient pas entendu notre conversation.

**Docteur**: Bon, je vous dépose où et quand ? Isabelle : le lendemain de notre départ ? ça vous va ?

**Ianto** : ça me paraît bien.

**Maud** : Heu .. vous oubliez pas quelque chose ?

**Docteur**/Isabelle et Ianto : Quoi ?

**Maud** : Seren !

**Docteur**: oui ? et ?

**Ianto** : Quoi Seren ?

**Isabelle** : Oh … mais oui …

**Docteur**: Quoi ?

**Isabelle** : Ben réfléchissez ! Maud est partie une journée et elle revient avec une fille ! Comment expliquer ça ?

**Ianto** : Oh…

**Docteur**: Ah… oui …

**Ianto** : Il va falloir déménager. Trouver une nouvelle maison, de nouveaux emplois, des papiers pour Seren…

**Docteur**: Pour les papiers, je m'en occupe, je vais téléphoner à Martha à Unit, elle va officialiser tout ça …

**Isabelle** (à mon oreille) : Pour une fois qu'elle va servir à quelque chose !

J'éclatais de rire à me plier en quatre. Une nouvelle fois les deux hommes nous regardèrent comme si nous étions « dérangées ».

**Isabelle** : Pour la maison, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose… j'ai un couple d'ami qui a déménagé et qui cherchent à vendre… ça pourrait vous aider, pour le début…

**Maud** : Isabelle, merci. Où habitent-ils ?

**Isabelle** : Conflans.

**Maud** : mouarf, c'est à peine à 5 km de chez toi…

**Isabelle** : Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser disparaître encore une fois ! Oh que non, je te garde à l'œil !

**Ianto** : de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, si ?

**Isabelle** : Non… pas le choix !

**Ianto** : Alors c'est adjugé !

Le Docteur entra les coordonnées et le Tardis se matérialisa dans la cour de la maison des amis d'Isabelle. C'était une jolie petite maison, dans une rue calme. Deux chambres, un salon, une cuisine et une salle à manger. Tout était meublé, les propriétaires ayant du partir précipitamment à l'étranger suite à la promotion de l'époux. Tout leur avait été fourni sur place ! Isabelle les appela et ils furent heureux de savoir que la maison allait être vendue rapidement. Isabelle et le Docteur nous aidèrent à décharger les tonnes de cadeaux de Seren, puis, lui et Ianto partirent à notre ancien appartement pour rapporter nos affaires, tout en passant entre temps au supermarché faire des courses.

Lorsqu'ils furent revenus, ce fut de nouveaux l'heure des au revoirs. J'enlaçais le Docteur et le serra un peu plus que ce que j'aurais voulu.

**Docteur**: ce sont des au-revoirs Maud ! Je compte bien passer de temps en temps rendre visite à ma filleule.

Je lui souris faiblement, ce qu'il mit sur le compte de la tristesse du moment. Je gravais dans mon esprit ce moment, ce serait peut-être la dernière fois que je le voyais sous cette apparence. Puis je me tournais vers Isabelle.

**Isabelle** : prenez le temps de vous installer, mais Dimanche, vous venez manger à la maison !

**Maud** : à tes ordres ! Et Merci pour tout !

**Isabelle** : De rien .. Bot'Sisters un jour …

**Maud** : Bot'Sisters toujours.

**Isabelle** : à dimanche, 12h30 !

**Ianto** : à Dimanche, Au revoir Docteur.

**Docteur:** Au revoir Ianto !

Alors qu'ils allaient monter dans le Tardis, je pris Isabelle à part.

**Maud** : Isabelle, promets moi de ne rien lui dire ! Tu sais que tu n'en as pas le droit ! On ne doit pas interférer dans sa Timeline !

**Isabelle** : grupmf…

**Maud** : Je sais que c'est très tentant, mais une allusion, un mot… et tout peut-être chamboulé.

**Isabelle** : Je sais … c'est injuste !

**Maud** : Oui, ça l'est mais on y peut rien… il va se régénérer, il ne va pas mourir…

**Isabelle** : mais ce ne sera plus lui…

**Maud** : Si ce sera encore lui, mais plus sous cette apparence… Je ne sais pas s'il reviendra nous voir comme il l'a promis, je l'espère… mais quoi qu'il fasse, je suis sûre qu'il continuera à veiller sur nous !

**Isabelle** : Oui …

**Maud** : Promets !

**Isabelle** : Promis…

Je la pris dans les bras et la serra très fort, c'était à mon tour de la rassurer et de la réconforter, les prochains mois seraient assez difficiles, mais nous serions ensemble, Isabelle, Willy, Ianto, Seren et moi . .


	17. épilogue

**18 ans plus tard**

Seren était assise sur son lit, adossée au mur, les jambes remontées afin de lui servir de reposoir pour son journal. Elle y notait ses dernières pensées. Elle ne l'emmènerait pas avec elle. C'en était fini de cette période d'adolescente insouciante. Elle regarda avec nostalgie cette pièce qui avait été sa chambre depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Bientôt elle serait autonome, indépendante… Elle venait d'être acceptée à l'université de Cardiff dans le cadre d'un partenariat avec son université française et partait s'installer sur le campus. Elle avait choisi d'étudier l'histoire et la littérature anglaise, à la plus grande joie de ses deux parents. La voix de sa mère la sortit de sa rêverie.

**Maud** : Seren ! C'est bientôt l'heure !

**Seren** : J'arrive dans 5 minutes m'man !

Elle ferma son journal et en caressa la couverture de cuir. Depuis qu'elle savait écrire, elle y avait noté ses pensées, ses envies, ses rêves, mais aussi elle y avait contentieusement consigné toutes les merveilleuses histoires que sa mère lui avait racontées, parfois le soir pour l'endormir, mais le plus souvent lors de veillées lorsque sa marraine venait leur rendre visite.

C'étaient des histoires plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres, parlant de mondes lointains, de vie extra-terrestre, d'aventures, de danger… Mais aussi d'histoires plus tristes, d'adieux et de retrouvailles. Mais c'étaient leurs histoires et c'était également SON histoire. A l'âge de 8 ans, ses parents lui avaient dit que les beaux récits de sa mère étaient en réalité la vérité, puis vers 13 ans, elle avait commencé à regarder les séries TV et devant ses yeux les contes de son enfance prenaient forme. Elle connaissait donc tout de son arrivée au monde, de ses frères habitant dans un monde parallèle, monde duquel son propre père était originaire.

Elle savait bien sûr aussi pour « le Docteur » cet homme sans nom, sans âge et sans attache avec qui elles avaient voyagé. Cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en vrai (elle voyait « ses » sosies à la télévision) qui était pourtant son parrain. À chaque anniversaire, lui envoyait quelque chose, qui généralement ne pouvait être utilisé et qui ne devait être montré à personne, sauf à quelques « privilégiés ». D'ailleurs qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire au collège avec un générateur holographique du 43e siècle, ou au lycée avec un compas tridimensionnel de Clom ? Tous étaient rangés au sous-sol dans la salle que son père avait construite exprès pour les y cacher. Tous les ans, il pestait contre son ami, mais le pire fut le jour de son 16e anniversaire. Elle avait reçu un chien barcelonnien, un chien sans truffe… Allez promener un tel chien dans les rues de Conflant … Son père avait dû faire jouer ses relations et le faire opérer par le vétérinaire de Unit qui lui avait greffé une prothèse de truffe ! Elle l'avait tout naturellement appelé K9 et il lui manquerait.

Le plus dur dans tout ça, n'avait pas été d'accepté ce que lui avait dit ses parents, non, c'était de devoir garder tout ça secret, alors que ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de discuter des séries…

Elle s'était promis, qu'un jour elle ferait des aventures de ses parents et de sa marraine, des histoires pour enfants, mais il fallait pour cela l'accort d'une organisation dénommée UNIT. Mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait devenir… écrivaine et elle ferait tout pour y arriver. Elle tenait sûrement ça de l'esprit créatif de sa mère. Elle se leva et rangea le journal dans le tiroir qui en contenait une cinquantaine d'autres. Une page de sa vie se tournait mais une nouvelle commençait. Elle le referma à moitié, mais une petite envie naquit en elle… en fait, elle mourrait d'envie de les emmener avec elle… Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son sac à dos, essayant de déterminer le moyen de tous les y caser, mais elle dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait réellement pas la place… Elle pesta pour elle-même.

**Seren** : Mais pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de prendre le sac que le Docteur m'a offert !

**Maud** : Et comment vas-tu expliquer le fait qu'il puisse contenir beaucoup plus que ce qu'il laisse paraître ? Allez … prends en quelques un … nous t'enverrons les autres par la poste ! Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas !

Seren se retourna vers sa mère les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'empressa de choisir ceux qu'elle voulait avoir. Elle prit le premier, le tout premier qu'elle avait nommé « le livre des histoires imaginaires » en hommage à une des histoires que sa mère lui avait raconté enfant, celle du Docteur redevenu humain, amoureux qui dû abandonner tout ce qu'il avait trouvé en 1913 pour redevenir le Seigneur du Temps qu'il était et sauver ses amis. Il y tenait un journal qui bien des années plus tard avait été publié par la descendante de cette femme. Tout avait commencé là. Son envie d'écrire, son rêve de devenir écrivain et sa secrète envie de vivre un jour une telle aventure en sa compagnie.

Elle s'empara ensuite de celui à la couverture rouge. C'était dans celui-là qu'elle avait réellement commencé à retranscrire toutes les histoires. Puis elle en prit trois autres au hasard ainsi que le dernier qu'elle venait juste d'y déposer. Elle fourra le tout dans son sac à dos et avec un grand sourire sur le visage remercia sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras, puis elles descendirent et rejoignirent Ianto dans le garage.

**Ianto** : ça ne passera jamais !

**Maud** : Tu es pessimiste, et si le poids dépasse, et bien, nous paierons… Laisse là emmener ce qu'elle veut !

**Ianto** : J'abandonne… Ok… Bon, tu as appelé ton… Scott ?

**Seren** : Papa !

Ianto avait lâché le prénom du petit ami de Seren avec un air de désapprobation évident déclenchant comme à chaque fois la colère de sa fille.

**Seren** : Quand vas-tu l'accepter ? Je suis avec lui depuis plus d'un an maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le haïsses à ce point ?

**Maud** : Oh non, il ne lui a rien fait si ce n'est qu'il lui ravit ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde… sa fille.

**Seren** : Oh Papa…

Elle l'enlaça et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

**Seren** : Tu sais bien que personne ne t'arrive à la cheville et que tu resteras à jamais l'homme de ma vie, mon papounet d'amour.

**Ianto** : Grumpf… le pire dans tout ça … c'est qu'il est anglais…

**Maud** : Allez en route ! Sinon, tu vas rater ton vol !

_**Pilote**__ : Welcome on bord of the flight number 765 for Cardiff. My name is John Smith, I'll be your pilot for the next 2 hours. It's 11:43 am and we'll be expected a quiet journey. Weather outside is sunny, and temperatures ride to 12°C. We should arrive at 12 :32 pm UK time. _

Seren sourit en entendant le nom du pilote de l'avion. Ce nom elle le connaissait car c'était celui que « le Docteur » utilisait comme alias… drôle de coïncidence… enfin pas tant que ça … les John Smith devaient pulluler au Royaume de sa Majesté.

Le pilote récita une nouvelle fois son annonce d'accueil dans un français plus qu'approximatif, mais Seren n'écouta que dune oreille. Elle avait tout compris dès la première intervention, étant parfaitement bilingue, grâce à son père. Elle était même poly-lingue, outre évidemment le français et l'anglais, elle parlait aussi l'espagnol, l'allemand et se débrouillait en russe et italien, langues auxquelles il fallait ajouter le gallois que son père avait pris un malin plaisir à lui apprendre aux dépends de sa mère qui n'en comprenait seulement que quelques mots. C'était leur moyen de communiquer entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ou qu'ils préparaient quelque chose en cachette.

Le commandant de bord fit rugir les moteurs annonçant le décollage imminent de l'appareil. L'avion commença à prendre de la vitesse et arrivé au bout de la piste, il releva le nez et s'envola, plaquant Seren contre son siège et lui bouchant les oreilles. Elle réussit à soulever la tête et porta son regard à travers le hublot vers le terminal de Roissy-Charles de Gaulle qui diminuait de plus en plus. Elle imagina sa mère colée à une baie vitrée, ne quittant l'avion des yeux que lorsque celui-ci ne serait plus qu'un point dans le ciel. Une demi-heure auparavant, les au-revoirs avaient été assez comi-tragiques. Ses bagages excédaient de 15 kg le poids autorisé, et son père avait bien évidemment payé pour qu'elle puisse tout emmener.

Ils avaient ensuite été rejoints pas Isabelle, sa marraine qui ne voulait manquer son départ pour rien au monde. Même Willy était venu. Willy, le grand frère qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître. Bien que 14 ans les séparent, Willy était dès sa première rencontre tombé sous le charme de ce petit bout à la crinière rousse et aux grands yeux bleus. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il était devenu son baby-sitter attitré, vu que ses parents s'étaient installés à proximité de chez sa marraine… Après des années, Seren était intimement convaincue qu'ils n'avaient, en fait, pas vraiment eu le choix… Bien qu'il soit maintenant installé et en couple, il essayait de se garder au minimum un jour par mois de libre et ils se retrouvaient pour papoter, le plus souvent dans un des parcs parisiens ou dans un des cafés Starbucks de la capitale. Et du haut de ses 32 ans, il versa une larme lorsque Seren disparut derrière les portiques de la salle d'embarquement. Inutile de dire dans quel état était sa mère et sa marraine…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle sentit une énorme tristesse mêlée de terreur face à l'inconnu qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Elle porta la main à son pendentif qu'elle ne quittait jamais et le serra très fort, comme pour se donner du courage. Des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue et bien sûr, personne n'était à ses cotés pour la réconforter ou la prendre dans ses bras. Elle étouffa un sanglot, ramena ses genoux contre elle et y calla sa tête. Le vol allait être long et pénible…

**Voix** : Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un cas d'extrême urgence, mais je pense que ma présence est requise… Hello Ginger !


End file.
